Life Can Be Unfair
by Sinbreaker
Summary: Kate is heading to Japan! But her plane get's hijacked and just before she dies, a Warp Ring opened and she falls through. When she comes to, she is no longer Kate the human, but Celty the Lynx, and to make matters worse, Dr. Finitevus finds her first...
1. Trip to Japan!

"**Now boarding passengers 1 – 4. U.S.A. airlines will be taking off in 15 minutes." **Said the lady at the desk. "Come on Kate, let's go!" my mother called.

Hi, I am Kate Alicade. You don't know me yet but I will tell you. I am 19 years old and I have long brown hair and green eyes. I am going on a trip with my parents to celebrate graduating High School a few weeks ago. We were headed to Japan! I wanted to go here because I love their culture and they make the newest stuff!

"Coming Mom!" I called and ran to her. "Wait! Kate!" I turned around to see my new friend Skylar White come running up with a paper. I had met Skylar a couple of hours ago at a MacDonald's. "Oh, goodbye Skylar, I hope we get to meet each other again." I said and she nodded than handed me a paper.

I reached out and took the paper from her hand and opened it up. I smiled and said "You're a good drawler." Skylar blushed and said "My phone number and Email is at the bottom. Enjoy the picture and good bye!" she called as she ran back to her family. I waved good bye and turned back to my parents.

I gave the lady my ticket and then walked down the hall and boarded onto the Jet. My seat was number 17C, Window Seat!

I placed my bag under the seat in front of me than sat down and buckled up. My mother sat in the middle and my father sat on the end. "What did your new friend give you?" my mom asked and I opened the paper up. "That's a nice…what is it?" she asked and I rolled my eyes and said "It's Dr. Finitevus from Sonic the hedgehog comics! He is my favorite character!" I said and then added "She got every detail right, Skylar did say she wanted to be an artist when she got older."

My mom nodded and picked up a book. She never really paid attention to what I said. Just how she and dad are. The fight all the time and my life has been pretty suckish. I was actually surprised when they said we were going on a trip. And even more when they said Japan.

My life was going on the same until my friend Sarah disappeared. Well…I think I know where she is. See about two years ago. She went on a trip with her family and her father drove their car into a tree killing her parents and she fell into a coma. I visited her at the hospital every day and she would say weird things in her sleep about Sonic the hedgehog stuff like the Chaotix and Espio.

I thought she was just having some hell of a dream but when she came too, she had pulled out a warp ring from her pocket that she said that she had gotten it from Dr. Finitevus. At first I thought she just got it off EBay or something until she threw it on the ground and it opened up to be fucking real!

I almost had a spaz attack and then she said that she needed to go back. Then we said goodbye and she walked through and was gone…but the Warp ring stayed. And believe it or not, I have it in my bag right now. I'm not sure what really happened that day, but that ring is all I have left of Sarah. Of course it never opened when I tried, but I did expect that.

The caption's voice came on and he went over what to do if we were faced in danger and crap like that. I didn't listen to him and I began to read Sonic the hedgehog comic book I had bought in a book shop here at the airport. It was Sonic the hedgehog 230, this issue has come and gone, but what made me want it was that I had not read it yet.

I opened up the comic and read it through; I lifted my head out of the comic book as I felt the plane take off. I looked out the window and watched the plane increase in speed. Then we pointed up and started to rise into the sky.

I gripped hold of the arm rest and closed my eyes. I hate this part in flying. Takeoffs and Landings were the worst. Soon I opened my eyes and dove back into the comic. My dad fell asleep and my mom just read her book.

I continued to read and then when I turned the page to see Mecha Sally which looked bad ass, I saw Sonic's reaction and it looked…different from what I usually see. Huh, I looked over at the info about Mecha Sally and read about her, which was very little other than she is the made a great sacrifice and crap.

I closed the comic and lay back against the seat and closed my eyes. Everything was going good. New friends, new Characters in Sonic, going to Japan and parents not fighting. Life was go-my thoughts were interrupted as a man stood up and yelled "This is a hijacking! Everyone get down!" My dad woke up and my mom dropped her book and we all sat still as three men walked out with Guns.

Holy Shit! This better not turn out like the twin towers! The men walked down and headed for the cock pit. I gulped and then everyone flinched when there was a slam. I closed my eyes and prayed to God that we would be okay. I looked down at my back pack to see a pocket was leaking out light.

I looked around and then slowly reached down and opened my bag up. The light got brighter and my mom noticed and said "Get your Phone!" I glared at her thinking your fucking phone is in your pocket and I am risking my life for something glowing and you need to risk your own life Damit!

I turned back and grabbed hold of something smooth. When I touched it the light got brighter and I looked in my bag to see it was the Warp ring. "What is that?" my mom whispered and I quickly shoved it under my legs to get it to stop glowing. I heard footsteps and a man came over near our seat and he held up the gun and said "Okay, since the President won't hear our demands, every five minutes we wait, we kill one of you."

My heart skipped a beat and I gripped the ring. I could hear every sound because it was so quiet. "Five, four, three, two, one. Okay who is first?" he gazed around the room and his eyes locked on my mom. I wanted to scream at first but then my mom said as he got closer, "Please! Spare me!"

The mad pondered for a bit and then said "Fine, will take her instead." He said and pointed to me. I whipped my head around to face me parents but my dad had no emotion and my mother was shaking. "Get over here." He said and I slowly stood up, still gripping the warp ring for dear god's sake.

Tears were welling up in my eyes, not because I was about to die, but because my parents did nothing. I walked past my parents and he placed the gun to my head. I closed my eyes but before he could shoot, the plane started to shake and then the caption came on and said "Brace for impact!"

The man dropped the gun and I dived for it at the same time I dropped my warp ring, which opened. No one noticed except me. I grabbed the gun. Suddenly the plane jerked down and I was sent sliding back and falling into the warp ring wich closed behind me.


	2. Where am I

It was dark. Yes that was a way to describe it. I felt strange and I was someplace dark. I didn't know if I had died when I had fallen into the warp ring or if it just sent me to nowhere. Or maybe I had died when the plane crashed…that is if the plane crashed.

I weakly opened my eyes to see nothing but blurs. My body was sore and it hurt around my chest. I couched and then gasped for air. Where was I? I still couldn't see strait but I did notice that I was outside. I blinked a few times then looked around. I was near some old ruins of some kind. The stone houses and buildings were a muddy sandy color and it was hot and tropical.

All of it looked familiar somehow. I closed my eyes to get used to the light then I turned my head and pushed down with my arms lifting me up. I got a little ways before I collapsed into the sand. "Damit…I can't get up." I said and looked around and sighed.

Before I knew what was happening, my eyes were starting to close and I was falling under the spell of being tired. Just before I blacked out, I saw movement coming from the trees, and then my world went black.

…Some time later…

I rolled over and felt something soft. I slowly opened my eyes to find I was on a bed. I stood still for a second and then I suddenly sat up, but regretted it. "Ow, shit." I said and looked down but gasped. I had brown fur covering my body. It only took me a second to figure out what happened. Ahem…

**Warp ring + me = Sonic's world. Sonic's world + me = Mobian.** I looked myself over and I found out I was a lynx like Lightning from the Destructix. I also noticed that I had white bandages covering my torso and around my left arm. Okay, so I hurt myself and now I am all better…good. WAIT! Where the hell am I at?

I gazed around to find myself in a room of some kind. I guess this must be the guest room because everything was so neat. And I was still around those old ruins because of the walls and ceiling was made of the same stuff. The floor was covered with wood and I had one window.

Now another question came to mind, who else is here with me? I am sure as hell that I didn't drag myself into this room and nursed my wounds and then had time to get an actual house set up, and when I was knocked out too.

Suddenly the door started to open and I slammed myself against the bed pretending to be asleep. Someone walked in but I didn't dare open my eyes…yet. The person got closer but I didn't tense up or move other than continue to breathe heavy and slow breathes.

There was a pause and then the person started to walk away and I peeked my eyes open to see the door closing, but I caught a glimpse of a bandaged hand and a black cape. HOLY SHIT! I AM WITH THE D.E.L.! (D.E.L. means Dark Egg Legion.)

I started to breathe raggedly and I closed my eyes and said "Oh god. Don't want to be a stupid minion for Dr. Fat Ass. I rather be…hell I rather spend 15 minutes in a closet with Rosy the Rascal!

I don't know how long I sat there. But it was pretty long. I even got up and paced around the room. I had also discovered that whoever came in left a glass of water and some kind of fruit, I drank the water but skipped out on the fruit, back to more pacing.

I looked outside to see that the sun was setting. I walked over to the window and opened it up. I looked out to see I was not in a house, but in a temple. Figures…

I looked down to see a ledge right under me, but I dare not try to run from a place that could have Eggman's goons around every corner. Best to see what plays out. I left the window open and sat on the bed. Then a thought accorded to me, did they even lock the door?

I walked over to the door and first dropped to the floor and looked under to see no feet. Okay, check. I stood back up and placed my ear to the door, which was kind of weird since I am a lynx now. No sound. Check!

I grabbed the knob and started to turn it but didn't open the door. Where was I going to go? I shook my head and looked down at my feet. Where?

I looked back up and I noticed that the warp ring I fell into was around my wrist to look like a golden bracelet. "How the fuck did I miss this, I'm such an idiot." There, I would just head somewhere random after I figured out where in Mobius I was. I slowly opened the door and looked to my left than to my right.

So far so good. I quietly slipped out of the room and stalked down the halls. I saw a turn coming up ahead and I got up against the wall and looked around the corner. No one, I slipped around and watched for anything that might give me away.

I did the something as I got to another corner. No one? Where were all the Legionnaires? Lunch, er… Dinner break? I walked down the hall a little more confident, until I heard voices. I tiptoed to a door and heard a conversation going.

"Since she is a lynx, do you think she came from your clan?" a deep voice asked and another one snapped and said "Don't talk about it!" I shrugged and continued down the hallway, not aware someone was fallowing me.

I walked down more hallways until I think I spotted the main door…Whoo! I scampered forward only for someone to get in front of me. "Girly- Lightning is leaving?" the person asked and I realized that it was Flying Frog from the Destructix. "Uh…Yes?" I said and Flying walked closer, creeping me out.

"Uh…Hi. Are you Flying Frog?" I asked already knowing the answer but maybe I can get some answers… Flying squinted his eyes and nodded. "Um…were is all the D.E.L.?" I asked and he cocked his head to one side and asked "Darky-creepy-eggs? Why here?" he looked around expecting one to jump out and I was so confused.

"Flying, what do you have there?" someone asked and I turned around to see Predator, Simian, and Lightning coming up. Fuck… I should have jumped out the window…


	3. Who am I

First thing I did was lock eyes with Lightning. Being both Lynxes was weird for me, and probably pisses him off. "Who are you?" Lightning asked and I thought about it for a second. No way am I giving my real names to these creeps! "Celty, Celty the lynx." I said and Lightning's gaze softened by a little.

"Why are you here?" Predator asked and I shrugged and said "I woke up here and now I am trying to leave." I was surprised at how calm I was about this. There was a long pause in the room till finally I said "Well…bye!" I said and turned around but Frogger here blocked my path. Shit.

"Missy-Lynxsy head back to your room." He said and I sighed. I didn't want my ass kicked so with my head down I walked past the Destructix and back to my room. When I got there I slammed the door shut and ran across the room and pulled the window open. Before I could even get my leg up, the door opened and I looked over my shoulder and gasped.

I was totally wrong on the D.E.L. theory. It was actually Dr. Finitevus. Double Shit. I slowly closed the window with him watching my every move I slowly walked back to the bad and got on and sat with my legs crisscrossed. He glared at me for a while then walked in, shutting the door behind him. Triple Shit…

"H-Hi." I said as he stood next to the bed. His eyes looked me over and then drifted down to the warp ring around my wrist and he asked "What is your name child." I calmly blinked and said "Celty sir. Celty the Lynx."

"Where did you get that Warp Ring?" he asked and I was about to say Sarah, when I remember she referred to herself by another name…what was it! Oh! "My friend gave it to me…he name is Felidae, Felidae the Echidna."

His eyes widened by a bit then he regained his glare and said "Why were you passed outside." So he was the one that found me! "Honestly…I don't remember." I lied. What was I going to tell him, that my real name is Kate and I was on a plane headed for Japan that got hijacked and then I fell through a warp ring? Nope, you would just be plane dumb if you did that.

Finitevus was quiet for a few seconds then asked "Do you know where you are at?" I thought about it and then made a guess.

"I am guessing part of Albion? No wait, that was destroyed by the Eggman Empire and…" I glared at him telling him I know who he was, "I don't know. A secret Echidna village the Knuckles doesn't know about most likely." I said then realized I had made a mistake, I am such a Dumbass!

Finitevus narrowed his eyes and asked "How do you know Knuckles?" What the fuck do I do! "Um…well I don't exactly know him. Felidae has told me about him." I said and then he asked another question that I couldn't pin on Sarah. "How do you know me?"

"…" I kept my mouth shut and he didn't like that. He got closer and I finally said "I'm a fan." What the hell did I just say? Finitevus looked confused as well and I couldn't blame him. A random Lynx comes and then says she is your fan but you are just an evil scientist…I would be confused as well.

"A fan." He repeated and I guess here I go. "Yes. A fan. You're Dr. Finitevus. I heard about you from some people and I wanted to meet you since then but I didn't think I actually would." I said and hey, there was some truth in there!

Before Finitevus could ask another question the door opened and Scourge poked his head inside…yay! I get to mess with Snot! "Hey Doc. Someone is trying to contact you in the lab." Scourge said and Finitevus nodded and walked out. Scourge watched him go then turned to me and asked "So, what's your name?"

Getting tired of answering this I said "Celty the Lynx." Scourge nodded and asked "So what do you do for a living?" was Scourge trying to start a conversation? Gasp!

"Um…I guess I am an Information Broker." I said and Scourge lifted an eyebrow and I sighed and said "I know about things others don't. And I give off information for the right price, Anti-Sonic." I said and Scourge was paying full attention now.

I laid down and Scourge asked "What else do you know about me?" I looked over at him and said "You're green because of a power boost from the aster emerald, you got those scars from Lock, Fiona is your girl, the Suppression Squad are a bunch of god dam traitors. Your super form is purple, Rosy the Rascal want's to bash your head in, Sonic took you to the No Zone and put you behind bars, and then Fiona and the Destructix came and helped you bust out, oh and your Zone Jail Nickname was Snot."

I took a deep breath and looked over at the dumbstruck Scourge. "How much do you now about the Doc.? He asked and I looked back to him and said "More than you want to here." Scourge nodded and then something caught his eyes and he said "Doc. Celty here knows more than she is letting off."

"Damit Scourge!" I yelled and he smiled evil and started to say something but I interrupted and said "I know! All hail the King!" Scourge frowned and let Finitevus back in. "What did she say?" he asked Scourge and he said "She's a…"

I giggled and said "Information Broker." Finitevus looked at me but with a semi-surprised look. "Oh really? Tell me something that you know." He demanded and I shrugged and thought about something that might set him off.

"Chaos Syphon Suit." Finitevus's left eye twitched and then I continued "Destruction of Albion, Chaos Knuckles, Lien-Da, D.E.L., Enerjak, Brotherhood of Guardians, and The Master Emerald-"

"STOP!" Finitevus yelled surprising Scourge and me. Scourge backed out of the room and said "Your own your own Celty." Then he was gone in a flash. Finitevus was glaring at me and I laid back my ears and said "Don't ask where I get this knowledge, I just get it and serve it out to the buyers."

"How much do you know?" he asked in a quiet voice and I said "Enough to make someone go insane. For instance, did you know that Scourge's Zone Jail Nickname was-"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Scourge yelled from down the hall and I giggled. Finitevus was quiet for a few minutes than asked "Can I buy your services?" I was completely caught off guard that I froze up. "Uh…sure." I finally said and he nodded and said "This can be your room, Celty."

"So do I have to be cooped up in here?" I asked and Finitevus said "No, but don't leave without telling me." I nodded and Finitevus walked out. I watched him go and then I laid down, tired as tired could be. I closed my eyes and drifted off to someplace where I want to be, in a Dream.


	4. Silver Sonic

I opened my eyes to a dark room. It took me a second to realize where I was and I groaned. That wasn't a dream. I really am a Lynx now named Celty and I work for Finitevus…I got up and stretched. Looking outside, and since it was still dark, but becoming liter, that means its morning.

I opened the window up and let the morning breeze go through my hair. My hair was black and it looked really similar to Nicole except that in the back, it goes down past my shoulders and no braids. I rubbed my eyes then I looked over the horizon and out across the land.

It had always been my dream to meet my favorite characters from Sonic…but not like this. I sighed then without thinking about what would happen later, I slung myself over the window rail and landed on the ledge. I stood up and looked up to see that it was still a little ways to the top. I shrugged and grabbed hold of the old stone wall and pulled myself up.

A few stones were very lose so I avoided them and as I got higher, I wondered why I was even here in the first place. I want to go home…wait. No I don't. My parents don't love me enough to help me from a guy with a gun. So I don't want to go home…but I don't want to be here either.

"Shit." I said to myself as my hand slipped and a few small rocks were sent tumbling down. I watched the rocks fall and I realized how high I really was. I turned my head back around and I saw the top of the temple. I began to climb faster and soon I was at the ledge. I grabbed hold of it with my right hand and then my left.

I pushed down with my hands and lifted myself over the side. I sat down on the top taking deep breaths. I turned my attention back to the horizon and gasped. It was beautiful! The sun was casting an orange and pink glow over the forest and the lake out in the distance reflected the light making it look like it was sparkling silver.

I sighed and closed my eyes and took a deep long breath. I think I sat there for a few more hours. Just looking over the land. And I don't know how much longer I would have continued, but a loud noise came from the ground and I looked over the edge to see a capsule of some kind. But no mistaking where it came from. It had a large red face print on the side. Eggman.

My first thought was that I was leaving right away. In no fucking way will I ever work for that fat man. I stood up and began to take off my warp ring but the capsule opened up and I froze up. At first the only thing you could see through the smoke was a pair of red glowing eyes. Then the creature took a step out to reveal a large silver metal leg. Then a arm came out and it pulled its self out and it turned out to be Silver Sonic.

Before the robot could take a step, a green blur ran and tackled the thing making it slide three yards away from the capsule. Scourge leaped back and the rest of the Destructix came out. Okay, so they are not working with Eggman…good. Scourge spin dashed Silver Sonic but the silver menace caught Scourge while he was still rolled up into a ball and he chucked Scourge back at the Destructix.

Scourge accidently hit Fiona and Flying. Ouch. Predator and Simian along with Lightning ran forward to deal some attacks. Simian got a few punches that left dents in the robot but was fired with a laser of some kind, Lightning and Predator stayed back, working on a plan to take Silver Sonic down.

Now, I wish I could help but I don't have nothing but information and a warp ring. No powers of any kind and little fighting experience…not true. I did fight in high school a lot, but the difference between a cat fight and a killer robot was that I would be fighting for my life, not to prove who the best bitch in the hall is.

I just watched the Destructix and Silver Sonic duel it out and I eventually got bored with not doing anything and I opened up my warp ring and walked threw only to appear at the bottom of the temple hidden in the shadows.

Lightning and Predator split up and got on both sides of the robot. Then at the same time launched forward with Predator coming from high and Lightning low. Lightning tripped the Silver robot while Predator bashed the side of its head. I smiled seeing as everything was going to be fine and Silver Sonic would be trashed. NOPE!

Lightning turned around to deal a second blow but Silver Sonic launched out of a dust cloud and grabbed lightning between his claws and pinned him to a tree. "Oh shit Lightning!" I said to myself and without thinking I picked up a rock and chucked it a Silver Sonic. It clanked against his head and he turned half way around to see where the weak attack came from. "Over here you bucket of bolts!" I called and threw another rock. Yes, I was being suicidal.

Silver Sonic let go of Lightning and turned on an engine and shot forward. I yelped and sprinted off in the other direction. I turned and ran into the forest with Silver Sonic hot on my trail. While I was running for my life I thought about everything I knew about Silver Sonic.

Okay, this looks similar to the Death Egg version, speed isn't very fast, but makes up for that in strength. Also its metal is near indestructible… Shit I am screwed. I started to slow down since I was using all of my energy to run from it and my body still hurt from when I first woke up in this world.

Suddenly a laser was shot and it nearly hit me if it wasn't for a tree. "Thank you tree!" I called to it and continued to run like mad. I looked back to see nothing was fallowing me and I wondered if it had given up. _Clank!_

I hit something hard and I fell to the ground, I should have been watching were I was going. I shook my head and looked up to see Silver Sonic standing over me. It raised its arm and a red light began to form in its hand.

"Celty!" someone called but I closed my eyes and held up my hand to shield me from the attack that was coming. Silver Sonic fired a red beam and I screamed. Suddenly there was a small explosion and I opened my eyes to see Silver Sonic taking a few steps back and one of its eyes were busted. What the hell happened?

"Celty!" someone called again and I looked back to see Lightning running up. He grabbed my hand and helped me off the ground and we were gone running away into the thick forest and leaving the dazed Silver Sonic behind.

We ran back to the temple not stopping for anything. When Lightning pressed the code to open the door, which must have been tricked out with a security system, we took a few steps inside before Flying jumped out of the shadows almost scarring the shit out of me.

"Shiny-spinny-hedgehog gone?" he asked and I shook my head no and said "Still out in the woods, somewhere." Flying flipped his head to one side and looked at Lightning and me and then smiled and said "Love-dovey-birds." Lightning and I just stood there thinking what?

Flying looked down at our hands and I saw we were still holding hands from fleeing Silver Sonic. I reacted first by leaping back and almost running into a wall. "Where just Lynxes! That's all Flying!" I said and he responded by pestering Lightning with a game of twenty questions.

Taking the chance I slipped out if the room and headed down the hall and back to my room. I turned a corner and ran into Scourge; I mean I really ran into him. He was speeding down the hall and I happened to turn the corner at the perfect time for a collision.

I was knocked back and I hit a wall, Scourge just fell over. I rubbed the back of my head and then yelled "Watch were you're going Green Bean!"

"Green Bean?" he repeated and I said "Would you like me to call you the other nickname you got at the Zone jail?" Scourge scowled and I pushed myself off the floor, still a little dizzy from running for my life and then being bashed into a wall by Scourge.

I blinked a few times to clear everything up and I looked past Scourge to see Finitevus silently walking down the halls. His black cape covered his feet so it looked like he was floating down here which made him look creepier.

He walked right past us without giving each of us a glance and I rolled my eyes and said to myself "I Get chased by Silver Sonic and then bashed into a wall and I get nothing for it…" apparently Finitevus over herd me and asked "When did you leave the building?"

My ears went flat against my head and I weakly replied "Well, Lightning got caught by Silver Sonic and I threw a rock at him and lured him away from Lightning and I ran out into the forest." Finitevus looked at Scourge and he shrugged and I said "Of course you wouldn't know. You got used as a bowling ball."

Scourge growled and took a step and Finitevus faked a cough to get our attention. "Where is Lightning?" Scourge asked and I pointed to the room I came from and said "He is playing twenty questions with Flying." Scourge walked past me casting a glare and then it was just Finitevus and me. Awkward…


	5. Trust

It was a long awkward silence between Finitevus and I, and it was broke when Scourge yelled "YO! Dr. Creepy Von Evil! Come here for a sec!"

"Don't call me that!" Finitevus yelled back and went off to find Scourge. I sighed thanking whatever Scourge needed him for happened…for now.

I walked down the hall and kicked my room opened and flung myself into my bed and sighed. I thought about if I could actually make friends with someone here. So far I think the only on here that trust me or doesn't hate me is Flying.

Knock, Knock. "May I come in?" asked a female voice and without looking up, I said "Sure Fiona." the red fox walked in and flipped two coins of some kind on my bed. I picked them up and asked "What are these for?"

"You're an Information broker, right?" she asked and I nodded. "Tell me about what you did today." She said and I simply blinked at her and asked "What do you mean?" Fiona huffed and said "That thing you did against Silver Sonic. Lightning told me he saw Silver Sonic shoot something at you but it was shot back at Silver Sonic along with another attack."

I continued to stare at her than I handed the coins back and said "Sorry, I don't really know what I did." Fiona glared at me and said "Okay listen. If you want to roll with us, then you got to listen to us. And you got to listen to me." She was trying to take control over me…I don't like that.

I stood up and came close to her face and said "I don't work for you! I work for Finitevus." I hissed at her and she growled. _This_ is a cat fight to prove who the bitch of the halls is. Fiona growled and then said "I'm in second command here. And you're the new girl so you listen to me."

"I don't have to listen to a rundown slut traitor." I said and Fiona lost it. She leaped at me with pure anger and I side stepped and grabbed her tail letting her fall to the floor. Fiona turned and tripped me so I fell backwards hitting the floor. Fiona flipped up and placed her foot on my chest.

I struggled and she just chuckled darkly. "Let me up!" I yelled and Fiona didn't budge but began to laugh. Fuck this shit! My body seemed to have a mind of its own and I went limp at first and Fiona asked "Now do you know who is in charge?" I slowly raised my arm up and tensed my hand and opened it.

A confused look crossed her face and in truth, I had no idea what I was doing! A blue light filled the palm of my hand and a blue energy filled it and Fiona leaped off of me at the last second just before I fired whatever it was. The blue energy, which I am going to call B. Chaos Energy for now, blasted up and made a hole through the ceiling. The hole was the size of a basket ball. "Sweet." I said and jumped back up to my feet ninja style.

I looked around the room to see Fiona had fled…yah! I won! I am the boss! Whoo! Okay, no more gloating, got to figure out what the hell I did. I looked up at the hole it made and walked around in a circle examining it. "Ahem…" I looked at the door to see Finitevus, Scourge and Fiona at the door, and coming into my room.

Finitevus stalked over to under the hole and looked up. Scourge fallowed behind also looking at the hole and he whistled. Fiona grabbed his arm and his face changed like he just remembered something and he walked over to me and before he could even start to cuss me out someone interrupted him.

"Celty, come with me." I looked over my shoulder to see Finitevus already walking out of the room and fallowed. I walked out my door and fallowed him down the hall to a part of the building I haven't been to before. We walked down into a very dark hallway and down some stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked kind of worried. "To my lab." He responded and my mind went into total panic. More stairs and another hallway until Finitevus pressed his hand against a regular wall and it opened up to a white lab. I gazed around and took in every detail. There were test tubs over in the right side of the room along with a bunch of documents and loose papers. Over in the left side of the room was a call along with various machines of many different sizes, and in the middle of the room was a brown desk with two computers, and behind it was a cabinet for storing files.

"Over here." I realized that while I had been sightseeing the room, Finitevus had started up a machine and was typing away at a keyboard. I slowly walked across the white tiled floor and stopped next to him. "Lay down on that table." He commanded and I looked past him to see something like an operating table except no operating tools where there…and I hope he doesn't bring anything out.

I didn't move from my spot and Finitevus looked up and said "Go ahead child. I am just going to do a scan over you to see what that thing Fiona described was…unless you know and want to tell me?" I sighed and got closer to the table and stopped right next to it but didn't get on. "What's the matter, don't trust me?" Finitevus asked with his creepy smile. Any sane person would have said no I don't trust you because you're a crazy echidna that helped wipe out over half of your people…but then again, I am not normal.

"No, I trust you." I said and climbed up on the table. I trust you…for now.


	6. Aura Sphere

I closed my eyes as a red light went over my ears and slowly went down my body. I held perfectly still as it passed over me...what would Finitevus find? Human blood? I hope not or there will be a hell of a lot to explaining to do. I heard a beep and opened my eyes. The machine was done and I sat up and looked over at Finitevus who was tying away. But that's not what worried me. As he typed, a surprised look crossed his face more than once and he even leaned back in his chair and sighed. That was never a good sign.

I quietly walked up to him and asked "Is something wrong with me?" Finitevus glanced at me and then said "I'm not sure." Those are words you don't want to here! I would have accepted a simple no instead. "What do you mean you're not sure?" I asked him sounding worried and he typed up something and then said "Whatever you did, it wasn't Chaos Energy." Okay! So no more calling it B. Chaos Energy. "What did it look like when you used it?" Finitevus asked and I thought back to every detail I had gotten about it.

"Well, it just seemed natural when I did it even though I had not done it before. And it was like a mystical blue color and the center was kind of brighter. It was in the shape of a sphere and when I discharged it and it left my hand, I..." I'm such a dumbass...

Finitevus looked over his shoulder to find out why I had stopped talking. "I know what it is." I said and he turned his swivel chair to face me. "It's like Chaos Energy only more important to the user." I said trying to give him information about a power that I have that is in the wrong game world. "How so?" he asked and I said "Without it, the person would die." Finitevus narrowed his eyes and typed up the stuff I said onto a document. How in the hell did I get this power? And isn't it in the wrong world?

"Can you make it again without shooting a hole through a wall?" Finitevus asked and I clutched my hand and then opened it up to make a little ball of flame that was blue energy. Finitevus pulled out a note pad and began to write things down. The little flame started to get bigger and I closed my hand to stop it from getting to big. "And, what do you call this?" he asked and I said "Aura." I told you it was in the wrong world...but so am I.

"Aura?" he repeated and I sat down in chair and said "Aura is a life force of everything living. And it is nearly impossible for two beings to have the exact same Aura. And the attack I did was Aura Sphere." Finitevus seamed stumped about what I was telling him and I don't blame him. If he told me the concept of Chaos Energy from the very beginning, I would be lost in the first few sentences. "Um...Aura is your signature; it is your life force. Cretan people or creatures can use it to their advantage."

"And are you using your...Aura?" he asked and I thought about it and then said "Well no. I draw in other Aura in little amounts and it is put together. But I can use my own." Finitevus was quiet for a long time and then he went back to typing away. "Can you use it in the same way as Chaos Energy?" Finitevus asked and I answered by saying "I don't know."

"What else is Aura used for other than shooting a sphere." he asked and I thought about the Pokémon Lucario and then said "Well...if you really have good control over Aura, you can see for miles by tracking Auras of many different types." Before he could ask another question Scourge kicked the Lab door open and said "Silver Sonic is back."

"Good. You can test out your Aura Sphere on this Celty." Finitevus said and Scourge asked "What?" I walked past Scourge and said "You coming Green Bean or not?" Scourge grumbled something and we headed upstairs. We ran outside and I stopped running and skidded my feet against the ground when it was just Fiona out there. Oh shit.

Scourge closed the door and Fiona said "We still need to teach you your place on the food chain missy." Damit. I backed up away from the two and slowly pulled off my warp ring. But before I could toss it, Scourge zoomed past and grabbed it from out of my hand. Shit...

Later that night.

I lay on my bed, sore and covered with bruises. I had got lucky with Silver Sonic and Fiona by herself, but me against Scourge was just stupid for me even to put up a fight. I closed my eyes, knowing that I was skipping dinner and that I haven't eaten anything in the past days. My stomach growled and I curled up and pulled the sheets over myself.

Knock, knock. Someone at my door knocked and before I could tell them to go away, Flying opened my door holding a plate of food. "lynxy-hungry?" he asked and I pointed to a table where he walked in and placed the food there. I turned my back to Flying and thought to myself. After I picked out what I was going to do, which was just stay around Finitevus I rolled over and yelled. "Flying! Good you scared me!" Flying was right next to my bed looking down at me. As creepy as he was, he seemed to have been the only not blind person here.

He looked me over seeing all the dirt and bruises and then he walked out of the room...I just watched where he had went and then suddenly he poked his head back in and then said "Lynxy come." I hopped of my bed and stumbled after him. He turned around one corner and opened a door for me. I looked in and found a large bathroom. "Thanks Flying." I said and walked in slowly closing the door behind me and locking it. I grabbed a towel and soup and Shampoo. I placed them on the floor by the shower and turned the water on.

I gently unwrapped my old bandages on my arm first. Then I removed the one covering my torso and found a scar in the shape of an X. "Huh...never knew it was there." I said o myself and then stepped into the shower and pulling the curtain over so I had even more privacy. I let the warm water run down my back and I ended up sitting down and letting the water continue to wash over me.

I curled into tight ball and talked to myself. "Why? Why did this happen to me? Why did I end up here? I need help with this...Sarah!" I leaped up and tried to remember everything my friend had said.

Her name in this world was...Felidae! Yes that was what it was! What else did she say? She works for the Chaotix...and she is an Echidna. I smiled and finished my shower quickly. Wrapping a towel around myself, I left the bathroom and hurried to my room where I wolfed down my food and then I looked around for my warp ring. Luckily, I had gotten it back from Scourge after the beating. After finding it and then drying off and fixing my hair, I ran out of my room and headed for Finitevus's lab.

I poked my head inside the Lab to see him still typing away. "Finitevus, I am going to be gone for a bit, i am going out to see an old friend." He nodded telling me that he heard and i slipped out and opened up my warp ring leaving where ever i was and headed for Angel Island, and to my new friend Felidae.


	7. Celty meets Felidae

My warp ring opened up and I stepped through only to be pelted by rain. I covered my eyes with my hand and took a step out. My warp ring went back around my wrist and I took a step.

"AH!" I screamed as I slipped on something smooth and hit it hard. I opened my eyes and looked down to see I was on the Master Emerald. "Stupid rain!" I yelled and tried my balance again. I had to be careful because the rain made it slippery.

When I was sure that I would not fall again I walked to the edge of the huge gem and leaped off and onto the alter. I looked around with my hand shielding my eyes from the rain. Now, where would the Chaotix be? I continued to look around and then having no clue where they would be, I sat down and pressed my back against the Master Emerald to shield myself from the rain.

I looked out over the horizon to see the sky and way down below was land. Even with the grey clouds and the pelting rain, it still looked beautiful. She must be lucky, Felidae. She lives in such a nice place. And she has actual friends. All I got is Frogger, and maybe an Emo Lynx.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM THE MASTER EMERALD!" I snapped my head around to see Knuckles running up. I stood up very slowly and walked in front of the emerald and waited for Knuckles to get closer. "Who are you?" Knuckles asked as he reached the bottom of the alter.

"I am Celty, Celty the Lynx." I said and started to walk down the alter. Knuckles raised his fist and asked "Why are you here?" I stopped seeing as I was getting to close and I said "I am looking for Felidae, do you know where I might find her?"

"Why do you need her?" Knuckles asked and I smiled. Knuckles just proved that she is a part of the Chaotix. "She is an old friend, but I doubt she remembers me. I need her help with something." I said and Knuckles lowered his fist but then suddenly brought them back up and I took a step back.

I looked in his eyes to see he was not looking at me and I turned around to see the Master Emerald was glowing BLUE! "What the hell?" Knuckles and I said at the same time and Knuckles ran past me and up to the Master Emerald. He placed his hand on it and the emerald suddenly gave of enormous amounts of energy that blew Knuckles and me over like we were just paper.

I tumbled down the stairs and gripped the grass so I didn't get blown across the field. Knuckles landed next to me and I grabbed his arm so he wouldn't be blown away. He grabbed the ground and then started to walk forward. I just watched in awe as the Master Emerald blasted this blue chaos energy everywhere and then I realized that it wasn't chaos energy.

"Knuckles!" I called and he turned and asked "How do you know my name?" I shook my head and yelled "That's not important right now! That's not chaos energy!" Knuckles turned his head back to the Master Emerald and then back to me and yelled "What did you do?" I shrugged and said "I don't know!" Knuckles growled and then started to climb up the steps and headed to the Master Emerald.

He reached it and held up his hands and said "The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power enriched by the heart, the controller exists to unify the chaos! Master Emerald! Please calm down!" he called to the green gem but nothing changed. I gulped and crawled up the steps. As I got to the top Knuckles spun around and aimed a punch. I ducked and said "WAIT! Maybe I can help! But please don't bash me across the field! I have had enough of that!"

Knuckles thought for a few seconds and then he growled and said "Try anything funny and you will be tossed off the side of the island." I nodded knowing he was telling the truth and I slowly approached the huge gem and gently placed my hands on the gem. Knuckles growled thinking might just steal the energy or something and I don't blame him. That much power was right in front of me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power enriched by the heart, the controller exists to unify the chaos! Master Emerald, I don't know if you know me or not. But I am a friend to you; let me take this Aura away so you don't have to bear the weight of chaos and aura energy. Please, you can trust me." I said and Knuckles stopped growling and I opened my eyes to see the Master Emerald was turning green again and suddenly I felt very strange, like I could run forever strange.

I backed away from the Master Emerald and Knuckles walked up to the gem and rubbed his hand against it. Then he turned around and gazed into my eyes. "How did you do that?" he asked in a curious voice and I thought for a sec and then said "Well, I kind of guessed on what to do." Knuckles continued to look at me and then a serious look crossed his face.

"Now, what is Aura and how do you know my name, Celty." He asked and walked closer to me. "…I am an information broker, and Aura is like your life force."

"Information broker?" Knuckles repeated and it made me wonder if he even heard me talk about Aura. I nodded and Knuckles asked my favorite question. "Tell me something you know about me. Can you?" I smiled and then said "Hello Avatar, or how about Chaos Knuckles, or even Enerjak?" Knuckles suddenly launched forward with a punch and I leaped back and ran down the stairs. Not my best idea…

Knuckles looked pissed and I stepped back only to bump into something. Before I could turn around, arms wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground. I looked over my shoulder to see Vector holding me up and the rest of the Chaotix were coming. "Aw Damit." I said and back kicked Vector in his stomach then I knocked my head against his chin and he let go. "Freedom!" I yelled and sprinted forward and running through my warp ring.

"Damn, she's gone." Knuckles said and I yelled "Guess again!" he spun around and I shot an Aura Sphere at him and he fell backward. I smiled but it soon disappeared as Julie-Su and Mighty ran forward, both looking pissed. I turned to run but I collided with nothing and then Espio appeared and grabbed hold of my arm. "You forgot about this hand ninja." I said and shot a small Aura Sphere at him since he was so close. Espio skidded back but was still standing.

I opened my warp ring but Julie-Su blasted a ray gun at it and it automatically closed and went back on my wrist. I cursed and ran in the other direction. Mighty slammed his fist on the ground and it made a small earthquake and the rock I was standing under began to crack and I looked over my shoulder and gasped. I was at the very edge of the island. I didn't have time to open my warp ring because the ground collapsed underneath me and I fell backwards and off Angel Island.

I froze up and couldn't get my warp ring from being too damn scared. I closed my eyes scared that I was going to die. Then suddenly I landed in something and I opened my eyes and saw that a female Echidna had caught me. I looked down to see she was riding on an Extreme Gear board like Jet does. "Thank you." I said and she looked down sharply and asked "Who are you?"

She had dark cherry fur and her dreadlocks went down just pass her shoulders. She had one black deadlock that covers her right eye. and her eyes were sky blue. she wore blue shorts and a sleeveless black shirt. she also had a black hair band that held all of her dreadlocks away from her face, except for the black one. "Who are you?" she repeated

"Celty the Lynx, information broker…who are you?" I asked and she said "Felidae the Echidna, Chaotix member." My eyes widen and I yelled "Sarah!" Suddenly the board stopped and she looked at me and asked "How do you know my real name?"

I looked down at the sky and land below and asked "Can we please land first. My first time flying didn't go so well." Felidae sighed and flew forward and past the Chaotix members and into the forest. I patently waited until I saw a base up ahead and she landed in front of the door and opened it up and I fallowed. "Let's had up to my room." She said and we both ran upstairs and into one of the many rooms.

Her room was light purple walls and a green carpet. There was a dresser and a desk. Also a bed covered in red sheets. "Lot better than my place." I said and gazed around the room and Felidae sat on her bed and asked "So, how do you know my name Celty?"

"That's not my real name, my name is Kate, Kate Alicade." I said and smirked as Felidae's eyes widen and she leaped off the bed and tackled me in a death hug. "Felidae…I can't…breathe!" I gasped as she let go and helped me off the floor. "Sorry and how are you here?" she asked and I said "I was going to Japan with my parents," I started and Felidae interrupted and asked "Really? I didn't know your parents was that nice to you?"

I shrugged and then said "I got on the plane and it got hijacked and I was about to be shot when we started to go down and I fell into the warp ring." I said and held up my wrist. "How long ago was this?" she asked and I answered by saying "About…four days maybe."

Felidae gasped and then asked "Have you been on Angel Island that long?" she asked and I shook my head no and said "No, I live somewhere else."

"What do you live in?" she asked and I said "An old temple of some kind." Felidae nodded and then asked "Have you met any of the characters?" I nodded and said "I have too friends now. Flying and Lightning."

"YOU MET THE DESTRUCTIX!" Felidae yelled and I faced palmed and nodded and then she said "Do you work for them?" her voice was scared and I sighed and said "No, thank god I don't." Felidae sighed in relief and then asked "Do you work for anyone? If not I think I can get you a spot here." I shook my head no and said "I already work for someone."

"Who?" Felidae asked and I held up my wrist and pointed to the warp ring. Felidae was quiet for out thirty seconds before her eyes started to widen and before she could say anything I placed my hand over her mouth and said "Yes him."

Felidae's eyes turned from shock to mischievous and she asked "Do you…Like him?"

"NO!" I shouted and cover my mouth then spoke in a normal voice. "Even if I did, it wouldn't matter. You and I both know that Finitevus is incapable of love, friendship, and self-sacrifice and anything else like that. I could die right in front of him and all he would say is what a shame. Then walk away."

Felidae stood still for a second then said "Maybe not. One time I was captured in the Egg Grapes along with everyone else and he had sent me a warp ring so I could escape. All because I had pushed him through a warp ring so he didn't have to fight Knuckles."

I nodded and then asked "Hey, did you get to see Enerjak?" I asked and Felidae nodded and then she said "I can't see why he did that." I nodded in agreement and then added "Hey! If he wants an Enerjak so bad then why doesn't he become one himself?"

"You're kidding right?" Felidae asked in a worried tone and I nodded. "I still cannot believe that you work for Finitevus." I nodded and suddenly the door swung open and Knuckles walked in and asked "Did you say Finitevus?"

I leaped behind Felidae and then I pointed at Knuckles and said "Don't make me shoot you again Knuckles!" Knuckles ignore me and walked forward with his fist up. Before I could move I was pinned against the wall and Knuckles pulled back his fist. I closed my eyes and suddenly Knuckles was knocked through the wall and I fell to the floor. Felidae helped me up and I asked "Did you do that?" she nodded and then said "I think we should leave." Then she pulled my warp ring off and opened it up and I asked "Where are we going?"

"Shopping in Mobotropolice! You need some clothes or are you going to walk around like a male?" she said and I blushed and fallowed Felidae through the warp ring.


	8. Shopping

I fallowed Felidae through a network of shops. Mobotropolice was bigger than I thought! The city was full of Mobians here and there, and I even saw Cream and Vanilla walking into a toy store.

"Here we are!" Felidae said and stopped in front of a shop called The Blow! "Uh…" I couldn't even find words and Felidae grabbed my wrist and push the doors open and dragged me inside. I looked around to find it was just a woman's store. And unlike other stores, everything was placed in a spot by color. The store looked like one huge rainbow!

"Come on! We have to go to the Party Section!" Felidae said and dragged me across the store. I mean it! I sat on the ground while she dragged me into the maze of clothes. Soon Felidae stopped at a pile of clothes and they all looked like stuff I would were. Before I could even get up Felidae picked me up and tossed me into a pile of clothes. I jumped out and Felidae was going through some clothes and I growled and turned back to the pile. I shrugged and dived in moving the clothes around until I found something I liked.

"I am going to go and try these on!" I told Felidae and ran into the dressing room.

2 minutes later.

I walked out and Felidae walked up and walked around me then stopped in front of me and then said "I love it!"

I was wearing black sleeves shirt that had three red slash marks on the front going down sideways across the top and mid-section. I had a pair of jean short shorts. Also I wore black boots that went up to about half a foot. I also got a hair band and braided my long hair in the back. Felidae smiled then she looked me over and asked "Um, where did you get those bruises?"

I fallowed her eyes to my right arm were too large bruises were. I frowned and said "I did fight with the Chaotix, remember?"

Felidae narrowed her yes then said "I know, I saw the whole fight, and not once did any of my team mates do that to you, did Finitevus do it?" she asked.

"No! It was Scourge and Fiona!" I snapped and Felidae simply blinked and then said "Okay, I am so going to slug Fiona again." I started at her and chose not to ask about it. I looked over to a nearby clock and then gasped. "Oh, crap. Finitevus is going to blow a fuse if I'm not back soon."

Felidae smirked and then said "Well first you can't leave till you meet the fastest thing alive!" I smiled and we rushed to the counter and Felidae paid for my clothes and then we rushed out of the store. Felidae pressed a button on her wrist watch and soon her Extreme Gear came and she hopped on. I climbed on after her and held on to her shoulders and we took off. Many Mobians looked up and some pointed. Felidae continued just to ride around the town.

"Where are we going?" I asked and she answered by saying "Wait for it…" before I could ask her another question someone called "Felidae! What's up!" I looked down to see a cobalt hedgehog waving up at us and Felidae flew down low and stopped. Sonic did a U-turn and came back.

"Hi Sonic!" Felidae said as we hopped of the board. Sonic did his trademark thumbs up and smile and I giggled.

"Who is this?" Sonic asked looking at me and I said "I'm Celty the Lynx, information broker." I winked at Sonic and he blushed. "Celty here is an old friend from where I used to live before the Chaotix." Felidae said and Sonic nodded and a question popped up in my head. "Hey Sonic," I started and he turned back to me. "Do you think you can take me to meet Nicole?" I asked and Sonic at first didn't respond.

"Sure, but why?" he asked and I shrugged and said "I have always wanted to meet her. For one she is a Lynx like me and two I think she is real cool!" Sonic smiled and Felidae said "I got to go, Knuckles is already pissed at me so I don't want to make him any angrier." I nodded and gave Felidae a hug then she flew off.

"Why is Knux mad at her?" Sonic asked and I said "She punched him through a wall."

"Again?" Sonic asked and I shrugged and Sonic grabbed my hand and then said "Hold on tight!" Crap! Before I could even blink we were going at least 100 miles an hour. "Whooo!" I yelled and Sonic smirked and sped up. In no time we were at a house. (I gave Nicole her own house.)

Sonic knocked rapidly on the door and tapped his foot. I waited behind him and soon the door opened up and Sally was standing there. "Hi Sal, is Nicole in there?" Sonic asked and Sally nodded then spotted me and asked "Hello, who are you?"

"Celty the Lynx, Information broker." I said and bowed. She was a princess after all. Sally smiled and then she asked "How good are you at your job?" Whooo!

"Good enough to know more than anyone else does." I said and Sonic asked "Really, tell me something about me." Ah, my favorite question!

"Well, let's see…Next time I see you well go out and get a few Chile Dogs." I said because I really don't want to say anything that might make Sonic hate me.

"Hum…good but everyone knows I like Chile Dogs!" Sonic laughed and Sally walked inside to get the phone. I looked away and said "How was your first time going super?" Sonic stopped laughing. I turned back around and Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry! I won't talk about _him_." I said and Nicole came to the door.

"Hello! I am one of your biggest fans!" I said and ran past Sonic and stood in front of Nicole. Nicole seemed shocked for a second, probably because most people avoid her because of Iron Nicole. "Um, Thanks." She said and then she looked away from me and asked "Is something wrong Sonic?"

Sonic wasn't facing us nut he said "No, But I am going out for a run." He turned and smiled and then zoomed off.

"Oh, do you know the time Nicole?" I asked and she was quiet for a few seconds then she said "The time is 5:48 PM." I gasped and then said "Oh No. I am going to be in so much trouble. I will see you later Nicole!" I said and opened up my warp ring and jumped through only to land on my bed.

I smiled and pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes…BANG! My door was kicked open and Scourge walked in. I sat up pissed and Scourge looked me over then said "Dr. Creepy Von Evil wants you."

"Don't call him that." I said and climbed out of bed and Scourge glared at me as I past him. I turned and headed down to the lab and when I knocked on the door, Finitevus opened it and said "Come in." he walked away from the entrance and I fallowed.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked and he glanced over his shoulder and asked "Should you be?" I shrugged and he sat down. "So what did you need me for?" I asked and Finitevus smiled creepy and asked "You are aware of Enerjak aren't you?" UH oh…


	9. Having Fun with Scourge

"Uh, yes." I said and Finitevus held up his hand and made a ball of corrupted Chaos Energy appear.

"How much do you know about Enerjak?" he asked and I said "Knuckles was on once and it is a demi-god that only echidna guardians can become." Finitevus smiled and shook his head no and said "You are right about half of that Celty, maybe, they can be another person other than an echidna and maybe not a guardian." He said looking me over. Damit!

"Maybe, with you Aura you could be-"

"How about you!" I suddenly yelled and cut him off. He was confused and then I said "W-well maybe instead of me, you could be an Enerjak with your corrupted Chaos Energy…" I said and shrunk under his gaze. He shook his head and said "It would never work out and don't interrupt me again Celty." He growled and I nodded.

"Now as I was saying, why not give it a try my dear child. Think of all the good you could do with your Aura." He said in a smooth voice and I said "No Finitevus…I already had problems with the Master Emerald and I don't want to again. And I-I," I couldn't finish my sentence and Finitevus edge me on by saying "Spit it out child."

"If I become this, then I lose my friends and whatever I had left of myself. And Aura is different from chaos energy. And let's not forget what happened with Knuckles." I said and Finitevus huffed and turned away from me. I don't know why but I suddenly felt sad. Maybe it was because Finitevus was mad at me? Nah…

I turned away from Finitevus and quickly ran upstairs and into the main room where dinner was already starting. Everyone was there and I sat down on the far end. Across the table was Scourge who had his feet on the table, on his left was Fiona, on his right was Simian. Next to Simian was Flying and then Predator was on my left and Lightning was on my right. There was an empty chair that I guess was for Finitevus but he doesn't want to eat with us.

Scourge was talking to Lightning and I tuned in on the conversation.

"Like I said, all females have to listen to us males!" Scourge said and was suddenly hit with mash potatoes in the face. And he wiped hem away from his face and glared at me. I shook my head and pointed next to him. He fallowed my finger and looked over at Fiona who was wiping the food off of her hand.

"What was that for?" Scourge yelled and Fiona calmly said "Females aren't lower than males." Scourge growled and then said "Well I will just beat everyone into submission." Another pile of mash potatoes his Scourge in the middle of his face. That time it was me.

Scourge got up and walked around the table. He was holding his plate and I knew what was coming so I pulled of my warp ring and he threw the plate at my face and I opened the ring up and the food went through and came back around and hit Scourge in the back of his head. Everyone burst out laughing.

Scourge growled and then suddenly leaped at me and I fell through my warp ring and he pounced on Lightning instead. I appeared in Scourge's seat and I copy him and placed my feet on the table and said "All hail the Queen." Lightning and Scourge got off the floor and Scourge growled and chucked a knife at me.

A warp ring opened in front of me and the knife was gone…but that wasn't my warp ring. I looked over my shoulder to see Finitevus holding the knife and glaring at the mess we had made. "She started it." Scourge said and glared at me.

"Children! I am working with Children!" Finitevus yelled out loud and walked into the kitchen. I sighed and then everyone was quiet for a while until Flying said "Lynxy got new clothes." Awkward. Everyone looked me over and I caught Lightning's glance and he blushed and looked away. Scourge rolled his eyes and the others just looked and went back to eating.

Suddenly Predator looked past me and stopped eating; I fallowed his eyes and saw Finitevus looking me over. I met his eyes and he turned away and walked off. Figures that guys want to stare but Finitevus? I looked back and tossed the thought away. I ate an Apple and that was it because Scourge's food was all over the floor and he was eating mine.

I got up from the table and Scourge leaped over and landed back in his chair. I rolled my eyes and I went outside, I was going to practice sparing and my Aura.

I trained for an hour on fighting moves and now I was going to try that thing Lucario does. I warp to the top of the temple and then I placed my hands together and took a deep breath. I gazed out at the land in front of me and took it all in. I slowly closed my eyes and took another deep breath. At first I saw only black and I took another deep breath and then slowly blue filled my vision. I saw many trees and small animals of many kinds. Then I focused just around me and I saw myself and a creature of some kind coming up behind me. I didn't tense up and I mad out the shape of a hedgehog and the Aura was a shade of blackness so it was evil…Scourge.

Just when he curled into a ball and shot forward I leaped up and he zoomed right past me. I kept my eyes closed as he stopped and asked "How can you tell what I am doing if your eyes are closed?" I smiled and slowly opened them. "That my dear Scourge is called Aura. Something I can use to my advantage and another thing, you're not the only one that got a boost from the Maser Emerald." I said and fired an Aura Sphere at the green hedgehog and he dodged to the side and zoomed forward.

He tackled me over and I slid to the edge and then I made Aura in my hand and clenched it into an Aura Spear! I tossed this one at Scourge and he jumped up and landed in front of me and grabbed my arms and I smiled and laughed.

"What is so damn funny?" he growled and I smiled evilly and said "All hail the Queen." Then I kicked up and… well you know what happened. .

I leaped through a warp ring hearing Scourge yell "I AM GOING TO FUCKIN MURDER YOU BITHCH!" I ended up in Finitevus lab, but he wasn't there…time for snooping!

I walked around the room and sat down in front of his computer and looked at what he was working on last. What a surprise…it was the stupid Enerjak crap! CRASH! I looked at the door ND I HEARD Scourge rampaging above looking for me. I am screwed. I slowly got up from the seat and walked over to the darkest corner of the room as I heard Scourge slam open the lab door. He walked in looking pissed and I checked his Aura to find it spiking with energy, damn.

Scourge walked in and looked around the room and then he growled and zoomed out of the room almost hitting Finitevus who was coming down with a cup of coffee. "I am going to murder that girl!" he yelled and raced away. I sighed and slumped in the back of the room and then Finitevus called "Come on out Celty. Scourge isn't smart enough to look for you in here." I sighed again and walked out of the shadows ad he asked "Why does Scourge want to kill you?"

"I _kicked _him." I said and Finitevus chuckled and said "Not your smartest move." I sighed and nodded then I heard Scourge running back and he brut through the door. "AH HA! Die bitch!" he yelled and did a homing attack. I yelled and got hit across the room. Ow! I sat up only to be spin dash again and again.

"Scourge! That is enough!" Finitevus yelled but Scourge picked me up by my neck and pulled back his fist. I got really scared and pissed and that entire Aura I had gotten from the Master Emerald seemed to be coming back and I yelled "Aura Blast!" Scourge dropped me as he was hit with a ton of Aura and knocked back and through a wall. I tried to stand up but the world was spinning and I collapse onto the ground, pain was running throughout my body but I couldn't just black out! There was a rush of footsteps and I felt someone pick me up.

Now I began to black out as the edge of my vision started to disappear. Note to self, don't copy Shadow the hedgehog.


	10. The Box

I opened my eyes to find myself in a room. It wasn't my room…but the walls were sandy and the floor was wooden so I was still in the temple. I looked around and my eyes rested on Finitevus who was sleeping in a chair. I closed my eyes and did an Aura scan of the room and found that Lightning was on the other side of the door waiting. Damn…what happened?

Then it all came rushing back to me and I instinctively hid under the covers in case of Scourge was in the room as well. Nothing came and I pulled the covers off and relaxed. I looked back to Finitevus and remembered what Felidae and I talked about.

"_You and I both know that Finitevus is incapable of love, friendship, and self-sacrifice and anything else like that. I could die right in front of him and all he would say is what a shame. Then walk away."_

Maybe not. Characters can change can't they? Fiona did, Anti-Bunnie, Buns did. And Geoffrey has switched back and forth from good to bad! So why can't another one change? Finitevus began to stir and he opened his eyes.

He looked around the room and then his gaze fell on me. "Where is Scourge?" I asked and he stood up and said "Pissed, don't talk to him."

Crap, now every time I set foot in the same room as him he is going to try to murder me…great! I looked around until I saw a window and I looked out to see this was the room right under the top of the temple.

"Is this your room?" I asked and Finitevus nodded and said "Scourge tore up your room so you will have to stay in here for now." I blushed and then asked "What about you?" he didn't answer instead he said "I got to go." Then he walked through a warp ring and left me alone. I sighed and then looked around the room. There was a desk full of notes, a lamp was there to. The room looked pretty boring to me. But since I am an Information broker… I hopped off the bed and then got on my knees and peeked under the bed. Ah ha!

I reached under and pulled out a brown box. It was very dusty and it was about the size of a basketball. I picked it up and then placed it on the bed. I looked back at the door and then I opened the top and started snooping. I looked inside and then pulled out a few pieces of paper and started to read through them. At first they were just letters about his research and stuff like that. But what I noticed is that they were not just recordings but Letters to someone. The part where it says dear whoever, it was too faded to read. I narrowed my eyes at the papers and then said to myself "Looks like I will needs some help with this."

I placed the papers back in the box and then picked it up. I pulled off my warp ring and walked through it and appeared in Felidae's room. Felidae was painting the wall over where Knuckles had been knocked through.

"Got the wall fixed that fast?" I asked and she nearly dropped the brush. Felidae turned around and said "Don't scare me! Or I might end up knocking you through the other wall!" I rolled my eyes and tossed the box on her bed. She took one look at it and asked "That belongs to Finitevus, doesn't it?" I nodded and said "I went snooping in his room, after I woke up from fighting with Scourge." Felidae put her paint brush down and walked over after wiping her hands clean of pain and pulled off her gloves.

"What did you find in that little old box?" she asked with a smug look and then added "Most likely machine parts or warp rings." I shook my head no and said "Nope! Letters to someone and that's just on the top." I pulled the box open and handed the letters to Felidae. She read through them and I went deeper into the letters and grabbed something smooth and small. I pulled my hand back and found it was a silver locked at my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"Celty? What'cha got there?" Felidae asked as she saw my expression. I held the locked up by the silver chain. It had some scruff marks and even looked like dirt was on the chain and the heart. Felidae gently grabbed it and looked it over and then said "I bet it's got a pic of Enerjak inside." She joked but I said "No, I think it's a real locket. But I don't think it's his." Felidae shrugged and then tried to pry the locket open, but it didn't budge. She growled and I swiped the locket away from Felidae before she could through it at the wall or out the window.

I looked down at it and said "If Finitevus has something like this, and then he must have sealed it shut so people like us don't open it up and look into his deepest darkest secrets." Felidae suddenly stood up and raced out of the room heading left. A minute later she came back with Espio. When Espio saw me he pulled out a ninja star and I made an Aura sphere. I smirked and said "I'm ready for round two Ninja."

"Felidae! What is she doing back here?" Espio asked and Felidae said "One she is my friend, Two, she has some secrets on Finitevus she could tell us." I stared at Felidae thinking I'm not going to do that! I made my Aura Sphere disappear and then Felidae strolled over and wrapped her arms around Espio's neck and kissed him on the cheek and said "Don't hurt her. She is a friend from where I came from." Espio calmed down and I smiled and made a heart with my hands and held it up and said "Funny Felidae, you always did like the silent type."

Felidae rolled her eyes and I looked away but remembered that Felidae has been her since Knuckles became Enerjak and maybe before. Scourge is out of Zone jail and that means… "Hey Espio." I called sitting down on the bed. He looked away from Felidae and I asked "So, what was it like leaving Felidae for the clans?" Felidae walked over to me and asked "Please don't start anything Celty." I sighed and said "Too late. You remember when that guy at our School broke your heart?" Felidae shivered and said "How could I forget. You nearly tore his arm off and that's why people started to call you 'That Violent girl'."

"Same thing here Felidae." I said and turned back to Espio and said "Huh? You goanna answer?" Felidae huffed and said "He doesn't have too. And it's not as bad as Lightning breaking my leg." I looked at her and said "He did what?" Felidae must have remembered that I work with the Destructix because she sweet dropped and said "Nothing. I said nothing." I looked back to Espio and said "You got lucky. I got to go pound Fur ball into the dust." Felidae coughed and I remembered the locket and asked "Espio, since you are a ninja, can you open this with your ninja skills?" I asked him playfully.

Espio took the locket and then began to tinker with it. I heard a click and he handed it back and asked "Who does it belong to?" before Felidae could say Finitevus I said "My sisters." I opened the locket up and Felidae and Espio looked over my shoulder. Inside were a female echidna and a male echidna. Both were in fancy clothing and Espio asked "Your sister was an Echidna?" I turned and nodded and then said "Yes, my mom was a Lynx but dad Echidna." Lying was very easy for me if you haven't noticed.

"Is that your sister at a wedding?" Espio asked again and my mind was stuck on the word wedding. I suddenly shut this locket and said "Yes…my sister didn't survive the Albion attack." I placed the locket in my short's pocket and Espio said "Finitevus is the cause for the attack." I turned to Espio and said "I know. I know more about Finitevus then you ever will." I put the stuff back into the box and took a closer look at the locket and started to clean it using my shirt. I rubbed the dirt off witch didn't feel like dirt. I rubbed it my finger against it and said "Ash? Oh…" I realized what I took form Finitevus room and I placed everything inside the box and then closed it up and then dropped to Felidae's floor and rubbed my arm underneath her bed.

"What are you doing?" Felidae asked and I pulled my arm back which was covered with Dust bunnies. "When you go snooping, you need to cover up your tracks my dear Felidae." I said and rubbed the Dust bunnies onto the box. Felidae nodded and said "Stop by more often and tell me how your fights with Scourge go because we both know you like to fight." I smiled and then picked up the box and opened up a warp ring and said "See you on the flip side!" then first poked my head through to see no one in the room then I walked in. The ring closed and went back onto my wrist.

I bent down and slid the box back into its place and then sat on the bed and stretched. After a minute of just sitting there I got up and walked out of the room. I feel like messing with the Destructix. I walked down some old stars and then reached the main floor. Hum…

I opened my door and looked into my room to find it a mess. "He wasn't lying, Scourge did fuck up my room." I said to myself and closed the door and walked down to the living room. I reached the living room to find Lightning and Predator playing cards, until I got closer and found it was poker. I strolled up and asked "May I play?" Lightning looked up and said "No." then he placed his card on the table and Predator smirked and then showed Lightning his cards.

"Ouch…you should have folded." I said and Lightning glared at me. "So you think you can do better?" He growled and I shoved him out of his seat and started to shuffle the deck. I looked up at Predator and asked "How we playing?" before he could answer, Simian and Flying came in and saw the game and joined in. Lightning also pulled up a chair and joined. After everyone had seated Predator said "Let's play Mobian Fold." I stopped shuffling and passed the cards to him and said "Don't know that version, I'll watch the first game and see how it goes." I watched the game and soon figured it out. They were playing a Texas Holdem game. So when the game ended and Simian won I joined in.

Just before the game started, Scourge and Fiona happened to walk into the room and I tensed up. As I looked over my shoulder, Scourge saw me and he walked over and I narrowed my eyes.

"Scourge, were playing Mobian Fold, want to play?" Lightning asked which surprised me and apparently everyone else. Scourge smirked and joined our growing game along with Fiona, now all we need is a bigger table and Finitevus and we could have a Full House! And my mind must have been read because the albino Echidna walked into the room.


	11. Poker Time!

Everyone didn't bother asking Finitevus to play because he was either A. To Busy, B. Hates us or C. Too creepy. But of course I not like everyone else.

"He Finitevus!" I called and everyone gave me a look. Finitevus stopped walking to where ever he was heading and turned to us. I smiled and asked "You want to play a round of Mobius Fold? Or are you too Chicken and afraid to get beat by all of us?" Finitevus looked the group over and then turned back to me.

"Alright." He said and everyone's eyes widen and I felt weird. I really thought he would just walk off and then I could shrug and play with everyone but no, looks like my Full House idea came true. Because Lightning and Flying unfolded a part of the table and it was made a little larger and Finitevus came over and sat in the empty chair that was next to me. Again all eyes were on me except Finitevus.

I gingerly passed out the cards and gave some chips to the new players including myself. "Okay, we are going to keep this game going until the final two face off and we crown a winner." I said and placed the first cards out for everyone to see. There was a silence in the room until I passed and Finitevus threw a blue chip in and we all fallowed with Scourge raising it by two more blue chips. While everyone went off and thought of strategies, I did my own and looked around at everyone's faces.

Fiona looked pissed so she had a bad hand, Scourge looked smug…too smug. Could be a bluff. Flying looked confused so he might fold. Simian had a faint smirk so he had a good hand. Predator had a worried face so he was most likely to fold in the next turn, Lightning looked happy so good hand and Finitevus had no expression at all witch made me mad, and people will now think I have a bad hand. Which was good so I settled down and focused back on the game.

In the end Fiona got knocked out first. We were playing my vision where the loser gets knocked out and we continue to the last two. The Scourge fallowed his girlfriend, Flying and then Simian. Then when we played with just four left, Lightning took the loser spot and as he handed in his chips to be divided by the winners, I smirked because it was getting harder now. We played and all of us, being Me, Predator and Finitevus, played a well fought game. Bye bye Predator. He had played a bluff and it was a little hard to tell but…okay I didn't know he was bluffing.

Now it was just me and Finitevus. It was a little awkward for me, One. I am going up against my favorite sonic character in a game of poker. I mean, who many people get to do that? And Two, I went through his stuff an saw that locket…THAT I STILL HAD! I gulped and felt the side of my pocket and felt the bumps of the chain and heart. I am so screwed if he finds out. I shook my head and got up from my seat and sat across from Finitevus who still had no expression…he reminds me of Shadow right now.

I passed out the cards and got right into the game. If I lose it will be the first in a long time. We started the game and it was long and quiet. Everyone went off to do something but we didn't care. This was a game that I had never played before. I mean I never felt so calm and…and I felt something else…something that I hadn't felt in a long time. I put the thought away and just when I was about to pass, my Aura whatever acted up and I got a vision through my head. It was blurry so I closed my eyes and made it look like I was just planning out a straggly. But I was using Aura spread.

I focused it only in this room and then around me and Finitevus…there! There was a disturbance in the Aura field and it turned out to be a warp ring opining up and Finitevus reached into it and pulled something out. I couldn't tell because it wasn't alive but I had a pretty accurate guess on what it was. Maybe…an Ace? I opened my eyes and threw a chip in. two can play that game. While Finitevus threw in a chip I pulled out a king from who knows where but I got it out of m warp ring.

Soon me and Finitevus where trading cards here and there. Basically cheating but I was only doing it because he was. I could tell when he opened a warp ring, but he didn't notice when I opened mine. When it was time to see who one we both placed our cards on the table at the same time and what do you know…both a Flush!

"Well…" I said not knowing who won. Finitevus looked confused and shocked and inside I was smiling and laughing, but on the outside, I looked confused and determined to win. I looked around the room and spotted Predator and called "Yo Predator! We need you over here for a sec!" That got the others attention and everyone gathered around and then predator looked at both the cards and then said "Looks like two situations happen here. One, this just happened to be a one in a million coincidence, or someone cheated."

Finitevus and I had a stared down to see who would break first and admit they cheated. He had a huge advantage because it was awkward for me to even talk to him, now we have played a game of poker and are staring each other down. But it looked like he didn't enjoy this stare down either. I tapped my finger on the table and held my head with my free hand. He just sat there and slowly everyone started to feel awkward and slipped away, still watching us.

"Want to try again Finitevus?" I asked and then added in a whisper "Without warp rings?" he narrowed his eyes and smirked and then asked back "Yours or mine?" so he knew? I wonder how he knew. Oh well. I shuffled the cards and then started another game that ended with him bluffing and me falling for it…and me smacking my head against the table in defeat. When I did that Finitevus chuckled a little too loudly and Scourge leaned against a wall with Fiona and they started to gossip about who knows what. Stripper and Green Bean…perfect match in my eyes.

Finitevus stood up and then said "I enjoyed the game Celty. We will have to play it again some time, but I must get back to work." Then I watched him walk away and I cleaned up the mess and left the game on the table and as I past Lightning I said "Got farther than you so yah, I did do better." He muttered something but I ignored him and headed upstairs and into my room only to find it still in ruins. I sighed and then closed my door and slid down to the floor out in the floor. I had this coming for "Kicking" Scourge and then Aura Blasting him. And god knows that the last place I want to be right now is Finitevus room…and I still have the damn locket…


	12. A Nightmare or a Dream?

I must have fallen asleep because then next time I opened them, it was darker than dark. I mean it was really dark! I stood up and first pinched myself and made sure I wasn't dreaming. Then I placed my hand on the wall and took a step and then another. If I am going to go to sleep, I am doing it on the living room couch, not the floor. I took another step and nearly fell. I had reached the stairs. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I calmed down and then used Aura Spread. The difference between Aura Spread and Aura seek was when you seek, you look for something, spread was just checking your surroundings. I walked down the stairs getting a bluish glow to everything around me.

Then as I reached the bottom step I scanned the room to find no one. Good, some peace. Eyes still closed, I walked over to a basket and pulled out a spare blanket and I collapsed onto the couch. Instantly, sleep over came me.

"_Mommy…why is sissy not moving?"…My mother looked down at me. Her face shrouded in shadows. "Because she was a bad, and bad people have bad things happen to them._" _She said and I knew it was a lie. I looked back down at my older sister who was leaking red stuff all over the rug. My mommy held something shiny…and I seen it on TV. On the cop shows. The bad guys hurt people with them; the cops help people with them and sometimes hurt the bad guys too. And they leak red stuff too. _

_Suddenly the room began to spin and I was now on top of our house. I looked up and saw only one star in the sky, it was red. It was my sister. Then there was a clicking sound and the shiny thing was placed to my head. I froze up and sky blue tears fell from my eyes. "Why mommy?" I asked and the figure behind me said "Because you're a freak!" I looked down at myself and saw I was a lynx. My tears turned red just like the star and then mommy pulled the trigger. _

I gasped and fell of the couch. I was scared stiff. I had had nightmares before but nothing like that. I sat up and felt my heart beat. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes. I needed to get out, out of this place and get some air. I stood up on shake legs and ran to a window. This was like the six or seventh floor but I leaped out the window and landed on a thing ledge. After I took a few more breaths. Then I shook my head and grabbed hold of the wall. I was headed to the only place I love, the sky. Having more strength and since I am used to this body, it was an easier climb, unlike my first one. All during my thoughts and climbing the side of the wall, I didn't bother an Aura Spread, or notice tears falling from my face.

Yes, my mom did kill my sister. I only have a vague memory of her, and I haven't figured out why she died and I didn't. I never told anyone because I had slowly sealed away that memory and for some reason it came back. My sister's name was…Angel. That's what I gave her. I don't know her real name but now she has one. I think I was…two? Maybe three. I kicked up with my back feet and nearly made it to the top, and that's when my Aura kicked in and told me someone was there. Might be Lightning. I skipped out on checking the person by their Aura because my arms where getting tired and so where my legs. I grasped the ledge and started to pull myself up when my arm just gave away and I let go. Shit!

I closed my eyes as I started to fall backwards but before I could go anywhere, a hand reached out and grabbed mine and stopped my fall. My first thing to do was to look up and I me a pair of golden eyes. I would have rather fallen then the awkwardness coming. The person helped me up and I collapsed on my knees onto the top and the person said "You could of just used your warp ring." I looked up and smirked. "Now where is the fun in that?"

"Fun as in falling to your death?" they asked and I took a breath and said "Well, that part no. But it brings you a challenge and you can't turn back. Got to keep moving forward. Also I needed to clear my head and get some exercise or I won't be ready for my next bash with Scourge." They chuckled and then said "And look where it got you, child." I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"What are you even doing up here?" I asked and they said "I could ask you the same thing." I sighed and said "Bad Dream." Then I walked to the edge of the top and sat down by the ledge. The person stayed where they were at and I patted the spot next to me, and they slowly walked over and sat down next to me. I looked over the horizon and saw the faint orange light slowly appearing over the land, starting to turn the trees into a beautiful color of melding green and fiery reddish-orange. The water turned orange and silver and small duck flicys swam into the water creating ripples and small waves.

I looked up into the fading black sky and felt complete peace…until I saw a star… the sky had turned it red and the nightmare came back and ruined my peace…more like shattered it. Tears formed in my eyes and slowly dripped down onto my lap.

"Are you okay Celty?" I realized that I forgot he was here and I sighed and said "Yes, just fine." Should have just nodded because my voice cracked. God I hate my life.

"You don't sound fine." He said and I shook my head and said "Just a memory I would have rather forgotten." There was a silence but it wasn't awkward like always. "Do you…want to talk about it?" he asked and usually I would have been surprised but I was just too troubled by the dream to actually think about that. But I did looked over at him and asked "You, you want to listen about my problems…it seems…different of you." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"When I was little, I woke up one night. I had heard a loud noise, it was a gunshot but I didn't know it at the time." I started out and he said "Continue." I closed my eyes trying to remember ever detail. "I walked down stairs and saw my mother standing over my sister. She was holding a gun, and my sister was lying on the floor. My mom said something that didn't make since to me but they do now. My sister, Angel. She found something out that she wasn't supposed to."

"What was it?" he asked and I shrugged and said "I don't know if I do know. But whatever it was, it was very important to my mother. My father went on trip that same week and it was just me and my mother left in that house. She reported Angel missing and then after the cops moved there search away from our house, she buried Angel in the flower patch. And Roses grow there every winter. It was different. The only flowers that we had that didn't die of the cold." I finished my little story and closed my eyes and looked around with my Aura. Everything was waking up from their dreams and nightmares alike.

Then just like that, my day got worse. A crackle was heard and a drop of rain landed on my ear and I flicked it off and said "It's about to storm. We should get inside." There was a chuckle and I opened my eyes and he said "You should look at the sky first." I did just that. I looked up and saw just small clouds that promised nothing more than a light sprinkle. Then he said "Down there." I looked down and saw that a tree had fallen over from old age and termites eating away.

"You should use your real eyes more often." He said and I smiled. "But using my Aura has its advantages. Like Scourge is awake and…" I closed my eyes and continued. "He's trying to get Flying for tripping him down half the stairs. Lightning is half awake and the others are asleep. And out in the woods are small creatures like flicys. And over by the ocean is...is sea life such as fish and plants. All working together to keep their home, the reef, in harmony and safe."

I opened my eyes and then said "Fiona just slapped Scourge for saying something about another girl." More chuckling and I said "I'm actually glad I had that nightmare."

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked and I said "Because if I didn't, Scourge would probably be fighting with me right now…and I wouldn't have had this nice time with you, and I wouldn't have seen the sunrise with you."…

…My face turned redder than knuckles fur. "I-I mean…um…" I looked the other direction and blushed even more. I faced palmed and cursed inside of my head. God…I hope he wasn't paying attention to the last part. I closed my eyes and checked the Aura around us. Mine was all light like a cloud and his was somewhat…so he was a little embarrassed. I screwed this up.

"Thanks." I said and stood up. He looked up and asked "For what?" I smiled and opened a warp ring and said "For listening." Then I stepped through and nearly crashed into Scourge…again. But this time we didn't collide but Scourge hit a wall. He rubbed his head and then asked "Have you seen Dr. Creepy Von Evil?" I narrowed my eyes and said "Don't call him that. And he is on the top of the temple."


	13. Ha! You Failed

(Four Days after Celty and Finitevus on the Temple top.)

I walked around the temple looking for something to do when a loud noise comes from a room. It's not a banging noise, more like someone is randomly slamming keys on a piano. I covered my ears as I got closer to the noise and I kicked open a door to find Flying playing a piano. Well he just looked fascinated with it and pissed at the same time so I ran over and tapped his shoulder and asked "What are you doing?" he shrugged and then repeatedly hit the C2 key and I frowned and then he said "Piano-ano won't make pretty music." I sighed and sat down on the bench and quickly cracked my fingers and played the Titanic music and he just watched.

Before any of you ask, I was forced to play the piano. But I do enjoy it. As I played it Flying sat down on the floor and I continued to play for another minute and then stopped. Nothing. I looked down and saw Flying nearly asleep and I gently kicked him with my foot and he opened his eyes and looked around the room. Then he smiled and said "Lynxsy-pinxsy can play Lightning!" Lightning? I'm not… I turned around to see Lightning at the doorway and I sighed. I did not want anyone really knowing about this but I did it for Flying so he would stop jamming the keys…

Lightning didn't say anything but by his look, he wanted me to play something else. I shrugged and then played Hello by Evanescence, piano, no singing or crap! Flying slumped over and soon fell asleep and Lightning walked in and sat on a chair. Something tells me more people are coming, Oh. Wait I know! It's my Aura…

I didn't look up from the piano but Predator and Simian poked their heads in and saw me playing the piano, Flying asleep, and Lightning not looking Emo…Come right on in! And they did just that. I'm fine with the Destructix but Scourge and Fiona Hell No and Finitevus…No. I would just die of embarrassment. I heard footsteps and Aura tells me two people. Stripper and Green Bean. They walked past the room and then walked backwards and I looked up from the piano and said "Go away."

Of course they do the opposite! Unlike the other fans I have now, they just came to screw it up. They walked over to the piano and I changed my song to Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Of course my "Fans" liked it but Fiona frowned and then said "Where did you learn this at?" I looked up and said "Made it up." Of course I'm lying but I hate Fiona. She narrowed her eyes and said "Know any others, other than this crap you're playing?"

I clamped my jaw shut because Scourge was just waiting for the chance to start a fight and Fiona was going to help him. I sighed and played one of my favorites, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

"Sounds boring without any words…Sing." Fiona demanded and I almost punched her in the face. Or maybe I will just Aura Blast her into the next Zone, maybe back to the trash Zone, where she came from. I smirked at my own joke and then Fiona said "I don't here any fucking words." Payback for Blasting Scourge, No? So knowing it's in my best health to do so, I sang the words to the song and wiped Fiona's smirk right off her face. Yah, I can sing too. Not professional singing but better than she will ever do.

She frowned and after a minute of me just owning her in my "Hidden talents" she growled and then slammed her fist on the keys interrupting the song. I stopped playing and then a voice said "Now why did you interrupt her song Fiona?" all eyes go to the door and guess who it is. Give up? Of course you know who it is.

"Yah, why did you?" I asked and she glared down at me and I smirked. "Because it sucked Finitevus. And it was just wasting perfectly good planning time on a strike mission to the Freedom Fighters." Fiona said starting to panic. He walked into the room and said "Good point Fiona, so why aren't you and Scourge planning something? You are the leader of the Destructix after all." He said and got close to her. Her eyes got wide and she grabbed Scourge and ran out of the room.

The rest of the Destructix fallowed felling awkward now. And so did I…holy shit. Does he like…NO. Don't think like that Celty! I screamed at myself and then remembered everything I had ever read of Finitevus, but…

After everyone left I turned back to the piano and guessing that's the only stayed to hear my work. I started up from the beginning, not singing, and played through. I closed my eyes and planned out the used Aura to see my movements and all around. Finitevus was about five feet away from me. And then he took a few steps and then was two and a half. Oh here comes the hard part. I focused on the piano. My mind was focused on this key and then that key and it kept jumping around.

After the hard part went by I stretched out my Aura but only by a few inches. Finitevus was right behind me looking over my shoulder. I looked up at his face, still using Aura, I couldn't make out mush but he was watching my hands slid across the keys and if he didn't know about Aura, he probably think I was gifted at playing the piano because my eyes were closed. Oh, Ending! I opened my eyes and looked down at the keys and then I played the last key and sighed. That song was like four and a half minutes long and all piano.

"Did you like it?" I asked. And he nodded and then turned away and walked out of the room. Okay…

"I liked it." I jumped at the voice and I looked over to see Lightning in the darkest corner of the room. How did I not notice him? I smiled and then said "Thanks, if you haven't guessed. The son is called A Thousand Years."

"I know. I have heard it before." I looked him over to see if he was lying and then I asked "Where?" He walked up and said "There is this girl hedgehog that wrote that song. I think her name was Poison, but that is all." Huh…another human. Have to meet her someday. I shrugged and then tapped the keys gently and he asked "Where did you learn to play the piano?" I sighed and stopped messing with the keys. "My mom knew how to play and she taught me." He nodded and then stalked out of the room and as he was leaving the room feel sorry for him so I said "Looks like a storm will come soon." Lightning stopped walking and I continued.

"It may hurt you, or even scare you, but in the end, they disappear." There was a hint of anger in my voice and Lightning's ear twitched and then I said "She will get what's coming to her." He didn't say anything, just stalked out of the room. Now I am board again…I'm goanna go bug someone. I walked out of the room closing the door behind me and I strolled down to Finitevus lab, which leads up to his room where I need to drop off the Locket.

I walked down and into the lab to see a very familiar thing. Finitevus was writing on a piece of paper and then he reached for something but he it wasn't there. Instantly I smiled knowing what was coming. Finitevus looked around the room and spotted his coffee on another desk. He shook his head and opened a warp ring but continued to write. He reached in and I giggled. He looked up but didn't say anything and went back to writing. I looked over at where his coffee is and a warp ring was there and is hand reached out and grabbed a cup of soil sample by accident and I giggled again. He looked up sharply and asked "What do you need?"

"Nothing, just…bored." I said trying not to laugh. He ignored me and pulled the cup of dirt out of the warp ring and I turned around and held my hand over my mouth to hold it in. Next thing I heard was coughing and the slam of the cup. I burst out laughing and said "Wrong cup Finitevus!" before he could say anything I ran out of the room laughing my ass off. I could hear him yelling my name but I didn't turn back around. I ran up the stairs and past Scourge and he ran up to me and asked "Why you laughing so hard Celty?"

"Oh…I just saw a blue flicky fly into the window trying to get some of my food." I said not wanting to share that little joke that I will tell Felidae. "Heh…wish I saw it." He said and walked off.

Later that Night…

I sat down at the table eating a PB and J sandwich and everyone else had something different.

"I heard you laughing today Celty. What was so funny?" Lightning asked and the others except Scourge nodded in agreement and Scourge said "A flicky flew into a window." There was a very light chuckle and then Scourge realized that it wasn't that funny and he asked "Okay Celty. What really made you laugh?" I don't know if it was either A. I hate Scourge B. I like Finitevus…as a friend! Or C. Finitevus was waiting around the corner for my answer. Got to love Aura.

"It was this dirty joke I remembered." Scourge smirked and said "Can't be that bad."

One very dirty joke later…

Everyone was staring at me and everyone was trying not to laugh. I giggled and thought I heard a sigh come from the hall way. Apparently not the only one because Scourge yelled "Hey Dr. Creepy Von-" Smack! And apple had hit Scourge hard enough to knock him out of his seat and I tossed an Orange up and down and said "Don't call him that." (Warning next Idea comes from ICarly) I stared at the Orange and then asked "How many do we have left?"

"A Lot." Fiona answered looking down at Scourge and I nodded and ran into the kitchen and came back with six oranges. "Here." I said and handed three to Scourge." He got off the floor and I pulled him into some open space, also getting a glimpse of Finitevus who was watching us. "We are going to play a game." I said and step back from Scourge. "What game?" he asked examining his Oranges. (Changing the name.) "It's called Ha, you failed. Loser has to clean up after where done" Scourge just stared at me and I turned him around and said okay take three steps away from me and I will do the same.

We did that and then Scourge asked "Now what?" I spun around and chucked my orange at Scourge and it hit him in the back of his leg and he fell over and I yelled "Ha! You failed." Everyone laughed except Fiona who walked over to Scourge and as he got up holding an Orange I smiled and tossed the orange just as he threw his and I fell to the floor dodging the fruit and he did the same. And I dodge another one. Just one fruit left each. I tossed mine up and down and then threw it up very hard and a war ring opened and appeared right above Scourge and the orange came down and hit Scourge. He growled and threw the orange with great speed that suppressed me so I closed y eyes and flinched.

Nothing. I opened my eyes and can you guess what happened. One hint, warp rings are awesome, and it wasn't mine ether. But the orange didn't come back and hit Scourge either. Everyone looked around for the missing orange, mostly because they didn't want to get hit. Just before I gave up, the orange same back and hit me in the back of my head. But yay! It was peeled. It still hurt.

"Ha. You failed." Scourge said and then I countered by saying "I didn't fall over and you didn't through that so you haven't hit me once yet so…Ha, YOU failed."

I picked up the peeled orange and bit into it and said "You lost. Have fun." I then walked into the hallway and it looked like Finitevus just got here but after I passed him I threw a small orange at him and it hit him in the back and I said "Looks like you didn't fail."


	14. The Dark Egg Legion

Hey everyone, My spell Check is not working so sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes. I own only Celty and Felidae!

* * *

><p>"So what prank are you pulling on Scourge this time Celty?" Lightning asked as I walked by holding butter, soap, a pillow, and two bananas. I smiled and said "You will see soon...want to help?" I suddenly asked.<p>

"Sure, why not." He said and followed me to the end of the hallway and to the staires that lead to Finitevus lab.

"Hold this." I handed him the soap and I quickly ran down the stairs and placed the pillow beside the door, and as I started to walk up the steps, the door opened and a voice asked "What are you doing?" I turned and met Finitevus stare.

"Pulling a prank on Green Bean...you want to help?" I asked and Finitevus sighed and said "No, and what are you doing exactly?" I smirk appeared and I said "Oh, it's a secret but will be funny." Before he could ask anything else I ran up the steps and back to Lightning.

I took the fruit and placed it on the floor and handed him the soap and I took the butter and I said "Rub that on the stair handel." I started to do the same and he shrugged and started to rub down the rail.

I looked down the stairs to see that Fintivus was gone but the door was open. This rail was long because there was a lot of steps. After we were done, whatever soap/butter we had left we waxed down a few steps. And as we were doing this I thought a saw a smile appear on Lightnings muzzle.

After that was done we carefully and slowly walked up the stairs and I handed him a banana and said "Do whatever you want with the fruit but we need the peel." I pulled my peel off and ate the banana and he did to.

"Now what?" he asked and I took his peel and mine and said "Whoops." I tossed them over my shoulder and onto the stairs.

"Before we do anything, tell the Destructix, not Fiona or Scourge, to come here and not go near the steps. I got to go tell Fin not to use them eather." I said and Lightning walked down the hall and turned into Flying's room.

I opened my warp ring and appeared at the bottem step and I knocked on the open door. Finitevus was writing something and he briefly looked up and then back down at his paper and asked "What?"

"Okay so the steps outside this door are fixed so don't use them or you could get hurt." I said not making eye contact. Finitevus stopped writing and looked up. I weakly smiled and backed out of the room and warped upstairs. As I got to the top step, Lightning and his gang were sitting on chairs by the wall waiting for whatever I was going to do.

I smiled and strolled down the hall and made a Aura Sphere and opened Scourge's door and said "Happy Birthday!" then shot it at him. He was watching TV and it knocked him over and onto the floor.

Seconds later I was running down the hall with Green Bean commming after me. We turned the corner at the same time and I hopped on the rail and slid down yelling "Weee!" Scourge ran down the steps to catch me but my prank went into action.

He slipped on the peels and tumbled down a few steps and I continued to slide and when I saw the end, I got ready to hit the pillow. I hit the pillow with a soft thud while Scourge was in a ball rolling down the steps and when he uncurled, he was a little dizzy and swayed back and forth.

There was laughter coming from the top of the steps and I heard a faint chuckle comming from the lab.

Suddenly a loud rummble went throughout the building and since the temple was so old, peices of the celiling began to fall. Not big chuncks but bit enough the poke someone's eye out.

I held my arms over my head and small rocks hit against my arms. Then just like that, it all stopped.

"What in the name of Chaos was that?" Lightning asked outloud. Everyone was confused and then we heard yelling.

"Hey! Dr. Finitevus!" Fiona turned the courner and Simian grabbed her arm and stopped her from falling down the stairs like Scourge. I opened a warp ring and said "Walk through this, don't use the stairs."

Fiona walked through the warp ring and appeared next to me and she gave a breif nod before walking into Finitevus lab. I fallowed to but hung back.

"Dr. Finitevus." Fiona called to him and she sounded worried. Finitevus got up from his seat and asked "What do you need Fiona?"

"The Dark Egg Legion has landed outside and Grand Master Lien-Da wishes to speak with you." Fiona said and shuffled her feet. She was very worried about something. Finitevus narrowed his eyes and then said "I want you and the Destructix to head to the main room and wait for us to get back."

"Us?" Fiona asked and I caught Finitevus stare and slowly backed out of the room.

"Celty, you come with me." Finitevus said and opened up one of his warp rings. I followed him getting a stare from Fiona. As I passed through the warp ring, I felt warmth and sunlight and I opened my eyes to the outside.

And me eyes gazed over a air ship of some kind. Wait! My bad. I ment Battle ship. On the side was the Eggman symbol and it was mostly black. And it was in the shape of a blimp. Oh, did I forget to mention that it was fucking huge!

"Celty." Finitevus called for me to follow him and as we got closer to the death trap that is the Dark Egg Legion, I felt like something bad was coming. We walked to the side of the ship and a door opened and two legionaries came out to great us.

Drapped in black robes, and their faces shadded leaving that red glow and only a gold light for their eyes, they did look creepy. Even more than the albino echidna I was partly hiding behind. I noticed that one had a metal hand and the other was wrapped in bandages like Finitevus. Same as the other one.

"Dr. Finitevus, Grand Master Lien-Da has some importaint matters to discus with you." One of them said and Finitevus asked "What happened to Dimitri?" The legionaries shrugged and said "Dimitri has been missing for quiet some time now."

Liers. I thought and Finitevus caught my glares at them and when they turned away to lead us inside, he quietly asked "What happened to Dimitir?"

"Lien-Da." I said calmly and Finitevus turnned away from me and we followed the legionaries inside the ship. The halls and rooms were all shiny due to the metal floors, walls and ceiling. I also saw legionaries rush here and there holding all kinds of tech that I could never tell what it is.

Finitevus scowled at all the tech that we saw. Now, Finitevus does have his own good supply of tech in the temple, but not this much! It's like cocane to them or something! God, I hope I am never legionized!

We turned a corrner and the legionaries stopped in front of a door and knocked on it and called "Grand Master Lien-Da, Dr. Finitevus and..." They paused looking at me and Finitevus said "She is with me."

"And a friend of his is here." They finished and I thought about that. Was I his friend? I want to be, but he might just see me as a worker for him.

"Come in!" a female voice called and the door slid open. The legionaries stood still by the door now on guard and Finitevus and I walked past them and the door closed behind us with a click. Locked? Humm...

Lien-Da the red Bitch, I just hate her with all my heart if you didn't notice, was sitting a red thrown chair. I looked into her twilight purple eyes and saw something...Something is not right here.

"Hello Dr. Finitevus. Long time no see." She started out with a very small smirk. "Not long enough." He responded and then added "Why are you here?" A small chuckle escaped her and then she noticed me.

"Who is this? Have you gotten a little fallower?" She asked in a mocking tone and I wanted to burn her tongue out but I remained calm.

"This is Celty the Lynx, Information Broker. She works for me." Finitevus said in a cold voice and I stayed silent. Lien-Da looked me over and then turned back to Finitevus and said "The Dark Legion needs to set up a new base because the Freedom Fighters along with the Chaotix had distroyed our last and this is the only place we can work with right now." She stated and I already could see legionaries flooding the temple.

Finitevus was quiet for a second and then he asked "What can you offer me in return for a base?" Nothing! She is not staying here or I...I what?

"We know about that little Enerjak stunt you did Dr. Finitevus," She started and without looking I knew Fintievus gave me a hard glance and then she continued. "We could help with that little project of yours." Finitevus now was paying attention to Lien-Da and a twisted grin appeared over his face and said "Make yourself at home." Damn.

Lien-Da nodded and the door opened and she said "Leave now." Without beeing told twice I spun around and stalked out of the room with Finitevus right behind me. As we headed for the exit, legionaries were moving out of the Battle ship and heading all over the ruins.

I sighed and as a group of them past us, I felt a strange Aura comming off one of them. I followed that person with my mind and I could tell it was a she, a echidna...and she was dying. What from? I do not know but it is strange that I picked her out of the crowd. That group headed for the temple and I followed them intended to get closer to this person when Finitevus called me back.

I sighed and turned right around and walked back to the albino echidna who was standing under the shade of a tree. When I reached him he looked like he was deep in thought and then he said "Becareful Celty. Something else is going on and I want you to stay away from Lien-Da or any other high members." I nodded and then he said "That is all." I turned and walked away from Finitevus.

Oh, I won't be anywhere near them Finitevus. Because I am leaving this place.


	15. Whoa!

Attention! Spell Check is still out and I am sorry for that. All The characters belong to their original owners except...

Celty and Felidae belong to Sinbreaker(Me) and Will-Na belongs to BlissofanAngel. I asked her if i could use Will-Na in this story and she said I could.

* * *

><p>I walked through the temple and past so many legionaries! They seemed to be everywhere.<p>

I walked past my room heading for the kitchen but I heard faint cries and sobs coming from the other side of my door and I stopped and backed up. I pressed my ear to the door and yup! Someone was crying. I closed my eyes and looked into my room.

It was that girl! The one that is dying. I can tell because her Aura is lighter then the others and is in a smaller amount then normal. I grabbed the nob and pushed open my door and she gasped and looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry! is this your room mis..."

"Celty." I finished her sentince and walked over to her closing the door behind me. She looked worried. I could tell from her eyes even they were just golden for now.

"Something wrong?" I asked sitting next to her and she flinched and said "N-no, N-nothing's wrong Miss. Celty."

"Please, call me Celty. And I do know something is wrong...you can tell me. I'm the only nice one here so why not?" I said in a warm and freindly voice and she twitled her thumbs and then said "I-I want to leave the Dark Egg Legion, But I can't."

"Why?" I asked and she closed her eyes and tear fell from her face. "I lost my family because of Dr. Eggman! Then I was forced into this! I lost my mother and father! My friends! Even my own children! And my husband..." I didn't know what to say next. She didn't know about Finitevus most likely other than he is letting them stay here.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said and she took a deep breath and said "Don't be. A lot of others feel the same way." Well... "Oh, what is your name?" I asked.

"Will-Na." she said with a sigh. "That's a pretty name Will-Na." I said and she took another breath and said "Thank you." I nodded and then walked to a cooler i kept in my room and got a water bottle and passed it to her.

"Thanks." She said and and took a drink of the water. "So, Do you work for the Destructix?" She asked. I shook My head no and she took another drink and I said "I work for Dr. Finitevus." Suddenly she started coughing and her eyes were wide with shock.

"You okay?" I asked worried. She stopped coughing and then said "S-sorry...d-did you say Finitevus?" I nodded and she shook her head and mutterd something to herself and I asked "Did you know him?" There was a long silence before something happened.

She pulled back her hood and I got a good look at her. She had pink fur and her dreadlocks went down and under her rode so they must be pretty long. She also had one of her dreadlocks, cut short and was now mechanical. Where have I seen her before?

"My...husband was name Finitevus." Sh said with tear welling up in her eyes.

"Finitevus? That albino echidna down stairs?" I asked and pointed at the door.

"Oh, Well no then. Finitevus was a red echidna, not albino." she said looking sadder. OMG, where have I seen this echidna before?

"Well...um the Finitevus I know...wasn't always Albino." I said and a spark of hope appeared in Will-Na's purple eyes..."Wait!" I suddenly said and made her jump. I stuffed my hand into my jeans pocket and pulled out the locket and asked "Is this yours Will-Na?" I held it out to her and once again tears flooded her eyes.

She grabbed it out of my hand and opened it up and then she pulled it close to her and closed her eyes. A very small smile appeared on her tan muzzle and then she showed me it and pointed to the male echidna and said "That's my husband Finitevus." OMG!

I leaped to my feet and grabbed her hand and said "You need to come with me Will-Na!" I smile was covering my muzzle and she was so confused. BEfore I opened my door I pulled her hood back up and said "Your not in trouble, you just need to meet someone."

She gave a small nod and I opened my door and we both quickly moved through the temple. It was like...11:30 at night. So we need to be quiet. I turned the corrner to the stairs that lead down to the lab and I felt the rail, still slippery but not as much as this morning. I hopped on and started to slide down and Will-Na waited at the top of the steps.

"Try it!" I said as I gently landed on the ground below. A confused look crossed her face and I tapped my foot waiting for her and soon she slid down the rail and when she got to the bottem, she said "That was a little fun." I smiled and then without knocking I pushed the door open.

I poked my head inside and Finitevus was not as his desk like always. "Okay...that's weird." I said to myself and then closed my eyes and did Aura Search. Whoa! Secret room! Finitevus was in a room that must have a secret door or he used a warp ring.

"Um, Celty? What are you doing?" Will-Na asked. I opened my eyes and said "Looking for someone." I got another confused look and I held my hand out and made a ball of Aura that looked like blue flame.

Will-Na stared at it in awe and I said "It's called Aura, the life force of a person. I can use it to attack or defend myself. I can also use it to look across the land at a five mile limit."

"Wow, so did you find the person you were looking for?" she asked.

"Oh yes I did." I said and becond her to follow me in the lab and I walked to a wall and whispered "Secret room on the other side of the wall." She nodded and I rubbed my hand against the wall until I just gave up and opened my warp ring up.

"Oh, that braclet was a warp ring." Will-Na said and I nodded and said "A friend gave it to me...Wait here for a second Will-Na." She nodded and I walked through the warp ring to come to some kind of thrown room. The walls had fire on burning sticks and statues of Gods I did not reconize stood tall against some pillers and Finitevus sat in a chair made for royalty.

"Dr. Finitevus." I said and he jumped a little. He turned to the wall witch I was at and he asked "What's wrong?" I smirked and asked "Why do you think there is something wrong?" Witch there is!

"You never call me _Dr. _Finitevus, just Finitevus...unless you did something." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and stepped all the way through and then I looked down at my feet and said "Um...I have brought someone here to see you."

"Tell them I am not in the mood right now." He said turning away from me and I ignored him and said "Okay, you can come through now!"

"Celty!" Finitevus yelled sharply and I blushed. Will-Na, looking like any other legionarie, walked through looking calm. She had that locket clutched in her hand. I grabbed her free hand and dragged her in front of the mad and confused Finitevus.

"That is the Dr. Finitevus I know." I said and she looked him over and slowly her eyes widen in suprise.

"Celty...who is this?" Finitevus asked in a flat tone. I rolled my eyes and I then backed up a few feet from the two and said "That is my new friend Will-Na the echidna." Finitevus eye's widen and he sat up strait. Then stood up.

Will-Na pulled back her hood still not knowing that this was her husband standing in front of her.

"Finitevus? Is that really you?" She asked and Finitevus nodded and said "It's been a while Will-Na." I could hear sadness in his voice. Suddenly Will-Na wrapped her arms around Finitevus and he did the same.

I shouldn't be here. I realized and turned to walk back through my warp ring when I heard Will-Na call my name. I looked over my shoulder and Finitevus had the same look he always has but Will-Na was smilling.

"Thanl you Celty." She said and I nodded and walked through the warp ring and back into the lab. As I placed the warp ring back oround my wrist, I felt happy for those two. Will-Na had some of her family back and Finitevus did too.

Then as I headed for the stairs, a pain of loneliness over came me and I stopped half way up the steps. Why was I sad? small tears began to well up in my eyes and then and there did I realized...

_...that I loved Finitevus!_


	16. Good Bye

Okay! So once again Spell Check is off line... I own nothing but the plot, Celty, and Felidae!

Will-Na belongs to BlissofanAngel

* * *

><p>I jumped out of my warp ring and landed on Felidae's bed.<p>

"What the Fuck? Celty!" She yelled half awake. I didn't care. She sat up and I tackled her in a hug. She held still and then clicked on a light and asked "Um...why are you here and it is...12:212!" she nearly yelled the last part. I didn't answer but barried my face into her pajama shirt.

Felidae was quiet for a few seconds before she asked "Finitevus?" I nodded and then she asked "Did he hurt you?" There was anger in her voice and I mubbled "No." Felidae waited in scilence and then asked another question.

"Um...What happened?" I sighed and then told her everything from Fiona telling Finitevus that the D.E.L. was there to me leaving the secret room but I did not tell her I had feelings for him. but I think I don't need to.

"Okay...well are you happy for Finitevus and...this Will-Na?" She asked and I nodded. She was quiet and then asked "What do you plan to do now?" I sat there thinking about what I was going to do. Maybe it was time.

"I'm going to go back..." I started and Felidae sighed. "And gather my stuff up and leave them." Felidae placed a hand on my shoulder and asked "Are you sure you want to Celty?" I shook my head no, but I can't stay there.

"I guess you can camp out in my room here until we get you somewhere else." She said and I nodded and then said "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Will-Na is dying."

"What!" Felidae almost yelled...again. I nodded and ran back through my warp ring and back into my room. Okay, time to go. I pulled out a backpack from my closet and threw all my clothes in there along with whatever I had. Then after that shit was done. I got a pencil and a peice of paper.

_Dear whoever gets this, _

_Thanks for taking me in on that day, I will never forget any of you. And I have a few words for each of you. _

_Scourge-Even though I blast you through a wall and played tricks on you, you were still a good friend. And go easy on everyone when you play Ha, you failed while I'm gone. I hope we see eachother again Green Bean! _

_Fiona-I know we didn't start out as the closet of people, but I never hated you. I am really glad I got to meet you. Please keep everyone safe since your the leader. Bye Fiona. _

_Simian- We didn't talk much but I still enjoyed hanging around you. And you are the stronget person I have ever met! That's cool to me and I wish you the best of luck at anything Simian. _

_Predator-First off, You play a mean game of poker and heres a secret...In the last game me and Fin cheated using warp rings. Sorry. Your really the best poker player there now. Have Fun stalking whatever prey is weak. Happy hunting Predator._

_Flying-Yup, never going to forget you! First friend I had in the whole temple. And thank you for it. Oh, and the candy is hidden in the cobord above the fridge, Don't have a sugaur rush Flying. _

_Lightning-I think were more alike then anyone else. Not just because where both Lynxes, and you are the first Lynx I have meet, But I had a lot of fun pulling pranks on Scourge with you help. Maybe we will see each other again Lightning. _

I puased writting and tossed my bag under my bad and stuffed the note under my pillow as my door opened and I looked over my shoulder to see Will-Na waiting to see if she could come in.

"Come in Will-Na." I said and she did. She walked over and sat down on my bed and then said "Celty, I wanted to thank you again." I nodded and said "Just trying to help!" I said in a fake cheery voice and a smile. Will-Na smiled as well but then she slightly narrowed her eyes.

"You like Finitevus don't you?" There was no anger in her voice, only kindness and I sighed and said "Did like him." She looked away for a second and then said "I am really glad I got to meet Finitevus again. But I haven't told him that I..." She didn't finish so I did for her.

"Your Dying."

"How did you know?" She asked shocked and I made a small flicker of Aura and she nodded. I faked yawned and Will-Na stood up and said "Night Celty. I'll see you tomarrow." I waved night to her as she closed my door behind her. "Saddly, you won't Will-Na." I said and got back to my letter.

_Will-Na-Your a great friend and I am truly happy that you got Finitevus back. And I am sorry about Albion. I may have known you for a short time but we will still be great friends. I hope to see you again Will-Na. _

I puased as I came to the last person on this little list I had formed. What will I say to him? I sat there for a while until It came to me.

_Dr. Finitevus- Thanks. For saving me that day. I will not, for as long asI live, will not forget you. And Everytime Scourge calls you Dr. Creepy Von Evil, throw an orange at him for me, Kay? I'll miss you, stay safe Finitevus. _

_To all- I'll miss yah! Truth be told, your more of a family then my real one. Best wishes to all yah! _

_-Celty_

_P.S. The warp ring belongs to Fin. _

I grabbed this damn note and my bag and quietly slipped out into the dark hall. No Legionaries are alound to stay here over night, bisides Will-Na. I tip-toed down the hall and reached Lightning's door and I slipped the paper under after checking he was asleep. Then I opened my...Finitevus warp ring for the last time and I leaped through it and back to Felidae.

As the ring closed it anded on the ground making a _clink _noise when it hit the floor. And one Lynx Ninja heard it and opened his eyes.


	17. Many Choices

**SPELL CHECK NOT WORKING!**_ I own Felidae and Celty._ Will-Na belongs to BlissofanAngel.

* * *

><p>Lightning opened his eyes. He had heard a noise outside his door. Lightning pulled the blanket off of him and slipped his shoes on. After that he slowly walked to the door and reached for the handle but as he took another step, he felt someing.<p>

He backed up and looked down to find a note. Lightning leaned down and picked up the note. He read through the note and the more he did, the more his eyes widen.

"Shit, Finitevus is going to be pissed." Lightning said to himself and then opened his door and took another step and his foot knocked into something. Lightning looked down again and saw Celty's warp ring on the ground.

After picking that up as well, Lightning ran down the hall and first stopped at Celty's room. The door was cracked open and when he pushed it open, the room was empty.

"She really left." Lightning said in disbelief. He shook his head and sprinted down the hall and jumped most of the stairs and kicked open the lab door.

Finitevus was just about to save his work and get some shut eye when Lightning ran in panting.

"Wha-" Finitevus started but Lightning blurted out "Celty left!" Finitevus not fazed by this said "She always visits her friends from time to time." Lightning shook his head and then said "She left, for good." He then held out the note and the warp ring and now Finitevus looked worried.

Finitevus grabbed the stuff and said "Go now Lightning." Lightning nodded and left the lab. Finitevus sat down in his chair and started to read the letter skipping what she said to everyone exsept Will-Na. And he did Not excpect her to write to him as well.

Finitevus reread the paper over and over hoping that Celty was just pulling a prank on him but no laughters or chuckles could be heard. And Lightning looked worried for real.

"So, she left." a voice said and Finitevus looked over his shoulder at Will-Na. She walked over to Finitevus and he asked "Did you know she was going to leave Will-Na?"

"No, I did not. But by the look Lightning had and how you kept on reading it made me guess the right answer." Will-na said and then coughed a bit.

"But WHY did she leave is what I want to know." Finitevus said and Will-Na sighed.

"Maybe, she didn't feel safe here anymore." Will-Na said and looked the letter over. That could be the reason. She never felt safe with the Dark Egg Legion, but in truth, she didn't feel compleatly safe around Finitevus either.

"Could be, but I find that a little hard to belive." Finitevus said and then added "She took on Silver Sonic without any powers at the time, and she even fought Scourge more than once but in that time she never had thoughts of leaving as far as I could tell."

Will-Na had an idea on why Celty left but did not know how to say it to Finitevus. she also had to still tell him about how she won't be around much longer.

"Yo! Dr. Creepy Von Evil!" Scourge yelled as he ran into the lab. Will-Na giggled at the name and Finitevus gave her a look.

"What Scourge?" Finitevus asked and Scourge strolled up and said "Is it true? Celty left?" Finitevus nodded not seeing on why Scourge would care but Scourge huffed and said "Dang, she was fun to have around here. Oh, well. Wonder why she left." Scourge said rolling his eyes and then gazed over at Will-Na.

Celty had told them about Will-Na already and Scourge may not be the smartest hedgehog around, but he knew why she left. But wasn't about to say anything in front of Dr. Finitevus. Finitevus handed Scourge the letter and said "She wrote something to all of you." Scourge read though it quickly and then said "I'm going to show the guys this." without waiting for Finitevus to say no or okay, Scourge took off.

"Finitevus...there is something I need to tell you about me...and I think I know why Celty left." Will-Na said getting the albino echidna's full attention.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later<p>

"Come on Celty!" Felidae called to me. I sighed and hurried up to my friend.

Living with the Chaotix is very diffrent from the Destructix. For one no one tries to kill you, Two no one eats dinner at the same time, and three only Felidae and I think Espio trust me. Ray is scared of me and Mighty is always watching me when Ray and I are in the same room.

Knuckles watches me everytime he can. He must think I will go running back to Dr. Finitevus and tell him about the Chaotix secrets.

Right now, Felidae talked Knuckles into letting me guard the Master Emerald with her for the day. How fun! I get to guard a giant green rock! But Felidae also said we would spar too and we could practice my new trick. Here is what happened.

* * *

><p>A few days ago...<p>

Felidae and I stood facing each other. I got into a fighting position and she did too and said "Okay, I am the enemy. Come on at me." I nodded and ran at her and tried to jump kick her but she leaped over me and said "Come on. You can use your Aura for Attacking at a distence but not up close."

I growled and shot a Aura Sphere but she dodged it by leaping into a tree and bouncing off. "HOLD STILL!" I yelled and shot more at her. She was cheating. Felidae's right eye is somewhat blind but she can see stuff no one else can see and predict my attacks before they come.

Felidae smirked and leaped at me to finish this fight off. I panicked and made a Aura Sphere and planed on shooting it at her but I had swung around really fast and before I knew it My Aura Sphere had turned into a rod of some kind and wacked Felidae a good three yards away.

I dropped the Aura whatever and it disappeared and I rushed over to my friend. "Felidae! Are you alright?" I asked worried and she sat up and rubbed her arm and said "Yes...and what did you do?" I shrugged and said "I have no clue! I just paniced and that happened!"

She stood up and so did I. She looked me over and said "Let's replay that again. You stand over there and do the exact thing you did again." I nodded and walked back over to where I was and saw Felidae hiding behind a tree but watching me.

Okay, I first made a Aura Sphere and then wirled around really fast and... nothing happened. I looked over at Felidae and she came out of hiding and asked "What did the thing you hit me with look like?" I thought for a second and then said "A rod or a staff of some kind." I watched as Felidae's eyes shined and a smirk appeared over her mouth and she said "I think I know what it is."

"What?" I asked but she didn't answer. Instead she said "Okay, channle your Aura to your hands and placed them together like this." She said and made it look like she was praying. I did what she told me to and sighed.

"Okay now slowly take them appart keeping the Aura inbetween your hands." She said and she sounded like a teacher. I pulled my hads apart and saw a light blue rod start to appear and I pulled my hands appart far as I could go and a staff was made. I cought it before it feel to the ground and said "Heh...I guess this solves my attacking up close problem."

* * *

><p>Back to now...<p>

So yah, that's what happened. And Felidae keeps saying if I learn anymore Aura moves that she is going to drop me into Pokemon. I always face palm when she does though.

We walked forward until we reached the edge of the trees and I saw the Master Emerald shrine.

"Huh...Last time I was here I got attacked by the Chaotix and saved by you." I said looking around the place and Felidae laughed and said "That was funnny to watch." I rolled my eyes and walked up the pathway to the Master Emerald and asked "Do you guard it every day?" Felidae shook her head no.

"No, Sometimes we take a day off or we send a few people out here to-" She stopped in mid sentence and I felt a warp ring open up. "What now?" We both said and looked across the feild and saw not one, but three warp rings open and at first nothing came out but then a wave of legionaries filed out.

"Great." Felidae said and pressed her wrist watch and yelled into the comunicater "Knuckles! We got thr Dark Egg legion over here and we need back up!" I didn't here Knuckles reply because I had my eyes closed and was checking to make sure Will-Na was not with them...and she wasn't.

I opened my eyes back up and said "So, can i just bash them until they beg for mercy?" Felidae closed her wirst watch and said "Pretty much." Felidae got into a fighting stance and I did as well and made a Aura Sphere in each hand and then shot both forward at the black wave of legionaries comming at us.

Dust and smoke filled the air and I flipped backwards dodgeing a blast frim a ray gun. Felidae had disappeared into the smoke and I tracked her threw my Aura.

"Celty!" I heard my name and saw Knuckles, Julie-Su, Mighty and Vector come running up and Charmmy, Saffrion, and Ray flew over head. I nodded to Knuckles and punched a legionarie in the stomach and then round housed kicked them. All was going well. We were keeping the Legionaries at bay and were still full of energy.

I got ready to shoot a Aura Sphere at another Legionari when a green blur ran past me and I froze up. Scourge skidded to a halt a few yards away and ran backwards back to me and asked "Celty? What are you doing here?"

I looked down at my feet and Scourge looked around and said "Well...this is awkward." I nodded and said "Look Green Bean, I don't want to fight you." a wicked smirk appeared over his muzzle and said "Sorry babe, but I got to help these losers get the Master Emerald. Dr. Finitevus orders."

When he said Dr. Finitevus I felt worse and then said "Well okay. Here you can be the first to be tested out with my Aura Staff."(Looks like Lucario's bone rush and Google if you have no idea what I am talking about.)

"Wha-" Scourge suddenly got knocked a few feet away and I held my Staff in front of me and smirked. "No hard feelings Green Bean, just doing my _new_ job." The word New stung me hard but I didn't show it. Scourge looked at my new toy and smirked.

Suddenly Knuckles came out of no where and punched Scourge away. "Cheep shot Knux." I said nd sighed. Knuckles growled and went after the green hedgehog. I looked around the battle field and one cherry red echidna caught my eyes. Lien-Da was by the Master Emerald.

I took a few steps to her but stopped when I saw a flash of white comming from the other side of the emerald and then I ran a little to the right and saw Dr, Finitevus saying something to Lien-Da. This day just got worse.

I shook my head and pushed my feelings to the back of my mind and charged forward to the shrine. Lien-Da had her back to me but Dr. Finitevus saw me and his eyes widen by a bit and Lien-Da turned around.

I held two Aura Sphere's in my hands, not wanting them to see my staff yet. Lien-Da looked back from Dr. Finitevus and to me and then she said " Well this is a fun little suprise. So have you come back to us Celty?" Lien-Da asked and I wanted to push her off the side of the Island for saying US when I only worked for Dr. Finitevus.

"As hell I am! I rather die then work for you!" I said yelling at Lien-Da and not making eye contcat with Dr. Finitevus. Lien-Da seemed a little shocked at my anwser but recoverd quickly and then said "So your with the Chaotix then...what a shame. I...and Dr. Finitevus could of used you." Dr. Finitevus glared at Lien-Da and I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't want to be used! I want freedom! And I want friends and people that actualy care for me." I spat back at her. She frowned and then asked "So what are you going to do now?"

I didn't say anything but shot a Sphere at her and she was caught off guard and it hit her, but she blocked with her arms. She brought out her wip and cracked it against the ground and Dr. Finitevus moved back to give us room. Time for my new toy.

I made my staff getting a look from Dr. Finitevus and a chuckle from Lien-Da. Before I could even attack, she cracked her wip by my legs and reached into her suit and pulled out a gun of some kind. Ray gun? Oh Shit...it's a real gun!

I backed up and she walked forward and I could almost read her look like a book. There was Anger, Saticfaction, Hunger for power, and revenge. Then just like that, I remebered that Lien-Da hates Dr. Finitevus! Why in the world would she even speak to him?

Enerjak nearly killed her and that was Dr. Finitevus fault! There must be something behind this whole plan to take the Master Emerald... She wasn't very surprised to see me here. Did she know I was here?

Then a idea formaed in my mind and I came up with this.

Lien-Da want's revenge. She hates Dr. Finitevus so she first had the Dark Egg Legion camp out at his place to learn what would make him suffer the most. And when we went to speak to Lien-Da, she must have thought I ment something to him.

"Heh...go ahead and shoot Lien-Da. This wont help with your revenge." I said and a look of suprise crossed her face and I said "I am a Information broker, remember? I know what your trying to do and I can tell you that _he_ does not care if I die right here and now."

Lien-Da gave me a dull look and then glanced over at Dr. Finitevus and then she said "I have no idea what you are talking about you stupid girl."

"Oh, If I am going down, your going with me." I said and then added "Dr. Finitevus." I waited as he turned his attention to me and I said "Lien-Da want's-"

"Revenge."

He finished my sentince and Lien-Da swirled around and they had a stare off. "I have known since the day we spoke to each other." Dr. Finitevus said.

Now! I swung my staff and knocled the gun out of her hands then I slid it over to me and I picked it up. I have been to a few shooting ranges in my time as a human.

Lien-Da stared at me and said "You don't know how to use that! Put it down before you make a mistake that you'll regret." I raised a eye brow and said "I know over two hundread types of guns, I also know how they work and what they can do." I cocked the gun and a flash of worry crossed her face. Instead of shooting her I turn and throw the gun off the side of the Island and said "There also the cause of my sister's death."

"Grand Master Lien-Da!" One of the Legionaries called and ran up a few steps holding his side. "What?" She asked and he panted and said "We need to fall back, there is something wrong with our tech."

I side stepped and said "Leave. Unless you want to be thrown off the Island as well." Lien-Da looked over her odds and said "Watch your back Celty. I will be back." Then she walked down the Shrine and called "Team Alpha, Omega, Ice and Fire fall back into sectiond A and C!" The Legionaries turned and started pushing and shoving to get into the warp rings and I watched them.

"Celty." I turned around and watched as Dr. Finitevus walked up to me and there was a silence between us for a few seconds before he asked "Why did you leave?"

I shuffled my feet and said "I can't stay with the Dark Egg Legion...I just can't." said looking down and Dr. Finitevus said "They won't be staying at my temple any longer. There is still a place for you there."

I thought it over and then said "Sorry Dr. Finitevus. Some of...no a lot of that stuff I said to Lien-Da was my true thoughts." My ears went flat against my head and I turned away from Dr. Finitevus and just then the sky broke out into thunder and rain pelted down.

I walked down the steps dragging my staff behind. "Oh, but tell Will-Na I said Hi." I called and walked off to be with the Chaotix. There was no answer and I looked over my shoulder to see Dr. Finitevus gone.

"Celty! Hurry up!" Felidae called to me and I dropped my staff and it disappeared. I ran to Felidae and she said "I saw you fighting Lien-Da and Dr. Finitevus." Knuckles was in front of us talking to Julie-Su but I knew he was waiting to see what went on up by the Master Emerald.

"Dr. Finitevus offered me a placed back at the temple but I turned it down." I said and looked at the sky. Everyone else couldn't tell because of the rain, except Felidae...but i was crying.


	18. Echos of the Past

Hi Everyone, Few things before the Story starts. Yes, I know I am bad at Spelling but stupid spell check...

Celty and Felidae belong to me, Will-Na belongs to BlissofanAngel.

And to** Sierra Zanimalini14, **I read your latest review and I hope this chapter tells you a little bit more about Dr. Finitevus...

* * *

><p>I laid on Felidae's bed reading a book about Chaos Energy and stuff, when someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Yes?" I called without looking up from my book and the door opened. I glanced up to see Knuckles and he was holding something. I nodded to him and said "Felidae isn't here right now Knuckles."

"Actualy, I am here for you." He said and I closed the book and sat up. Did I do something wrong? Knuckles walked over and starrted out our conversation with "Celty, about that day with the Dark Egg Legion and Dr. Finitevus,"

"Yah Know Knux," I said cutting him off and then added "I ahd forgoten about that till know." Knuckles huffed and said "Sorry but I think you need to see this. Remington showed my father this, and he did the same to me. And I think you need to see it as well."

He held out his hand and I reached and grabbed hold of a small disk like thing.I saw a button and Knuckles said "Press that to start it up, I will be right back."

The red echidna walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. I watched with My Aura for a bit to see Knuckles walked into his own room and just looked out the window. I opened my eyes back up and hit the little button on the side.

A light flickered and a Hologram of a female purple echidna came up. In the background was what I think Albion looked like before...yah know. She had blue eyes and was wearing a orange dress. Her dreadlocks made it down to her shoulders while her hair went down farther down to her knees. Then the Echidna on the Hologram spoke.

_"Hello to whomever found this recording. I beg you to listen for I have not much time. My name is Gala-Na, and I was once head of the Executive council of Albion."_ She paused a moment before she started up again.

_"I once helped mantain the first, and greatest echidna settlement on all of Mobius. We were the cradle of science and technology. Now it is all lost."_ As she finished speaking the screen changed into a hologram of Chaos Knuckles.

_"One can say it all began when a young boy named Knuckles, lost control of his Chaos powers that had been engineered into him before birth." _Gala-Na said and I laid back down on the bed still watching this. I wounder why Knuckles wanted to show me this. I mean I thou-I stopped my thinking about that when the screen changed once again.

This time it showed a red male echidna. He wore a orange shirt with a green strap to it, along with yellow boots. And he also had purple eyes just like most echidnas did and he also had a pair of glasses along with white gloves.

That echidna was looking over a grey suit that was hung up along with grey boots and something else that was hidden of view. I grabbed my sprite and took a drink and listened to what Gala-Na had to say about this echidna. I felt like I had seen him before...

_"It was decided Knuckles had to be Contained. Part of the operations were headed by the promising young Chaos scinentist, Dr. Finitevus and his Chaos Siphon Suit." _I spit out my drink and started coughing like crazy. That echidna was Finitevus? He looks so...happy.

The screen changed once again and I sat up. This time it had Chaos Knuckles being drained of his power by the good Dr. Finitevus.

"_Dr. Finitevus bravely attempted to release much of Knuckles power. Instead he was bathed in the intense Chaos Energy. The energy...changed him." _Gala-Na Said and I looked up at the door half exspecting to see Knuckles but he wasn't there.

When I had looked back the screen had changed. Dr. Finitevus was now albino and sitting up in a hospital bed and a smirke was on his face. I awaited Gala-Na's words to tell me what was going on here.

_"At first we thought that it was for the best. All of his Physical and Mental traits seemed enhanced but he soon began to violently condemning the stare of our world and society..." _So in other words, he believed that the world was corrupted by technology. For those of you who had no idea what she said.

Now the screen changed to Finitevus working with his curropted Chaos Energy and a warp ring. _"Finitevus quickly learned to channle the Chaos Force and used it's ambient energies in his new, dangerous inventions. I was the deciding vote to called for his euthanasia." _Gala-Na said and I think she said To either lock him up or...I don't want to think about the other choice.

Screen changed once again to A echidna Guard was watching Finitevus comming out of a warp ring. And Gala-Na said _"However, Dr. Finitevus managed to escape. All our efforts to find him failed. We were completely unprepared for his return." _

I guessed the next picture would be Finitevus faceing the council but I was way off!

Finitevus stood on a building top. Up in the sky was the Eggfleat attacking Albion. Flames errupted from all around and Buildings colapsed and exsploted. High Flames licked the night sky and the Eggfleat shot down onto the city. Finitevus looked like he does now and in that picture he was laughing. And the worst part is I could almost hear the screams and cries of the citisens of Albion.

This time I heared sadness in Gala-Na's voice. "_He sabotaged all our defences before leading an invasion force from the Eggmad Empire right into the heart of our city. In only a few hours, Eggman had leveled our city and began to capture us all." _Suddenly the screen changed back to Gala-Na and she looked terrified.

"_I have been discovered! Please, if you can, find and stop Dr. Finitevus. He will not stop until the world has been reduced to cinders. Save yourself from our mistake!" _She yelled the last part and as the hologram disappeared, she gave her final words, _"I'm sorry." _

The thing turned off and I set it down on the bed side table. I sat there in silence until the door opened once again and Knuckles poked his head in. I glared at him and asked "Why did you think I needed to see that?"

"Because you did." Knuckles said and strolled into the room. "Dr. Finitevus is not the same as he once was. He-" "I never met him before a mounth ago!" I yelled at Knuckles and getting a small look of suprise.

"You mean you like him... like this?" Knuckles asked and I glared at him again and said "Define Like." Knuckles narrowed his eyes and said "don't think he is a phyco path and can stand to even stay in the same room as him, Like."

"I totaly agree he is a Phyco path (Not as bad as Rosy) But Yes like that...and maybe more." I whispered the last part to myself but Knuckles heard. His eyes widen in suprise and he said "I got to...bye." He rushed out of the room feeling creeped out. I sighed and then noticed Knuckles left that Hologramp thing.

Instead of picking up my book, I grabbed it and played the messege over again.


	19. The Journal Hunt

I stared up at the ceiling. It was around 10:00 and everyone was in bed. Why sleep did not come to me was a mystery. I mean, Felidae only took two minutes before she checked out. And I had been awake for…an hour? Just staring up, nothing really was on my mind except I feel like something, NOT someone was missing. I sighed and decided to try and force myself to sleep. But just as I closed my eyes, I remembered what I was missing.

Like a bullet, I shot out of bed waking Felidae up. Felidae sat up and rubbed her eyes and asked "Celty? What in god's name are you doing?" I looked up from digging through my bag and said "I think I forgot my journal." Felidae just blinked and said "It's just a journal…you can always get another." Then she collapsed back onto her pillow and dragged the blanket over her head. I huffed and said "I wrote about me once being human."

Suddenly the blanket flew off the bed and she asked "Where do you think you left it last?" I weakly smiled and looked at the floor blushing. It took Felidae three seconds before she sighed and said "I think I have a warp ring in my closet." She tumbled out of bed and trudged to the closet door and opened it up. I looked in and saw it was pretty clean. She looked around and then pulled a shoe box off a shelf and took the top off. After she dug through some papers and stuff, she pulled out a warp ring.

"Thanks Felidae, I will be back soon." I said and reached for the ring but she pulled it back and asked "Who said you were going alone? I'm you best friend and I also want to see where you were living before here." I smile appeared over my face and I first said "Okay, but put on clothes and not PJ's." Felidae rolled her eyes and changed into her usual clothes. She also got some things out of a silver box and then grabbed her board and said "We should first charge that warp ring up with the Master Emerald."

"Oh…okay." I said and Felidae opened her window and jumped out landing on the ground. I followed her and landed in the same spot she was just in. After a quick check around the area, Felidae tuned on her board and hopped on. I joined her and we took off into the night. About two minutes later, I saw the Master Emerald come into view. Felidae slowed down and landed in front of the shrine and held the warp ring up. A sparkle of Chaos Energy flowed into the golden ring and I closed my eyes and searched the area incase Knuckles or someone else comes along.

"Okay, it's ready." She said and pressed a button on her board and it folded up and disappeared. I nodded and she tossed the ring in front of us and it opened up and I walked through first. When I stepped out I almost had a panic attack. I thought I was about to fall to my death when I realized that I was on top of the temple. Felidae stepped out behind me and her eyes widen in surprise and she asked "Where are we?" I shrugged and said "I really don't know the area, but we are on top of the temple I lived in."

"Temple?" Felidae echoed and looked over the edge and gasped. I smirked and she backed up and said "I kind of guessed he would live somewhere with little to no technology." I shook my head and said "He has some technology in his lab." Felidae nodded and then said "So…how are we going to get into your room?" I looked over the edge and said "Scale the wall and jump in through my window?" Felidae thought for a second and said "Sounds like it could work…Bye!" Felidae leaped off the side and slid down the wall and I followed her pointing to my old room window.

Felidae stopped on the ledge and grabbed my hand and helped me up. I nodded my thanks and first closed my eyes and checked. "Okay, Scourge and Fiona along with Simian are down stairs in the living room, Predator is in his room, and Flying is in the kitchen. Lightning is also in his room." I opened my eyes and Felidae said "What about the echidnas?" I faced palmed forgetting all about them and closed my eyes again. Will-Na is in Dr. Finitevus room and…" I paused checking back on Will-Na and sighed.

"What? Where is Dr. Fin?" Felidae asked and I said "He's not here and Will-Na…" I trailed off and Felidae understood. I shook my head and pulled open the window. I jumped in first and Felidae followed. After I made sure my door was closed I turned on a light. We blinked a few times and then looked around the room "What does this journal look like Celty?" I opened a draw on my old dresser and said "Black and blue. Golden letters. Says Celty on the front." After searching through my room from top to bottom, we stopped for a minute and sat on the bed.

As Felidae sat down, her foot hit something and she leaned down and reached under the bed and came back up with a ray gun. "What's this?" She asked in an accusing look and I sweat dropped and said "That's not mine! That belongs to the Dark Egg Legion!" Felidae rolled her eyes and suddenly froze. Her eyes changed from sky blue to Chaos Green and she said "I'm getting a vision!" Yes she does get those but they are never good visions.

"Grab my hand before it's over!" She commanded and I grabbed her hand and everything went black at first and then a scene started to unfold.

I was looking through the eyes of someone. No sure who. Whoever they are, they were in a capsule banging on the door. It was made of glass but would not break. Then a scream filled the machine as the person's arms started to glow by the hand and a green light slowly moved down their arms and in its place was metal. There being legionized! The person looked through the glass and I saw black shapes moving and guessed they were Legionaries. More screams came from the person, even though I did not feel any pain, I could hardly stand to hear their cries. But a ripple moved through the black blurs and a white blur was coming up. Then smoke filled the chamber and a explosion followed and everything went black.

I blinked a few times and saw I was back in my room. "That was weird." I said And Felidae was staring at me. "What?" I asked and she shook her head and said "N-nothing, yes I do agree that was strange. That must be what y-a legionaries goes through." She said kind of quiet and she looked away from me and out the window.

"Okay, back to my book!" I said and jumped up. Felidae stood up and said "I think we should go." I spun around and said "What about the book? I don't want anyone seeing that!" Felidae sighed and then asked "Are you sure that the Dark Egg Legion had left?" I shook my head yes and said "Yes! Dr. Finitevus kicked them out that day at the shrine!" I said and grabbed her hand and said "I think I may know where it is." Felidae dug here heels and said "Where leaving now." There was a tiny bit of fear in her voice and I sighed and said "Well…okay."

Felidae opened her warp ring but before we could step into it, it suddenly closed. It didn't close because it was out of power, it was forced closed. Before I could even try to see where he was at, a voice asked "Leaving so soon?" We spun around and in the door way was Dr. Finitevus…and he was holding my journal. I AM SCREWED…


	20. Celty's choice

I couldn't even think strait. What were we going to do now? I looked over my shoulder in hope Felidae will help me but she wasn't there. She left! Oh I am so going to blast her off Angel Island!

I turned back to Dr. Finitevus and then I looked at the journal. I wish I had never written a single page of that damn book.

Yes, I did write about my human life, but I also wrote and drew other things I do not want anyone, not even Felidae to see. And he did.

Dr. Finitevus showed no expression and held the book in his left hand by his side.

"Abandon by your friend?" He said taking noticed that Felidae left. I narrowed my eyes and said "I came for my journal. Nothing else Dr. Finitevus." Did I?

A slight smirk started to from on his muzzle and I asked "Did you...read any of it?"

"Did I? I wonder too." He said. What game was he playing? I took a deep breath and said "Give it back." He didn't hesitate to hold it out but I did to take it back. But I grabbed it and pulled it back. I flipped through the pages to see everything looked okay.

I closed the book and now I felt awkward. I said I would not come back to him a while ago and look where I am at. In my old room standing in front of him.

"You're lucky I am the one that found you and none of the Destructix." He pointed out and I gave him a questionable look and he grinned and said "They believe you betrayed them joining the Chaotix."

"I never joined them. I am just staying with them." I said, that was the truth. I can never be a real member to that team because of where I came from before.

"That's not what it looked like to me, and them. You fought pretty hard against the Dark Egg Legion and even attacked Scourge." He said and, he was right.

"And I am guessing the Chaotix don't trust you either. I mean you're so called friend just left you here." He pressed on and took a step closer. My ears drooped and I looked down at the ground.

"And I bet Knuckles watches you're every step."

I didn't answer. I closed my eyes and rubbed my arm having nothing to say to him. Another step and I opened my eyes just as he said "But I trust you Celty."

I looked up at him. Time seemed to slow down and everything around us seemed to disappear. "I have never doubt your loyalty Celty." He said in a calm voice. He placed a hand on my shoulder and then said two words. "Come home."

Before I could say yes, He was suddenly punched across the room by nothing. Then Felidae appeared looking pissed. Suddenly my head hurt and everything started to spin.

"What happened?" I asked slightly swaying and Felidae grabbed my hand and asked "You really thought I would leave you?" Not waiting for my answer she ran to the window dragging me with her and then she jumped out the window. Then she started to glide.

"F-Felidae!" I yelled in surprise. I looked back at the temple and asked "Why in god's name did you hurt him?" I had yelled at her and I began to growl.

"He was hypnotizing you." She simple said and we rose up hire riding a wind current. "No he wasn't!" I screamed at her and she looked over her shoulder and into my eyes. "Celty. Listen to yourself. I even saw you break from it. That headache you had after I punched him."

"I...He wouldn't...he-"

"Doesn't care about you. He never has and never will." She interrupted me and then added "I thought that message sent by Gala-Na would show you his true side." I didn't say anything and she then said "I told Knuckles to show you that. I saw you cry that day after we left the shrine."

"You should stay out of my problems!" I yelled at her and then added "You don't see me pointing out every bad thing Espio has done!"

"He hasn't done anything bad!" She yelled back and we landed on the ground. "Oh really? Lightning told me about the time he went to get Espio to bring him back to the four clans!" Felidae gasped and then said "That wasn't his fault!"

"Leaving you in the rain hurt wasn't his fault? He left you with your leg almost broken!" I screamed and she turned on me and said "Lightning cause that!"

"But Lightning was not the person I was talking to in my room!" I countered. Felidae huffed and then smacked my face and I calmed down.

"Look, I shouldn't have said that he has never cared about you. But I know for a fact that he was hypnotizing you. Celty, before you get angry again, think about it. Dr. Finitevus destroyed his home, his people! And he has never felt remorse or regret for it!"

"They were going to kill him." I said in a soft voice and Felidae asked "Who? When was someone trying to kill Finitevus...besides Knuckles every time they meet?"

"Gala-Na said she was the one to decide his euthanasia!" I almost yelled and Felidae just stared at me with a blank face. "Euthanasia means to kill someone." I coldly said and Felidae's eyes widen by just a bit and then said "Okay...let's put this behind us and head home."

"I want to go home." I said with my voice cold as the north wind. "That's where were going." Felidae said and opened her warp ring.

"No my home." I repeated and Felidae whirled around and asked "You're going back to Finitevus?"

"I didn't say that!" I yelled back and Felidae's eyes softened and she said "Earth, your family."

I nodded and then she said "I'm sorry Celty but that can't happen. We both know that." I sighed and said "Well, Why did I survive my death and come here?"

Felidae sighed and hugged me.

"I don't know why this happened to us. But I am going to tell you something Celty." I looked up at her and awaited her words.

"At first everything is perfect, and then bad things happen. Then they get better for a bit...Then something unseen and you are unprepared to deal with comes at you. Pain and suffering follows." I stared wide eyed at Felidae and she added "Then, something happens to make it all better. Send the pain away. And then you feel complete."

I looked up at the night sky and saw the stars were shining brightly. "But before most of that happens, you have to find a place where you feel like you belong there. So let's go home." She said and then I turned to follow Felidae.

As we stepped through the warp ring and back to the shrine. Felidae looked down at her hand and then stuffed it in her jeans pocket. "What was that?" I asked and se said "Nothing!"

"Let me see you hand." I commanded and she winced as if in pain and then slowly pulled her hand out. Nothing was in it, just her white glove. And I was about to forget all about this until I saw why she didn't want me to see.

Blood..."Felidae, did you cut your hand?" I asked wide eyes and she pulled her glove off and looked her hand over. No blood.

She weakly smiled and said "I might have used my special attack on..."

"What attack?" I asked and she put her glove back on and it glowed green and to spikes formed on her knuckles. "Knuckles dad showed me some chaos magic before Knuckles turned Enerjak."

I slapped Felidae upside the head and said "You might have hurt him!" Felidae rubbed her head and said "Celty, I would have done so much more then punched him if you weren't there." I growled and then sighed.

Felidae was quiet and then said "Here" She held out the warp ring and I gazed at her and she looked away and said "This is your second chance at life. Not mine. I have my own and need to stop controlling yours."

I took the warp ring and then said "You told me I had to find my own place in this new world." She nodded and then I hugged her tight.

"If the Chaotix ask where you went, I will tell them you went to another Zone." Felidae said and returned the hug. After a minute I said "I'll go get my stuff."

As I opened the warp ring Felidae said "You better hurry and help him."

"Help him with what?" I asked and Felidae smirked and said "That attack might have…paralyzed his arm for a couple of hours…" She sweat dropped and weakly smiled. I faced palmed and then waved good bye.


	21. Coming Home

After throwing everything I own, witch wasn't much, into my backpack I opened my warp ring and paused before walking through. I will be back to see Felidae again. She is a good friend.

After taking a breath I walked through the warp ring and onto my old bed. After throwing my pack down, I flicked the light on. First thing that caught my eyes was the wall. There was a crack in it and it was the same place Felidae punched Finitevus into.

I hopped off my bed and walked over to the wall. After looking over the crack in the old stone walls, I looked down on the floor and saw a black cloth. His cape? I shrugged and turned to the door. As I walked out of the room, I ignored the scarlet drops on the floor and continued.

I stood at the top of the staircase looking down at the open lab door. I took a deep breath and numbly walked down the steps. Each step brought me closer to something that I could not see in my future. Would he be angry? Surprise, don't care?...happy?

I reached the bottom step and peered out of the shadows and saw Finitevus looking through some boxes. He was muttering to himself and then he pulled out a small white case with a red cross on the front. It's a first-aid kit. So Felidae did hurt him...

I sifted my foot a bit and it bumped a small stone into the wall and Finitevus stopped moving. He had heard the noise. He looked over his shoulder and I slid into the darkest corner next to the staircase. Finitevus looked around the room and then he backed up from the first-aid kit holding his arm. Blood dripped down and I felt bad. Yes, he did deserve it but two wrongs don't make a right. I might as well get it over with.

Slowly I walked out of the shadows and Finitevus turned around. His eyes widen in surprise but just for a second.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a cold tone. Probably thought Felidae was going to leap out and attack him again.

I shrugged and then said "I came home." Before I let him say anything I added "Don't try to hypnotize me again or I will punch you instead of my friend." Finitevus narrowed his eyes but said nothing. More awkwardness…I glanced down at his arm and he turned and walked back to the first aid-kit. I slowly followed him and watched what he did. Other than him muttering to himself about Felidae punching him and clawing him at the same time, he just seemed too distracted to even wrap up his arm. After watching him having some trouble because it seemed that Felidae did paralyze his arm for a few hours, I walked up and said "Let me help."

Finitevus sighed and then stepped aside for me to get what I need. After I grabbed some stuff, I pulled up a chair for Finitevus and he sat down. As I wrapped up his arm in some white bandages, I said "Sorry, for my friend hurting you." He didn't say anything and I cut the tape and finished.

"There you go! Oh…Felidae said that you will be able to use your arm again in a few hours." He glared at me and then stood up. He walked over to his desk and I looked around and then asked "Can I say hi too Will-NA?" Finitevus stopped walking and then said "You can't."

"Why?" I asked kind of angry. I Swear if this is just to make me mad and-

"She's dead."

…"W-When?" I asked quietly and he said "This morning." There was no sadness in his voice and I looked down at the floor and he added "I will show you her grave tomorrow if you want to say goodbye." I nodded and then turned to leave. Some welcome back this has been…

Next Morning

I opened my eyes to sunlight. Where is Felidae? I wondered as I sat up and then last night came rushing back. I shook my head and my stomach growled. I pulled the blanket off of me and slipped my shoes on. After a few stretches I walked to my door and pulled it open.

I was suddenly knocked to the floor. Something fell on top of me.

"Celty?" Lightning jumped off of me and I flipped up and glared at him. "I-I was leaning on your door and I swear I didn't know you were here!" he said scared I was going to Aura Blast him. "Uh huh…Whatever." I said and walked past him and he asked "What are you doing back here?"

"Stuff happened last night and I came back…yes Finitevus knows." I added before he could ask. As we walked down the halls to get breakfast, Lightning asked "Did you do that to Finitevus arm?" I looked at him and said "I fixed it up but am I the one who attacked him? No." Lightning didn't say anything else and as we walked down the stairs I heard Flying say "hee hee! Lynxy-shinxy is back!" I sweat dropped and followed Lightning down the rest of the steps and as soon as I reached the bottom step, Lightning turned and pushed me out of the way of a green spiked ball.

"Damit Lightning! Why did you push that traitor out of the way?" Scourge yelled and spun around for another go.

"Hi Green Bean. You can thank Finitevus for me being right here." I said and Scourge skidded to a halt a few feet away from me and grabbed my hand and zoomed upstairs with me being dragged behind him. He was pissed. And he had dragged me all the way to Finitevus lab.

"What is she doing here?" He yelled shoving me forward. I wanted to punch him but didn't. Finitevus was walking to his desk holding papers and he said "I invited her back here."

Scourge growled and rushed past me and slammed his hands on the desk and said "But she left us and joined the Chaotix!" I sighed and Finitevus said "Go away Scourge. She never betrayed us." Scourge growled and then said "But why her? Why not get someone else to come here and fill her spot?"

"Because I decided it Scourge. And you can either live with it, or leave." Finitevus said and walked away from his desk and Scourge. I looked over at Scourge who looked really pissed and he started to run in place and bent his head down. I gasped as I realized he was going to attack Finitevus.

Scourge did a homing attack on Finitevus who was caught off guard. Just before he made contact with the albino echidna, I swung my Aura staff like a baseball bat and Scourge was sent flying into the wall leaving a print as he fell to the ground. My staff disappeared and I rubbed my arm. That took a lot of strength to do that.

Scourge got up from the floor and glared at me. Before I could make another staff, Scourge shot at me. I flinched and panicked. Now this time someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way from Scourge who again collided with wall. I blinked a few times and then turned to the only other person in the room. "Um…Thank you Finitevus."

He looked down but didn't say anything. Just walked back to his desk and I walked over to Scourge and said "Sorry I hit you Scourge." He leaped off the floor and glared at me. He opened his mouth to say something but never got to because a noise came from a huge computer in the back of the room. Finitevus quickly walked over there and Scourge and I joined him. The screen turned on and then a battle ship showed…the Dark Egg Legion battle ship. "Get rid of them." Finitevus said and Scourge smirked and raced upstairs to get the Destructix.

I turned to follow and as I reached the steps I heard Finitevus call "Celty." I looked around the door frame and he had his back facing me and was looking at the computer.

"Be careful." 


	22. The Bomb

I raced outside where the Destructix was already at. Simian noticed me first and called me over to the group. I walked up and asked "How are we going to get rid of them?" Scourge shrugged and then Fiona said "We could warp inside and attack form there."

"No need. There Landing." Predator pointed out and we watched them land their ship. Everyone got into fighting stances as a side door opened and Lien-Da stepped out. A smug look was on her face. Everyone tensed up and I guess they hate her too.

Her eyes looked us over and her smile got bigger when she saw me. She snapped her fingers and more doors opened and Legionaries filed out and without a single word past between us we launched into the black wave of legionaries. A lot of them were ready for us but a few were scared. And I noticed. I felt happy to be beside my friends again. Scourge might not trust me or Fiona but Lightning does, and no one else seems to care that I was with the Chaotix before.

As I swung my staff and knocked one to the ground, he yelled and said "Please! Don't hurt me! I'll tell you what she is planning!" I held my staff to his face and said "Talk." He huffed and said "Okay, Grandmaster Lien-Da had us place a bomb inside the temple when we first came here." He pulled back his sleeve to revile a watch and I looked at it and he said "It's going to go off in a few minutes." My blood turned cold and my heart skipped a beat.

"W-Where is it?" I asked and he said "A lab of some sorts. That's all I know!" In a flash I was sprinting back to the temple and Scourge ran up next to me and growled "Where are you-

"There's a bomb inside the temple!" I screamed and rushed inside. Scourge skidded to a halt and turned to tell the others.

Also, the guy who had told me about the bomb stood up. I had no idea that I had been played. "Grandmaster," He said into a communicator. He waited a few seconds before adding "Celty is headed for the lab. She fell into your plan easily." Then he waited and a voice on the other end said "Good, activate the bomb to go off in one minute."

"Yes Grandmaster." He said and headed for the battleship.

Back to Celty…

I flew through the temple faster than I have ever gone before. After this was over I am going to rip that bitch apart…I turned the corner and sprinted down the steps and tried the door knob but it was locked. I banged on it but Finitevus didn't get it. I yelled in frustration and then made an Aura Sphere and blasted the knob.

The door cracked open and I kicked it all the way. I looked around the room and saw Finitevus at the computer and e glanced over his shoulder and said "I would have let you in but I didn't know if you were a legionnaire or not." I huffed and then ran across the room and said "There's a bomb in the temple!" Finitevus stood up from his chair and started to pull a warp ring off when I heard a faint beeping and new the bomb was going off.

I tackled Finitevus behind some boxes just as the explosion followed. Flames and smoke filled the room and some of the roof caved in. Just as quickly the explosion came, it was done.

My ears were ringing from the noise. I moved my back leg a bit and sharp pain spread through it. I looked over to see the glass was stabbed into it. I tried to push myself up but I hurt too much. I was burned some places or things had fallen on me and left marks. Then a thought came to my head. Was Finitevus okay? I opened my eyes but everything was a blur. I coughed a bit and then took shallow breaths.

"C-Celty?" a voice called but I couldn't respond other than I twitched my ear. I heard noise and I tried my aura. At first nothing came up. Just darkness but then the world unfolded in front of my eyes. Blue light filled the room as I serched for Finitevus.

He was leaning against the wall, and looking around the distroyed lab. "Celty?" He called out and this time I called back to him.

"I'm...here F-Finitevus." My voice was dry and quiet but he heard. He started to walk over here leaning against the wall. Soon he reached me and slid down to sit on the ground. Looks like he was exsausted.

"Tell me..." Finitevus started and then said "If you knew you could get hurt like this, why come back and save me?" That's right. He dosn't understand self sacrafice.

"B-bcause your my friend Finitevus." I could tell he was suprised. "But that doesn't tell me why." He said and I heaved a sigh.

"I did it because...well, I was afraid, and friends help one another." I said and he was quiet then said "But look were it got you. That was a foolish thing to do."

"Foolish to save your life? Fin...there is another reason why I did what I did." I said and then I opened my eyes and the blurs were becoming clear. The ringing in my ears stopped and I took deeper breaths.

"And what was that other reason?" he asked and I took a deep breath. "Finitevus...I L-"

"Yo! Anyone in here?" Someone yelled out...Scourge! After Scourge had called that, the rest of the Destructix called out our names. I wasn't even sure what part of the lab we were in or where the others were at.

I raised my head to call to them but when I tried to call, words was not came out of my mouth. Pain went through my chest and before I knew it, I coughed up something. when I looked at it, crimson dropps formed a small puddle. I had coughed up blood.

I heard a gasp and then Finitevus yelled "Scourge! Over here!" A rush of wind and Scourge pused past some of the debree. Scourge waved to the others and I heard more noise but everything started spinning. No, I will not black out!

"Are you two okay?" Scourge asked coming closer and Finitevus stood up not leaning against the wall. He said something to Scourge but I didn't hear. I closed my eyes and decided to look through my Aura. Everyone was here.

And others. My eyes flashed open and I said "T-The Dark Egg Legion!" Just as I said that, sounds of fightning came from somewhere in the room and Scourge went off to help his team mates.

Finitevus turned back to me, he then looked back at the exit and where Scourge was fighting with the Destructix against the D.E.L. Next thing I knew, I was picked up off the ground and held bridel style.

A warp ring opened and we went through it. Where we ended up suprised me. We were at the Master Emerald shrine. But Finitevus payed no attention to the huge Emerald. He just walked down a few steps and sat down waiting.

I just looked out over the land and pressed my head into his white fur. I wonder, if this was Felidae said would suprise everyone and no one would see it coming...But as I sat there in his arms, I knew the worst has yet to come.

"Why are we here?" I finaly asked and Finitevus said "I'm waiting for Knuckles." I simply blinked and then looked at the Master emerald and I moved my hand and shot a very small Aura Sphere at the gem. It glowed faintly and then stopped.

"W-What about the others?" I asked worried and he said "I'll go back for them." Suddenly Knuckles burts through the trees followed by Espio, Julie-Su, and Felidae. Knuckles glared at Finitevus but Felidae pushed past them all and like a bullet she was next to me freaking out.

"Celty!" she screamed and took me away from Finitevus. Felidae glared at Finitevus and before she could punch him off the Island I said "The Dark Egg Legion, they had put a bomb in the temple."

Felidae calmed down and then Finitevus said "Take her to a hospital. She needs medical attention right away." And without another word he walked through a warp ring just as Knckles made it up the shrine and the ring disappeared.

Knuckles cursed under his breath and then turned to Felidae and asked "Why did you let himget away?" Felidae simple pointed to me and Knuckles calmed down and then asked "What the hell happened to her?"

"She got cought in an exsplosion. The Dark Egg Legion did this." Felidae said and then added "Can I have a warp ring to go to the hospital Knuckles? She needs help." KNuckles looked like he was going to say no until once again I coughed up blood. and Felidae glared at him and he hadded her a golden ring and Felidae jumped through it.


	23. In the Hospital

"How are you feeling today?" I rabbit nurse asked as she came in to check on me. Funny that I had never seen this nurse before and I had been here for a week. Felidae always sat in a chir in the corner. She never left.

"Fine. Same as yesterday." The nurse nodded and then left. Felidae was asleep and had a book covering her face so she fell asleep reading. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I had blackout when Felidae had taken me through the warp ring and woke up two days later in this room.

Sonic and Nicole had come around a few times along with Knuckles who just asked me questions about the Dark Egg Legion and Finitevus. I always say I don't know or I don't remember. Espio came too, but I think he was only coming here because I was Felidae's friend.

No one else came. And I have not gotten word from The Destructix or Finitevus so I have no clue if there okay or even alive. I looked out the window. The stars shined brightly but not as bright as they usually do.

Suddenly Felidae jerked up and looked around the room. "You okay?" I asked and she nodded her head and said "I just had a small vision." She looked at the clock and then said "Should be taking place in a few minutes...I'll pretend I'm not awake so you two can be alone." Before I could ask she placed the book over her eyes and checked out. But even from over here I could see I smile on her face.

Okay...whatever. I turned back to the window because nothing good was on TV and I didn't feel like going to bed yet. And also Felidae just said something weird and I don't trust that rabbit nurse. Something just doesn't feel right about her.

I felt a warp ring open and I sighed. Knuckles or Espio use warp rings to get from Angel Island to here. It's actually annoying. They bring my hopes up that it's The Destructix come to tell me what had happen, but nope! I didn't even bother turning around. Since silence only greeted me, guess it must be Espio come to check up on Felidae.

"Celty." My ears perked and I turned around. "I was wondering if you would show up Fin." I calmly said and he walked up. He stood next to the bed and said "it's good to see you okay. And Scourge and the others are as well."

"I don't know if okay is what I am. I am better but still can't leave this place." I said and sighed. There was some silence that followed and then I asked "Where is everyone now?"

"Another location. After you get better I will take you there." He said and then asked "Oh you never told me why you saved me." I froze up and blushed. "I-I um...I..." I couldn't find the words to say it. I ended up face planting into my pillow instead.

Finitevus just stared at me and I sighed. Now or never... I sat up and took a deep breath. "Finitevus...I l-love you." Silence...A long awkward silence. I saw Felidae twitch and I knew she had also heard.

"Well…I…um…" He tried to say something but I guess couldn't find any words. _Knock, Knock! _The rabbit nurse opened the door and said "Okay Celty I-" She stopped talking when she saw Finitevus standing next to me. She blinked a few times and then continued "Well, I have some medicine here you need to take." I nodded and she placed a tray on the table and then said "I'm very sorry but your friend and Dr. Finitevus need to leave. Visiting hours are over." I nodded and Felidae sat up from the chair and said "Night Celty. See you tomorrow."

She then walked out of the room and Finitevus nodded to me and followed Felidae out of the room. After the door closed the nurse went to the silver tray and I asked "Um excuse me but, I thought I had already taken my med-" She started to chuckle and I stopped talking.

"Oh this is a special kind." She said and before I could even react, she stuck me with a needle and pushed in a green liquid. Almost at once I started to feel very tired and the room started spinning. Just before I passed out I heard the rabbit say "Grandmaster will be pleased with this success of this mission." Then the world went black.

Outside the room Felidae started to walk down the hall when something came to her mind. "Hey um…Dr. Finitevus." She called just as the albino echidna was about to walk through a warp ring. "What?" He asked and she asked "Did you know that lady? She called you by your name." Finitevus stood still for a second before closing the ring and he walked back to Celty's door. Felidae joined him and when he tried the door knob, it was locked. Finitevus got ready to open a warp ring when Felidae instead pulled back her fist and knocked the door down. She leaped through and saw the rabbit was no longer a nurse.

She now was wearing a dark robe and only golden eyes showed through the darkness covering her face. And slung over her shoulder was Celty knocked out. The rabbit chuckled and said "See you echidnas later!" Felidae ran forward to attack but the rabbit pressed a button on her wrist watch and they disappeared. Felidae ended up only hitting air. "Damn…" She simply said and then turned and said "Where is the Dark Egg Legion?" Finitevus simply blinked and said "I do not know."

Felidae growled and smashed a chair in frustration. Finitevus shook his head and opened a warp ring headed to his new location. "Dr. Finitevus. Celty is goanna…" Felidae started and then said "I get visions sometimes and I saw Celty…she was being um…" She walked over and told every detail of the vision and Finitevus eyes widen by just a bit and then Felidae said "We need to hurry before my vision becomes true!" Finitevus was quiet for a minute and then said "They could be in the Egg dome. But I am afraid that we cannot help her."

"Why the hell not?" Felidae almost yelled and Finitevus calmly Looked at Felidae and said "It will be too dangerous just to even set foot near the Eggman Empire." Felidae nearly attacked him but that would make the problem worse. "Okay Dr. Finitevus. I knew your heart was cold but not made if ice. Did Celty coming back, bringing Will-Na to you, saving your Life! And then what she said in here a few minutes ago and yes I heard! Did all of that mean nothing to you?" That time she did yell. Finitevus just stared outside the window and Felidae muttered under her breath and then said "I can't believe she ever loved you." Then she turned and ran out of the room to get help.

Finitevus stood there in the room by himself for a few more minutes before he too left to go get help.


	24. Vision come true

Felidae glided through the night. She only knew how to navigate through the Egg Dome, not the hole Empire, so she would need some help. She looked ahead and spotted a house deep in the woods. This was the place.

Felidae landed on the door step and rapidly knocked and rang the door bell. The door swung open and a black lynx with bat wings yelled "What the fuck do you want? It's the middle of the night!"

Felidae sighed and told this person about Celty, the Dark Egg Legion and Dr. Finitevus. The person listened and then when she was done he yawned and said "I'll help. If I get to destroy some Egg Crap." Felidae rolled her eyes and said "Sure, just hurry you furry ass up."

Back to Celty…

I weakly opened my eyes to a stone wall. I looked around and found myself in a cell of some sorts. I sat up and looked around. Where was I? I noticed some metal bars and I stumbled over to them and looked out. Metal flooring and walls made up a hall way and I saw a few Legionaries guarding what must be the only exit and entrance.

What happened? Then the rabbit nurse and the hospital came rushing back into my mind. Oh… I sighed and looked around for a way to escape. I hope someone knows I'm missing. I turned away from the metal bars and felt the stone wall. Feels somewhat thick.

I sighed and slid down to the floor. Why me? Why do they want me? My Aura powers? My connection to Dr. Finitevus? The information I know? As I sat thinking I heard someone come in and foot steps echoed through the hall and a shadow fell across the cell I was in.

I turned around and saw Lien-Da standing in front of the bars looking smug. I scowled at her and asked "Where am I?' She smiled and said "The Eggman Empire my dear." I growled and then asked "Why am I here?"

She laughed and then said "I want you to joins us." I narrowed my eyes and growled "Never. And why me?" More of her laughter rang through the cell and she said "For one, your power. Power like that can make us so much more powerful."

"What makes you think I'll join? Even if I'm legionized I will never-"

"Who said anything about you being legionized?" She taunted and I got confused. "But I know you won't join willingly." She added and my heart thumped. She nodded to a guard and he opened my cell and two more ran in and grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. Now I was scared.

She walked up close to me and said "Now you behave like a good girl or I will send out an order to shoot Dr. Finitevus on sight." My blood turned into ice and I looked down at the ground. I swear if I ever get the chance I will rip her apart. "Good. Let's go." She said and we followed Lien-Da through a long hallway passing a few Eggbots.

Nothing in this world can make me join her. Nothing…We walked down some steps and into another room. I saw lots of legionaries hanging around, playing cards, sparing, and eating.

Some noticed as and saluted to Lien-Da. The others caught on and everyone stopped and let there Grandmaster pass. After we passed into the next room I felt a chill run down my back. Something bad was going to happen.

Then as we came to another room I had a feeling this is where the bad thing would happen. We walked forward into a dark room and Lien-Da turned the lights on and I closed my eyes for a sec and then opened them back up.

The room was huge and a machine stood out in the front of the room. Was that what they use to Legionize mobians? I took a closer look and recognized the machine from somewhere but had no clue what it was or where I had seen it before.

Lien-Da pressed a button on the wall and spoke into a communicator and soon a big group of legionaries came in with ray guns. Most likely here to make sure I don't escape.

Meanwhile…

Felidae and the black lynx moved towards the Dark Egg Legions base. As the two made it in front of the large building, a warp ring opened. Felidae turned and got into a fighting position.

First the Destructix came out and Felidae got ready to attack until she saw Dr. Finitevus come out last. Honestly she was surprised he even came.

"Dr. Finitevus…" Felidae said calmly and he showed no emotion. "Well Standing here isn't goanna get Celty back." Lightning said and he3aded over to the building followed by Flying and the black lynx. The others followed but Felidae and Dr. Finitevus stayed behind for a bit.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Felidae said and Finitevus turned to follow the others and said "I'm surprised myself that I came." Felidae narrowed her eyes and followed.

Back to Celty…

"Grandmaster!" A legionarie came running up and was panting. "Speak." Lien-Da commanded and the girl said "There is intruders in the north wing headed this way. Reports counted eight." They paused for a second then continued.

"Scourge and the Destructix along with Fiona Fox, a female Echidna and a black hybrid of a bat and lynx." I knew the Destructix, Scourge and Fiona…and I guess the female echidna might be Felidae but who was the lynx?

Lien-Da growled and said "No more wasting time. Get the machine up and running." The person bowed and ran off. Lien-Da turned to me and asked "What do you know about…Robians?' My heart almost stopped. I tried to get away from the legionaries grasp but they had a firm hold.

Aw fuck…I looked back at the machine witch was now lit up and I remembered what it was. It was a robotizer. I kicked and trashed but I was still weak from the explosion a week ago. Damn…

Before I could get what was happing through my head, Lien-Da shoved me through the glass door and slammed it shut and locked it. I turned and then I froze up. I have seen this before. Fieldale's vision! Oh shit this is goanna hurt like hell…

Lien-Da flipped a switch and a light flashed. I banged on the glass desperate to get free. The glass didn't even show signs of cracking. A light erupted from the machine and a burning feeling went around my hands and feet. I looked down and saw that green light slowly moving up my arms and legs.

I screamed as I felt the pain. It felt like I was being stabbed and being burned alive. I wanted it just to be done and over with. I stopped banging on the glass and slid down to the floor. The machine was taking all my energy away.

Tears of pain streamed down my cheeks as Almost all my arms and legs were now a machine. I closed my eyes and hoped it would be over soon.

Suddenly a blast was heard and I opened my eyes and flung myself at the glass to see what it was. I could only see smudges of color but one white blur caught my attention.

"FINITEVUS!" I screamed for him to help me but smoke started to fill the machine.


	25. Mecha Celty

Felidae and the others ran down a hallway that splited off in two directions. Left and Right. "Witch way?" Scourge asked waiting for anyone to decide. Everyone was quiet until Finitevus turned to go right.

The others cast worried glances and then followed the Albino echidna down the hall. As the further they went, a scream was sent up through the quiet air. Felidae reconized it first.

"T-That's Celty!" She yelled and pushed past everyone and charged forward. A door came into view. Without slowing down, Felidae's hand began to glow orange and she tightened them into fist. Next thing anyone knew, the door was sent flying off it's hinges and Felidae rushed into the crowed of Legionaries followed by everyone else.

Dr. Finitevus walked in behind them and gazed around the room. Celty was no where in sight. Had they gone the wrong way?

"FINITEVUS!"

Finitevus spun around and caught a glips off Celty before smoke filled the machine she was in. No one else noticed her cry and Finitevus without a second thought, rushed forward to help her.

Before the albino echidna could reach the machine, a wip cracked near him and Lien-Da moved in front of the machine and said "What's this? The great Dr. Finitevus is actualy helping someone?"

"Move Lien-Da." He calmly said but the cheery red echidna didn't budge. "IT wouldn't really help you Dr. If I moved right now. You do know what this machine is? Don't you?" Finitevus looked past Lien-Da and looked the machine Celty was in and he didn't.

"I have to say I don't know." He said in a flat voice and Lien-Da's smile got bigger and said "Well this fine and dandy machine is...a robotizizer. Along with a few special touches from by yours truly."

Finitevus scowled and then said "If something happens to Celty then your life is on the line." Lien-Da heard a small beep and said "Actualy Dr. Finitevus, it's yours." She then leaped away just as the machine burst open and a misessle shot out at Finitevus. Finitevus quickly dodged to the side and the missle slid to a halt.

In fact it was not a missle, Celty. At least that's what Dr. Finitevus thought at first. But as Celty stood up from the ground. Shiny metal flashed and she turned. Her blue eyes that once showed emotion where now just cold and lifeless. The white part of her eyes where now black.

From her feet up to her knees was black metal to represent her black boots. Blue was around the waist for where her jeens had been and her torso was black with three red lines that went down the middle.

Anger started to well up in Finitevus and he turned to Lien-Da and said "You will pay for this dearly Lien-Da." She smirked and said "Oh, I'm so scared...Mecha Celty, get rid of everyone exsecpt me and the legionaries."

Finitevus turned back to Celty to see what she would do, to his dismay she said "**Yes Grandmaster Lien-Da."** Celty got into attack position and first headed to Scourge who had not yet seen the new thret.

Fiona saw the robot, not yet knowing what or who it was, she yelled "Scourge look out!" Scourge turned around only half way before he was rammed and grabbed by his jacket and hoisted up into the air.

"Why you Bucket of bolts! I swear I am going to smash you into Scrap me-Celty!" His eyes widen in shock and the robian spun around in the air making a tornato and then flung Scourge at Fiona. Both went rolling on the ground.

After seeing her work, Mecha Celty turned and spotted a brown lynx fighting side by side with a black lynx. Rising a bit into the air before taking off, the robian felt a desturbence deep within it;s heart-drive.

Ignoring it and following out Lien-Da's orders, the robian zoomed forward and tackled Lightning into the black lynx. Both fell to the ground and Mecha Celty landed and as the black lynx stood up, she flip kicked him causing him to stumble back. Then she grabbed his wings and chucked him at Lightning who had just gotten up.

Once again the Lynxes hit the floor. Before finding her next target, a blue blur wacked against her head making her sway a bit before she looked up and spotted a blue hawk. She started to fly into the air when something kept her from going attack.

She looked down and saw Simian holding her by her foot. Suddenly something hit her back hard and she fell to the ground. Flying landed next to Predator and the two gave a brisk nod before getting ready to attack the Robian again.

Felidae had seen the whole thing and after coming to her sences, she charged forward to capture her old friend and find away to get her back. But things don't always turn out the best. Just as Felidae got close, Celty who was being held down by the Destructix said "**Release this until or be destroyed." **

No one let go and she said "**Very well, you life forms have chosen your fate."** She first thrusted her engion to get a little bit off the ground before she twisted in spot and the Destructix lost there grip.

After standing up Celty turned and punched Simian and the round housed him knocking him back a few feet. Seeing as Simian would not go down easly, Celty ran over to the wall and ripped a foot wide pipe out of the wall.

Felidae's eyes widen as Celty played baseball and Simain was the ball. HE landed on the ground with a thud. The pipe Celty had was now dented but she didn't care. She flew forward and while Predator and Flying landed some blows, also fell victem to the Robian.

Now Celty stood facing Felidae. "Celty. Please! I am your friend! Fight it! I know you can beat whatever Lien-Da has done to you!" No anwser. Felidae took in a sharp breath when Celty said "**Processing..." **

Felidae britened as it seemed as Celty would be in control, but that was shattered. The Robian's gaze seemed to darken even thought no emotion was shown.

**"Celty the Lynx, living life form is nothing but data to this unit...or as life-forms such as Felidae the Echidna...a memory. But Celty the Lynx's...memories are still with this unit. But this Unit only sees that as Information. Nothing more. My function is to obay Grandmaster Lien-Da, not to be someone this unit is not." **

Felidae thought she heard a tiny bit of sadness behind the Robian's voice. But before Felidae could reason with the killer machine, The robian took off and punched Felidae into a wall. Felidae shook her head and her temper flared.

"Sorry Celty, but your about to get smashed." She growled and charged at the robot. Mecha Celty moved to the side just as Felidae threw a punch. Mecha Celty grabbed her wrist and started to spin around in a tornato just like she did with Scougre. Then instead she blasted upwards still spining, then she flipped upside down and drived Felidae into the ground.

Felidae gasped in pain before blacking out. Satisfied with her work, and a small part of her Heart-drive not wanting to hurt the dark cherry echidna anymore, she turned to the Grandmaster and said **"All Targets taken care of Grandmaster."**

Lien-Da gave a wicked grin and said "Not all Mecha Celty. There is still Dr. Finitevus." Mecha Celty followed her master's eyes and faced a Albino Echidna. "**Mission understood. This unit's new target is Dr. Finitevus the echidna."**


	26. Prophet the Unit

(Now, we get to see the Point of veiw from Mecha Celty...or as she calls herself, "This Unit")

I faced a albino echidna by the name of Dr. Finitevus. Celty the Lynx's memories have been turned into Data and I have read through them. This life-form was the cause of the fall of Albion, an Echidna city.

It also leaves this unit with information of an unknown consept. Emotions? That can't be right. This Unit feels nothing except loyalty to the Grandmaster. But This unit also seems to be giving off others that witch I can not understand. Had Celty the Lynx felt a need to be with this Dr. Finitevus? Or as Mobians call it, Loved him?

Ashame if so. This unit does not wish to feel more sorrow as it felt fighting life-form Felidae the echidna. But I must get on with my Function now.

Taking a step closer to Dr. Finitevus, the albino echidna tensed up but did not move or get into an attacking or defence stance. He just stood with his cape hiding his body. A golden star was on the front.

I took another step forward and another. Slowly making my way to Dr. Finitevus. Of course each step brought new data, or in this case, memories of things Celty the Lynx had done with this echidna, and new emotions.

"Celty." He said and I stopped getting closer. Why did that bother this Unit so much? Why did it bother her to hear that name from this life-form. It did not bother her when the hedgehog Scourge, nor the echidna Felidae to say that name. So why the echidna Dr. Finitevus make it any diffrent.

Shaking away the thought, she flew a few inches off the ground and said "**Dr. Finitevus the echidna," **She paused for a second before she continued.

**"This unit for some reason does not wish to fight you. Give up so that no fight may start. Please..." **Please? Did this Unit just beg? I waited for his anwser but he never got to say a word, because my master called "Mecha Celty, Don't give him the chance. Just attack."

**"Yes Grandmaster Lien-Da. My function is to surve you."** Turning back to Dr. Finitevus she shoot forward but instead of ramming into the albino Echidna, a golden portal, also known as a warp ring, opened and she flew through and chrashed into a wall on the other side of the room.

**"****Processing, Dr. Finitevus types of attacks are, Warp rings, Corrupted Chaos Energy, and sparing." **Pushing myself off the wall, I turned and tried again to pin the albino echidna.

As he opened another warp ring I dodged to the side and continued to dodge many that could leave me from anywhere from in this room, to the Sandblast desert. That is how far a normal warp ring should be able to go. A Chaos warp ring could send me to another zone.

Finaly I got close enough that I tackled him over but he kicked me off sending me fliping over him. In truth, I do not belive that this unit is not fighting hard. Maybe it is because of Celty the lynx's memories and emotions?

Turning I moved in a zig-zag line and caught the Albino echidna off guard for as he was just getting up from the ground. But this unit also noticed that he as well was not as his full power.

**"Processing, you are still weak from the exsplosion inside that old echidna temple." **Dr. Finitevus frowned and so did I. This unit's past life, Celty, was as well weak from that time. Now this unit was the strongest in here.

I grabbed Dr. Finitevus by the neck and lifted him up. No fear showed in his golden eyes. Just anger. At this unit, no. At the Grandmaster.

"C-Celty. Let go!" He said and I tightened my grip. I turned to look at the Grandmaster to see what she would say but she had a shocked face. "Well Mecha Celty, I did not exspect to see you doing this."

**"Do not call this Unit Mecha Celty. That implies that I am still Celty the lynx, only as in a metal body. I am not." **Grandmaster's eyes widen in a little suprise before she said "Yes, I see. Well how about you decide your new name." I gave her a brisk nod and then turned back to Dr. Finitevus.

Looking into his eyes, I said "**This Unit is not Celty the Lynx, and is not Mecha Celty. No. This unit has decided that it shall be called..."** Looking around the room, and seeing what she had done. Her eyes restedon Felidae for a few seconds. Felidae's name could bring about her new one if wished. And this unit does wish to chose that name.

**"Prophet."** I simple said facing Dr. Finitevus once again. "Me- I mean Prophet. Care to exsplane your name?" Grandmaster asked with a bit of confusion in her voice. Funny, this unit thought her master would understand.

**"Of cource Grandmaster. This unit decides the fate of one when told to do so. As of now, I can chose how I deal with the matter of Dr. Finitevus with your comands giving me the chance. I am simply the Connection to your deeds. Your Prophet out of the deeds I do would bring you what you want." **

Grandmaster nodded her head but her face told me she new not of what I was speaking about. "Right, continue with your missioin...Prophet." Lien-Da said and I nodded and turned back to the mission at hand.

I placed my other arm on his chest so he could not move. "**Grandmaster, what do you wish unit-Prophet, to do now? Target Finitevus is held down and can not escape." **

"Kill kim." ...Kill life-form Dr. Finitevus? can this unit do that? Does this unit want to kill Dr. Finitevus? But this unit does not get to decide unless given the chance to do so. Looking back at the echidna, I slowly titened my grip, but still no fear showed in his eyes. Does he not fear of dying? Taking a closer look, I noticed there was sadness in there along with an emotion my data base did not reconize.

"C-Celty, or Prophet...whoever you are," Dr. Finitevus started to say but didn't have enough time to finish because he was losing air. ...shit. This unit will be in trouble.

I let go of him and he dropped to the ground and gasped taking in as much air as he could get. I backed up from the echidna and heared Grandmaster yell "Mecha Celty! You were to kill him! Not let him go!"

I turned to face the Grandmaster who looked angry. **"One, I am Prophet. Two, I will not." **

Grandmaster's eyes widen in suprise and she yelled "I comand you too!"I frowned and said **"Yes you do. But your words fall on deaf ears. I no longer follow orders from you, or the Eggman Empire."**

**"I am all that I will be. Not some puppet that follows orders to muder ones my past life loved. I bid you a farewell Lien-Da the echidna. For you, nor Eggman are my creators."** I heard some noise and I turned back to Finitevus who was now standing up. A wave of shame came across this unit and I looked down at the floor and spoke.

**"Dr. Finitevus. I am well aware that you, and Celty the Lynx had known eachother and where somewhat close. But as Gra- I mean Lien-Da had pointed out, Celty has been turned into this unit, Prophet." **I said and Dr. Finitevus simply stared at this unit.

**"Do not juge this unit. I would gladly turn back into what was once Celty. But Lien-Da had modifide the Robotizizer to where I can not revert back into that life-form." ** A look of sadness crossed the albino echidna's face and I gave a sigh.

**"But, I remeber what Celty has seen, heard and felt. I shall keep those memories until someone finds away to bring that life-form back. I find it fair for Celty. This was done against her will, and me fighting everyone here was against mine. So, this unit will give back what once was Celty's. Because this unit is not alive, and not a being. There for, has no meaning." **Looking around the room once more. I saw the Destructix picking themselves up along with Felidae and the Stranger. Lien-Da was fleeing along with the legionaries. checking one last time to see no one was looking I turned back to Finitevus.

"**Goodbye Finitevus."** Before he could respon I did something that was not in any files I should have. I wrapped my arms around him and did what Mobians call a hug. I am not sure if he enjoyed it, but this unit did. After I pulled back I quickly turned and flew up and out an open window.

I did not want to be around those I have hurt. So as i flew away from the waistland that is the Eggman Epmpire and into the night, i could see the coming dawn and it gave me a thought to think about.

Where would this unit go? After searching my data for places Celty the Lynx knows...nit many came up. There was Sandblast city, but the Dark Egg Legion was there. Next place was the tundra, again Dr. Eggman had that place watched.

Mobotropolice? Seems like one the best choice if I don't get shot down by the fox named Tails in his air craft. But it is either there, or Angel Island. But the guardian Knuckles would fight me, and Felidae lives there. So I will head to Mobotropolice. And I will not see Dr. Finitevus again.

Not until Celty the Lynx is this unit, and Prophet is a memmory.


	27. Dirmitri

After giving it some thought, I decided not to show myself to anyone that might have a connection to Knukcles...and at the same time I did chose to. And I had to hurry and get to my destination. It was raining and I hate being in this kind of weather.

I landed in front of a buliding hardly used. If Celty's data is correct, then this is a werehouse and a control room for the city's servalence system. Cheacking to see no one was around, I grabbed the door knob and even thought it was locked, I pushed the door open with no trounle at all.

Once inside I closed the doo behing me and re-locked it. I do not wish for any mobians to find me here. And If this unit is lucky, Nicole the A.I. will not be coming here to pay a visit to the person I am here to see. I shook some water off and then gazed around the room. Lot's of machines filled the entire place along with a large computer screen.

I moved to the shadows and silently moved throught the building looking for the person this unit needs to see. I looked over at a cabnet full of old documents of the time when Mobotropolice was still a small vilage called Knothole.

"Come on out. I know your in here." Someone called and I stopped moving. Gazing around for the source of the voice, I spotted a faint red light that came off the person I came to see, Dimitri.

I stepped out of the shadows and faced the old echidna. Honestly, this unit could not tell what he was feeling but he looked calm. Dimitri is Knuckles grandfather. Also was one of the Enerjak before Knuckles. Dimitri had gone through so much in his life that he no olnger had a body. I know it sound's weird, even to this unit, but he was basicly a head that was more than half machine. His dreadlocks where long and plugged up to a machine and from Celty's data, her could use them to move around. He freaks this unit out...

"And who might you be?" He asked showing no fear in his voice. "Are you from the Eggman Empire come to get rid of me?" He added and I shook my head no.

**"This unit's name is Prophet."** Dimitri's gaze brightened and said "And I guess you picked that name out yourself?" I nodded and then he said "So why are you here Prophet."

**"It's a long story...one that does not start here on Mobius, but in another world called Earth." **

"I've got time to listen." He said and I spent the rest of the day telling him most of Celty's data, leaving out Dr. Finitevus, and then I told Dimitri about what had happened at the Eggman Empire, once again not telling the fight between this unit and Dr. Finitevus.

Dimitri listened to every word and sometimes asked a question or two. And when I had finished he huffed and said "You are going about this wrong Prophet. Celty the Lynx is not meer data or a memmory...she is you."

**"This unit does not understand Dimitri. I am not Celty, I can't be her. For I do not feel, or am the same as she once did." **Dimitri chuckled and said "Prophet, you are Celty. Your cybernetics have just changed the way you view, and process things." I simply stared at the echidna and he sighed.

"Prophet, your still Celty. It's just that you belive that she is gone before you do not look the same." I looked down at the floor and then thought about it.

**"You may be right. But I still don't feel like I am Celty the Lynx." **

"And you won't...at least not for a while. Overtime I think you will be the same old Celty." He said and I gave a sigh and nodded. There was a moment of scilence before Dirmitri asked "How is the Dark Egg Legion Prophet?"

**"Diffrent. The Grandmaster is Lien-Da and she is bent on revenge. But I don't see why she doesn't go after the Iron Queen instead of Dr. Finitevus." **I said and then added **"I am without a function or mission...Do you need help with anything?"**

He was silent and then said "I guess you can help with..." So for the past week, I had been hiding in there with Dirmitri helping him keep track of the computer systems as well with the power all over Mobius. I had nothing else to do. Sometimes I might leave in the middle of the night to go on a short walk before I return and shut down into sleep mode or to recharge.

One day...

"How is the western side of Mobotropolice Prophet?" Dirmitri asked and i checked the computer and said "**Power seems to be normal with a little spike coming from life-form Miels Tails Prower's workshop." **

"That is fine." Dirmitri said and sighed. I looked away from the screen and stared at the echidna. Being with him for over a week has made him less creepy to this unit. **"Dirmitri?" **I called to get his attention.

"What do you need Prophet?" He said and I asked **"Why do you not create another body? I can guess that you do not wish to stay here in this werehouse forever until it is your time to move on." **

Dimitri gave me a "I don't want to talk about it" look and I turned away from him. I changed the screen on the computer to the east side just as i heard a click that came from the door. I quickly moved from my spot and hid in the back on the room, hidden in the shadows.

"Good afternoon Dimitri." A female voice said and I reconized it as Nicole the A.I. "Same to you child." He said casting a glance over at where I was hiding. "What brings you here?" Dirmitri asked Nicole and she said "I am not sure, but I think that I have picked up another A.I. in the area."

"And you want to know if I have also noticed that as well." Dirmitri said for Nicole and then said "I have." Nicole's face changed to worry and she said "I wonder what it is and is it from Dr. Eggman."

"And what would you do if you met this other A.I.?" He asked and Nicole sat on the floor and shrugged. "It matters if it's dangerous to the people of the city."

"And what if it is but will not harm any of them?" He said with a hidden warning to this unit. Nicole looked up at Dirmitri and said "I mean not to be rude Dirmitri, but you sound like you have already met this new A.I."

"I have." Nicole's eyes widen and she leaped to her feet and Dirmitri said "Relax Nicole, she is no danger to anyone excsept for the Dark Egg Legion and Eggman." Following Dirmitri's words. I stepped out of the shadows and Nicole backed up and made a small gasping noise.

**"Greetings Nicole. I am Prophet the unit, or A.I." **I said and walked up next to Dirmitri. Nicole looked me over and then gasped and asked "Celty? Is that you?"

**"Yes. I think..."** I looked down at Dirmitri and he nodded and said "Yes this is Celty the Lynx. Care to exsplane to our friend Prophet?" I nodded before I told the story off how I was robotizized and everything past that. Some reason I only trust Dirmitri to keep my secret about Earth. This unit does not know why though.

Nicole sighed and said "I'm sorry that happened to you Celty." she said and I sharply said **"Prophet." **Nicole nodded and said "Sorry, I ment Prophet." I shrugged and turned away from them and sat down in a chair and turned the screen back on. Not even 0.5 seconds later, I was back up and said **"Dirmitri. There is are Airships comming this way."**

I put the screen on full screen so he along with Nicole could see. It was the Egg Fleat. "Looks like Eggman's going to try again." Nicole said and then started to speak to Dirmitri about something.

While they did that, I looked at the Egg Fleat and noticed a new ship that this unit, and Celty the lynx do not reconize. But I can already tell what it was used for by the makings of it.

**"It's a strike and flee."** I said and got the two's atttention. I pionted to the huge silver ship in the somewhat back middle. **"That one is going to attack the city. The others are just to drive your attention away from it. Once the shiled is weak enough, he will strike." **

"I'll go warn the Freedom Fighters." Nicole said and left through the system by using her nanites. Now the two of us waited in scilence and suddenly felt a slight shake. "Looks like he is starting the first strike." Dirmitri said and then looked over at me and said "So, Prophet, what do you plan to do now?"

**"Nothing to help fight against Eggman. That Might be Lien-Da come to draw me out, or Eggman just want's a new toy. And I am to dangerous to be cought by that overgrown fat ass." **

Dirmitri laughed a bit before he asked "other than you being another Robian, what makes you so diffrent and more powerful as you are saying?" I turned to look at him and said **"I still have my powers from when I was a mobian." **I held up my hand and a blue flame of Aura appeared.

**"Although I try not to use it that much. For it might effect my heart-drive and wireing. For Aura is for life-forms. I am a machine." **

"You are not a machine. You are a mobian just waiting to turn back into flesh and blood." Dirmitri said and then I looked back at the screen. The fight was an air strike between the Tornado and another Aircraft the Freedom Fighters own. Everything seemed to be going okay.

That is until I saw that and Airship opened up and dropped something. It was green and a liquid. Then I saw when it made contact to the shield, a part dissapeared. And one happen to land directly above us. The green stuff disappeared on contact to the shiled, but now we could be hit with a air strike and be affected.

**"Dirmitri..."** I said with worry. "I know Prophet. I think you should move to another location before an Attack hit's this building." He said and I turned around and asked "**What about you? You need to leave as well or you could get...killed." **This unit hatted anything that had to do with death.

"HA! I don't think it really maters. Nothing will change and No one will miss me if I die." He said and I looked at the floor and then Looked back up and walked over to him. The computer flashed red for a warrning to leave the area.

**"This unit would miss you." **I said and started to unhook him from the machine. "P-Prophet!" I could tell he was very suprised. So is this unit. After I had down that, I held him in my arms and then ran to the door and kicked it down.

**"I know a place we can go for now."** I said and thrusted my engion and rockets and flew into the air as fast as I could. I flew up and out of one of the holes in the shiled and just as I passed outside, the werehouse was hit with a bomb and exsploded.

Dirmitri had also seen that but did not speak a word. So now I had uncovered in my data one more place we could go. Althou, I do not think Dirmitri will be very fond of it. This unit flew for a few hours until a very old, and ruind temple came into fiew.

"Where are we Prophet?" Dirmitri finaly asked and I said **"My first home on Mobius. And it did not always look like this. Once it was complete and did not look like a battle field. The Dark Egg Legion had bombed the place from the inside." **

I flew inside the temple through a huge hole on where the lab was. **"Maybe I can find you something to at least give you mobility." **

"You would most likely have to build something and I don't know if these machines can be used and...Who's lab is this Prophet?" He suddenly asked and I sighed. **"This would be the old lab of Dr. Finitevus the echidna." **

"What! You lived with Dr. Finitevus?" He shouted and I shrugged and said **"That is what Celty remembers...so you mad?" **I said the last part playfully and then added **"Dr. Creepy Von evil isn't here." **There was a chuckle when I called Finitevus by his Scourge nickname.

"I guess I'm not mad. Just suprised. Any more secrets you care to share?" **"I got one that would knock you off your feet...if you had any." **I said and smiled.

"Ha ha...So what would that little secret be?" He asked in anoyed voice. My smile got bigger and I said **"Celty loved him." **I felt Dirmitri shudder at that thought and I laughed. "You sure are a strange one." He said and I placed him on a chair that was not ruined.

**"Okay. Let's see what my robian knowlage and this room full of scrap metal can do!" **I started getting things for Dirmitri to be able so move around in. Dirmitri has become a close friend to this unit. And has helped this unit figure out that Celty is still alive. I am Celty. So I think he should get something in return.


	28. The Box 2

"Prophet, I think you should take a break." Dirmitri said watching me rush around the room looking for parts and gathering parts for the new metalic body I am making. I ignored him and went back to my project.

"Uh...Prophet?" Still ignoring him. I rushed to a cabnet that had fallen over and I picked it up and opened the draws and went looking through them. Hey If Dr. Finitevus didn't want someone looking through this stuff, he would have gotten rid of it.

"Prophet..." I could tell he was getting anoyed but I just digged through the files looking for something usefull.

"PROPHET!" Dirmitri yelled and I turned around and yelled **"WHAT?" **Dirmitri nodded to the door wat and I fallowed his stare to see a lynx...Lightning Lynx. Even thought I am a machine, I swear I sweat dropped.

I closed the draws and turned to face Lightning. "C-Celty?" Lightning asked backing up. Most likely thought that this unit would attack him. **"Prophet. And yes Lightning? what are you doing here?" **I asked and Lightning walked back in steping over the mess.

"I came back to get some stuff for Dr. Finitevus but I didn't know you where here." He said and I quickly said **"And I'm not. You never saw me here. Or Dirmitri." **Lightning understood and then said "Well I'll be on my way after I find some brown box. I'm not alowed to open it though, just find it and bring it ba- Hey! Where are you going?" Lightning called as I opened the door that leads to Dr. Finitevus room.

I headed upstairs and then opened the door to his room. Lightning quickly followed and came into the room just as this unit crawled under the bed. "Celty...I mean Prophet...what are you doing?" Lightning asked and I grabbed the nrown box and pulled it out.

"Oh is that the box he was talking about?" Lightning asked and I nodded. Before Lightning could come and get the box I said **"First, I need to put something in it." **Lightning let me pass and run back down the steps. I placed the box on a desk that had burnt marks on one side.

I quickly pulled out a clean sheet of paper and dug around in a container for color penciles. Quick as the wind I scetched a picture that I didn't let Lightning or Dirmitri see. When one tried to peek, I would continue to draw but hold my free hand up and make an Aura Sphere.

Suddenly, something hit me. I am still Celty like Dirmitri said. A smile appeared on my face and I finished my little gift and placed it inside the box. After closing it, I handed it to Lightning and said **"It was great seeing an old friend again. Oh...and I'm sorry for attacking you that day Lightning." **Lightning nodded and waved goodbye before he left through a warp ring he brought with him.

0.5 seconds later...

I was back rushing around to my project. Ignoring Dirmitri's advice to rest. No as soon as Finitevus that box, my clock starts clicking on Dirmitri's new body. Witch was almost done! Just need to get the wireing set up along with...

Elsewhere...

Dr. Finitevus sat in his new lab with upgrated tecnology. Of cource he only has it to help further his goals on saving Mobius from it's self. But, right now that was not his goal. Dr. Finitevus was looking over blue-prints to a De-robotizizer.

"Dr. Finitevus." Lightning walked in from the hallway carring the box he asked him to get. "You didn't open it did you?" Finitevus asked not looking up from his papers.

"N-no. I didn't." Finitevus looked up sharlpy but before he could even question Lightning, the lynx was already running away and he yelled "Just open the damn box!" Finitevus watched Lightning's shadow disappear before he turned his attention to the box.

Then he looked back down at his work and got back to it. But as they say, ceriosity killed the cat, or in this case Echdina. Finitevus stood up and walked around the desk to the box. The albino echidna pulled the top open and first thing that he noticed was a picture. Hand drawn, not a photo like all the others that where in there.

Finitevus reached in and pulled the paper out. The picture was the Celty and Finitevus sitting on top of the temple. in the background was the ocean and the forest. Along with the rising sun. Thinking that this was just some joke to make him angry Finitevus was about to stuff the picture away in a draw until he noticed that hidden in the ocean water, around the horizen where the sky and water met, was a message.

_I'm okay._ Was writen there. And it was in Celty's handwriting. Closing the box, Finitevus walked back around his desk and placed the picture in a frame to keep it safe. Then he opened a warp ring and walked through.

Back to Celty/Prophet...I'm not sure really who she is...

**"So is it okay Dirmitri?" **I asked as Drimitri tried out his new cybernetic body. It wasn't anything really special. This unit made sure to get the shape of an echidna body. **"I wouldn't recomend using this body to fight with. I am not sure how it would hold out because I have only what this unit was programed with." **

"It's perfect for now." Dirmitri said with a smile and then added "Thank you Prophet." Before I could say something else, A warp ring opened in the middle of the room. And You don't have to be a A.I. to figure out who it was.


	29. Welcome Back

I watched as Dr. Finitevus stepped out but as I saw him, Guilt, and sorrow washed over this unit and I looked down at the floor. Before Dr. Finitevus saw us, Dirmitri nuged me and whispered "Don't look like that! Let him know your okay, Prophet." I heaved a sigh and stood up strait and walked forward.

The warp ring closed and Finitevus stared at me. Not a noise filled the room. **"Finitevus...I-I'm...I'm sorry!"** I suddenly blurted out and looked away from him. **"I didn't want to attack you that day, I didn't even want to listen to Lien-Da and follow her orders. I'm sorry..." **I hung my head and closed my eyes. If I was a mobian now I would be crying my eyes out.

A few footsteps were heard and Dirmirti walked out of the room. Just leaving this unit and Finitevus. "I have a question." Finitevus said and then asked "Are you Celty or Prophet?"

**"...I-I'm Celty, but I wish to be called Prophet to others." **I said and sighed. In all those years I have done anything that includes Finitevus, from working with him to reading the comics, I never guessed what was coming next.

Scilent footsteps moved through the old lab and Finitevus came up to me. Still having my eyes closed, I awaited to hear what he would say, but no words came at first. Instead I felt something around me and I blinked my eyes open and heard Finitevus say "I'm glad your okay Celty."

Finitevus pulled back from the hug he gave me and glanced around to make sure no one had saw that. I giggled at this and he looked at me sharply. **"Don't worry Fin, I don't think Dirmitri saw." **Finitevus eyes widen in suprise and he asked "That was Dirmitri? I thought you said Lien-Da took care of him."

"No, simple hid me from everyone until Sonic and Tails had found me. I then stayed in Mobotropolice until Prophet came knocking at my doorstep and saved me from death. And made this new body." Dirmitri said as he walked back into the room.

Finitevus turned to me and asked "You knew where he was the whole time?" I nodded. "Oh she knows a lot more then a simple machine will ever know." Dirmitri said and I glared at him. He smirked and leaned on a wall.

Before anything else could be said, all three of us felt a warp ring open up. I walked over to the ruind side of the lab and looked outside. Down on the ground where a warp ring was open, out stepped Knuckles.

Followed by him was Julie-Su, Mighty, Espio, and finaly Felidae. I gripped the side of the wall to keep me steady. Dirmitri and Finitevus walked up next to me. "We should go." Finitevus said and then added "As much as I would love to take a chance and test the Guardian, that is not important now."

A warp ring opened but before we walked forward, the screen that made up my eyes flashed. I read through the words showing up really fast and found myself saying **"Warrning, Danger in area. File #124. Silver Sonic. Condishion: 12% Damage, Function: Capture and Robotizies Mobians.**

I shook my head to stop me from talking like a machine. "Where is this Silver Sonic?" Dirmitri asked and I didn;t have to anwser because the Lab door was smashed open and out of the dust, a pair of red eyes gleamed. One was broken and flickered.

"Let's go!" Dirmitri yelled heading for the warp ring. Silver Sonic saw this and launched forward. I also did and puched him with an upercut. **"Not them. This unit by order of the Eggman Empire code 3457-47 is ordered to protect these two for Dr. Robotnik." **Silver Sonic stared at them and then back to me.

He started making buzzing and beeping noises. I understood them. **"Unit: Silver Sonic. I am Prophet the Unit 1483. Robian made by Grandmaster Lien-Da with Dr, Robotnik's law." **Then to seal the act I landed on the ground and souluted. **"Robotnik's word is law. All hail Dr. Robotnik!" **I wanted to throw up if I could.

Silver Sonic slowly nodded and then stood still in a statue like position. I nodded and walked back to the two echidnas. **"Follow this unit to Megaopolice to speak to the Dr." **Silver Sonic watched as I started to walk through and just before I made it all the way through, I becond them to come with my hand.

Both followed and we appeared where ever Finitevus had set this warp ring to go. I looked around at a touch lit hallway. The walls had statues of Gods I did not know standing by pillers.

"Welcome to the Temple of Aurora." Finitevus said and walked down the hall with me right behind him.


	30. The Statue

**Awakeing in 3 minutes...**

**2 minutes...**

**1...minute**

**Lifeform detecded. **

**Prossesing: Scourge the Hedgehog**

Scourge quietly slipped into an exster room that Finitevus had in the temple that no one was using. It was about 4:30 and Scourge felt like robbing this room of any treasure it kept. Unknown to the Anti-Sonic, that treasure wasn't the only thing in that room waiting to be descovered.

Scourge opened the door and looked around. His icy blue eyes glowed in the darkness as he slowly krept in.

"Heh, the Doc. never said I couldn't take anything from this money vault of a temple. I mean what is so important about this goddess Aurora?" Scourge asked himself as he closed the door behind him and lit a candle.

"Stupid place doesn't have power." Scourge muttered to himself and walked over to a shelf covered in small gold statues of an creatures unknow to the green hedgehog. Also Scourge did not notice the glowing techno eyes in the back of the room from when he came in.

The blue glow died down a bit so the light was less noticable. Getting up from it's spot, the creature moved forward twords Scourge. When the creature was directly behind Scourge, who was looking through the small statues and they reached out and tabbed the hedgehog's shoulder. Scourge flinched and then he sighed and said thinking it was Finitevus that had caught him, "Okay, you caught me Doc, I mean how many-"

Scourge stopped talking when he turn around and saw the glowing blue eyes of mine. Scourge dropped whatever he was holding and curled into a ball and rammed me in the chest.

I was sent falling back, but pushed off the ground with my hands and did a filp landing on my feet. Brushing off some dirt I said **"You know Scourge, you really shouldn't steal from Finitevus, and especialy when I'm around." **

Scourge frowned and asked "What are you doing back here? Does the Docter know your here?" Scourge ran forward and did a jump kick. I dodged to the side and said **"Finitevus invited me back again dear Scourge. So if you have a problem, talk it up with him." **

Scourge growled and landed a blow behind me and I fell forward. Standing up, a green blur circled me at a incretibal spped that was hard to keep up with. I watched as he thought of a place to strike at. A predictable move.

I turned swiftly around just as Scourge planed to punch me in the back. I caught him by the neck and held him off the ground. Scourge growled and tried to break free from my grip. Just as I was about to say something, the door opened and Dirmitri came half way in.

When he saw us, he stood still for a few seconds before nodding to the two of us and said "Prophet, Scourge. Just came to see who was fighting who." Then he closed the door and ignored Scourge's yells for me to let him go.

**"No more stealing from Finitevus." **I comanded and Scourge folded his arms and mubbled fine. I nodded and threw him to the wall witch created a loud echoing thump. He stood up and rubbed his neck before asking "What was that for?"

**"Payback for when I first came to meet you and the Destructix. I haven't forgoten that day where you and Fiona faught me outside." **I growled and walked over to the cornerr where I was sitting last. Scourge just stared at me before walking out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I sat back down and planed to go back into sleep mode, but something bothered me. The statues...Getting back up, I walked over to the shelf full of small statues. I knew somethings about the Goddess Aurora, but these statues where not connected to the Neo Walker as what she is called now.

Reaching forward, I picked a randome one and grabbed it off the shelf. I looked it over and then noticed that it had nothing to do with Aurora at all, Not even the echidna's or heck! This thing didn't belong on Mobius!

It was a small statue of a Egyption God nammed Anubis. The god of Death. What in the name of Chaos was this doing on Mobius? And why was it in a temple made for Aurora? Looking threw the other stuff, everything else looked like it belonged on Mobius. Still holding onto the statue, I opened the door and looked into the hall way.

Where was Dirmitri? Walking through the dark hallways did not scare me, but it made things seem uneasy around the new area I was exsploring. As I walked down the hallway, I began to pick up voices. Walking forward I reached the door to what I think was Finitevus Lab, and it was slightly open.

Walking up to the open crack I listened to the conversation taking place. Dirmitri and Finitevus was going through some old artifacts of the temple and were talking.

"So, Scourge found out Prophet was here." Dirmitri said looking over a jade jar. Finitevus looked over his shoulder and said "Her name is Celty."

Dirmitri nodded and then added "Also seems Scourge was trying to steal from you, but Prophet stopped him." I noticed a edge in Dirmitri's voice when he said Prophet.

"Celty." Finitevus corrected him looking over and old book. Dirmitri seemed to be quietly laughing to himself about something. I wasn't sure if I should knock on the door or come back again later but I kind of wanted to listen to them talk.

"So, Dr. Finitevus, I heared you where contacting the Iron Queen's left over forces?" Dirmitri asked and that caught my attention.

"No, I'm not. At least not anymore." Finitevus said putting the book on a shelf. "That's good. Because you would be putting me, and Prophet in real danger of the Iron Queen's control over cybernetics."

"I wouldn't put _Celty _in that kind of Situation." He said exstending my name to get Dirmitri to stop calling me that. Dirmitri sat down on a chai by a desk and placed one arm on the table and held his head.

"So do you plan to try again with Enerjak?" Dirmitri asked with a hint of warrning in his voice. Dirmitri was once and Enerjak. The one reight before Knuckles.

"Yes, adventualy Dirmitri, but I have something to do first before I get back on to working with my goals." Finitevus said also sitting down at a desk. Dirmitri chuckled getting both Mine and Finitevus attention and he held up a paper and asked "This?" I couldn't see what he was holding but apparently Finitevus wasn't to happy about Dirmitri finding it.

The albino echidna walked across the room and snatched it out of Dirmitri's hands and he asked "So, why do you have De-Robotizizer plans Dr. Finitevus?" I got closer to the door now wanting to catch ever detail of what was going on.

"To trun Celty back to her old self." Finitevus quietly said and Dirmitri laughed and said "Even if you do get her De-robotized, she will never be her _old self_ again. Prophet can never be the same again." I kind of wanted to throw this statue at Dirmitri cause I could easly tell he was hinting Finitevus about Earth. Thank God that the Albino echidna has no idea Earth exsist.

"Dirmitri, her name is Celty." Finitevus said turnined to face the other echdina. "Why do you keep calling her by that inproper name?" Finitevus asked sounding ticked. Dirmitri couldn't hold it in anymore. He started to laugh out loud getting a confued stare from me, and a pissed loook from Finitevus.

"Why you ask?" Dirmitri said and pause to calm himself down. "Simple, to prove my therory." Finitevus didn't move a mussle but asked "What thereory Dirmitri?"

Dimitri quickly glanced over in my direction but if he saw me or not, I do not know. "That, even the great Dr. Finitevus can like, like others." Dirmitri said with playfullness in his voice. Finitevus eyes widen a bit but he said nothing but then Dirmitri added and "Your silence tells more than I or she needs to know." The air became heavey with awkwardness. "She?" Finitevus echoed.

And to make the situation even more awkward, Dirmitri called out "Did you hear all that Celty?" I flinched and like a bullet I was back into the spare room gripping the statue tight and even thought I was a Robian, I swear I had a freaked out exspression.

I slid down to the floor and just sat there looking the statue over. That was not what I wanted to know tonight...but I must addmit, I am glad I heard it.

Somewhere in the Eggman Empire base...

Lien-Da walked down a hallway followed by two legionaries. As Lien-Da came to a metal door, a security camra zoomed in on them and the door opened up letting the three in. After all where in, the door shut behind him and Lien-Da walked up to a man sitting in a chair. No doubt who that man was. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or as many call him Dr. Eggman. Name fits him perfectly...

"What is it Lien-Da?" Eggman asked looking over some file-fottage of the Freedom Fighters and a new rodent he had to take care of. Lien-Da bowed and said "I wish to descus Celty the Lynx."

Dr. Eggman sulked and pressed a few buttons and video of the battle Prophet vs. The Destructix came on to screen. The Robian seemed to have caught Eggman's attention at one point, until she turned on Lien-Da and flew off.

"Dr. Eggman sir, maybe if we can find out where this robot is we can-" Lien-Da was cut off as Dr. Eggman raised a hand and he said "One of my units sent back to me information about this Robian seen with two echidna's. Here is the picture." Egmman pressed a button and a Picture of Celty, Finitevus and Dirmitri came up. All where heading into a warp ring.

Before Lien-Da could speak again, Eggman said "I'll help you get the bot back. After all, with that kind of technology," Eggman started staring at the warp ring. "Things could go a lot smoother."

"So how do we get both the warp rings and the Robian?" Lien-Da asked and Eggman chucked and said "We won't." Lien-Da gave a confused look until Eggman smiled and pointed to someone on the screen and said "They will. With a bit of my Robotizizing Technology, they can't, and will not pass up this offer."

Eggman was pointing at the albino echidna, Dr. Finitevus.


	31. A New Fight Begins

**"So...what do you think of it?"** I asked Dirmitri as he looked the statue over. I had made sure Finitevus wasn't here so we don't have an awkwad moment. I had endeed thrown a statu at Dimitri but not the one of Anubis. He didn't mind it. He said he new it was comming.

"Well, you are right. It doen't belong to the echidna belifes and temples that I know of. What did you call it again...death god?"

I nodded and added **"Anubis." **Dirmitri nodded and then put the statue down and said "Celty...about last night when I was talking with Dr. Fin, I simply ment to-" I held my hand up for him to stop talking.

**"It's fine. Don't make the situation I have to deal with later any more akward." ** I said and then we both felt the ground shake. I grabbed hold of the desk to keep from falling over but scince Dirmitri was sitting, he didn't move but looked around.

"Mobianquake?" Dirmitri asked to himself and then added "Those don't happen much." I looked around and then a computer from a corrner started blinking a red light and Dirmitri stared to walk over to it but a voice from a loud speaker rang out.

"_**Oh Prophet! Come on out! We have a little gift for you!"**_

I had never met the person with that voice, but I have a guess. Hurring throughout the building, I ran outside where Scourge and the Destructix was already there. I looked up to see the Egg Carier and the fat man himself.

In a carier behind him, was the red bitch Lien-Da. "What do you want?" Scourge asked and I noticed Fiona looked madder than I ever could, but she was looking at Eggman. Something that might have to do with her past?

"I'm here to simply get what is mine back." Eggman said and smirked. He was looking at me and Scourge seemed to be thinking the idea in his head. "Hum...okay." I stared at Scourge and he side stepped so a clear path was set for me.

Eggman seemed a little suprised at Scourge's awnser, I...I wasn't really. Eggman shrugged and then pressed a button and a metal hand with talon like claws came out from the bottom of the craft.

It launched out at me but just before I was caught, a green blue launched up and spin dashed through the metalic arm. Scourge skidded on thr e ground and smirked.

"You think I give her up?" Scourge asked getting a look of anger from Eggman and a confused look from everyone else. Scourge turned to look at the Destructix and said "What? You all know Dr. F would murder me if I didn't save her butt." That made more sence.

Eggman pressed a few buttons and a green blur tackled Scourge. I watched as Metal Scourge lifted Scourge into the air by his neck and awaited Dr. Eggman's orders. I got ready to help Scourge when another blur came into the match and Silver Sonic landed on the ground in front of the destructix and shot small rockets at the team.

Nothing came at me and I looked up and asked **"What? No robot for me to trash?"** Eggman simply smiled and then Lien-da's craft made a Lazer of somekind come out of the bottem.

"Celty...or Prophet as Lien-Da informs me, she told me your an Information Broker." Eggman started and I calmly nodded. Eggman's smile got bigger and then asked "Then you must know what happens when something metal gets robotizized!" And then Lien-Da shot the ray at a near by Flicky and the bird flashed over in a green light and then when the light died down, a puff of somke appeard.

Then the wind blew the smoke away and the Flicky was a robot. I looked at the Flicky and then back to Eggman. **"No, I can't remember Egghead. Care to inform me?" **I asked cause I really can't remember. Eggman smiled in glee and then said 'With pleasure." Lien-Da shot the Flicky again and instead of reversing the procces, the Flicky started to spark and fizz and then the next thing I knew, the Flicky exsploded. (Poor Flicky)

WTF? Then I rememberd. Anything metal that gets robotizized, exsplodes. So if I get hit with that ray...I turned back to Eggman who waited for my awnser. **"I rather end up like the Flicky than work for you." **I scornfuly said and flipped the fat man off.

He slambed his fist on the craft and said "If I can't have you, then no one can. FIRE!" Lien-Da smirked and then I dodged to the side missing a blast. I tucked and rolled then shot a Aura Sphere at the ray but Eggman shot a rocket at the sphere and it exsploted missing my target.

Lien-Da fired the ray over and over and I jumped backwards avoiding the stupid shots. **"Your never going to get-**" I stopped as Metal Scourge spin dashed me into a wall before he returned to his copy, or the real Scourge.

Ow, evern thought I couldn't feel pain, some damage had been done. I shook my head but it was to late. Lien-Da shot the ray at me and I closed my eyes. A bright light filled the area around me but I was still on, or alive! I looked around and smoke filled the area. What just happened?

"Celty!" I looked to see Dirmitri running up and had a worried face. I struggled to my feet and said **"I'm okay. For some reason the ray didn't hit me." **Dirmitri sighed and he said "I had found Dr. Finitevus and we both rushed out to find you guys." He said and then asked, "What was that ray used for anyway?"

**"It robotizizes."** I said and Dirmitri gave me a scared look. "Oh dear...this isn't good..." He then backed up and I asked **"What? What isn't good?"** Dirmitri sighed and said "You'll soon see." Then he backed up into the shadows.

"MWAHAHAHA! Attack! MY new Mecha!" Eggman's anoying voice rang out and I turned back to him. New Mecha? When did he get another robot? The wind started to blow the smoke away and golden eyes flashed on. They were electronical and showed no life. But I hoped my guess was wrong on why the ray didn't get me. Please god no...Just make it Metal Sonic with the wrong color eyes!

**"Yes, Dr. Robotnik. Unit 445869 is yours to comand." **A male metalic voice wrang out. The Destructix stopped fighting and turned to look. "Okay, Mecha 445869! Attack Celty." Eggman shouted and the new voice said **"Yes master, Your word is law." **Something shot out and rammed into me and I smashed into a wall.

I opened my eyes, but wish I didn't. Staring right back at me, was the new golden eyes, of Mecha...

Mecha Finitevus.


	32. Prophet vs Mecha Finitevus

I was frozen, couldn't move. My body seemed to not do what my head told it to do. I was in such a shock that I could hardly think. Mecha Finitevus... Finitevus had jumped infront of me and taken the shot. Why?

**"Finitevus. It's me! It's C-"** I didn't get to finish before I was flung across the ground and sent rolling away. I sat up but quickly dodged to the side just before Finitevus tackled me again. That was close. before I could stand up, I was pinned to the ground.

Then Scourge did a homing attack on Finitevus knocking him off of me. I flipped up and looked around I spotted Scourge doing a U-turn and comming back to attack Finitevus again but I yelled **"No stay out of this!"** Scourge skidded to a halt and looked at me.

**"This is my fight! You take care of your copy!"** I screamed at Scourge and he backed up and then sped off. I turned but once again was to slow as I was kncoked across the feild and slid under some trees.

"Your never going to win." Dimitri said walking out from behind a tree. I looked up at him then sat up. **"What makes you think that? I've fought before like this and been a robot longer!" **

"I haven't seen you even look like your going to throw a punch at Finitevus." Dimitri resorted and I looked ahead and saw Mecha Finitevus walking forward. **"Whatever..." **I growled and stood up. I took a step but almost tripped. What was that?

**Damage count to left leg...59% **

I looked down and my leg looked like it was about to break. That wasn't good. I turned on my engion and shot forward at Finitevus who coppied me and we met in air. We each had a hold of each others hands tring to push each other back. Luckly, I was winning...for about three seconds!

The damage to my leg was effecting the rocket booster in my feet so I was starting to be pushed back. **"Finitevus...please."** I called to him but he said nothing and I was pushed back at his top speed and went through three trees snapping them in half.

**Damage count to Right arm...47% **

When Dr. Fat Ass used the ray on Finitevus, he made sure to keep his free will from taking over...I was pinned once again to a stone bolder and Fin pulled back his fist.

**"You should have obayed Grandmaster Lien-Da." **He growled and I countered by saying **"Why? So she would have made me kill you." **Fin paused and seemed to think things over and then he said **"We follow our orders until the end. That is our Function." **

**"No, your Function is to Purge Mobius, you said it yourself! Mine is...is to find out why I am here." **I growled and then kicked him away with my good leg and then leaped to the top of the boulder.

Finitevus started to get up but I shot forward and tackled him to the ground. Finitevus kicked my tourso and then was pinning me to the ground. What do I have to do to snap you out of it? My mind scream at me to do something. Anything! I need to do something!

**"Finitevus, think about what your doing! What would Will-Na think about this?" **I asked but he pulled back his fist to deal a blow. Okay! Lets try this!

**"I hate you." **Finitevus flinched as if not understanding what I just said. That worked? I didn't even think that would work. I pushed him off while he was stund and rolled over and pushed myself up.

**"Processing." **I herd Finitevus say but I didn't give him the chance to figrue anything else out. I made my Aura Staff and tripped him then I picked him up and flew up. Time to use a old move. Flying up I started to spin making a brown and white tornado before I flipped over and continued to spin going down.

I rammed Finitevus into the ground but not as hard as I did Felidae durring that day. I have to be careful. While Finitevus was stun, I flew off twords where the other fight was going on. When I burst through the trees, I saw Metal Scourge and Scourge doing homing attacks on each other.

I flew up twords Lien-Da's air craft and came up behind. She was watching the fight and pressing a few buttons. I clenched my hands into fist and shot forward knocking her to the floor of the air craft.

"I swear..." She mubbled and stood up but I grabbed her by the neck and held her a few inches off the ground. She growled and struggled and then pulled a ray gun out of her pocket. I quickly swiped the gun away from her and asked **"Is this a robotizizer?" **She frowned and weakly nodded her head.

I tossed her to the ground of the air craft and took the gun with me. I jumped off the edge and ran to where Dirmitri was last. And he was still there!

**"Can you reverse the affects?" **I asked him and he took the gun and said "It looks like it has enough power for about 1 shot left with a little power leftover...who are you going to use it on? Yourself?"

I gave him a glare and he flipped a switch and said "Just wanting to be sure. Here, hurry before something else happens." I nodded and turned around and then Dirmitri said,

"You've only got one shot. Make it count."


	33. The Fight Continues

Running forward, I spotted Finitevus comming out of the trees and I zoomed forward and tackled him over. Yes!

I pinned him to the ground and held the ray up to him. **"It's alright. This will help!"** But before I could take the shot, a wip launched through the air anr snatched the ray right out of my hand.

**"NO!"** I screamed as Finitevus flipped me off of him and kicked me a few good feet away. I shook my head and looked up at Lien-Da who randomly fired the last shot into the air and then stomped on the ray, breaking it into small peices.

I stared at where the only thing that could turn Finitevus back was destroyed. I stragered and then fell to the ground. This...it's...all my fault. None of this would have happened if I had just died on that plane. I-I-I WANT A DO OVER!

If I die then none of this pain has to happen! I punched the ground in frustration and then a new feeling started to well up inside of me. Anger...hate...wrath and rage. It wasn't just my fault, it was Eggman and Lien-Da's...

I stood up and looked up at the two people I hate the most right now. I put my hands close together and started to build Arua up to at first a Soccerball, but then it got bigger, and bigger.

I threw back my arms and then shot it forward and then zoomed after it. The Aura Sphere hit Eggman's air craft while I went right through Lien-Da's causing a hole to appear in the bottem.

Turning around I made some Aura in my hand and got ready to repeat the attack again when Finitevus kicked me a few yards to the ground and slambed me into the earth. I had gripped his arm with the Aura still there and closed my eyes.

A bright blue light filled the area and everyone stopped fighting. I sudenly droped to the ground as I realized my energy was low. I held my head and closed my eyes. No I can't go into sleep mode. Not now.

I forced myself up and looked to the sky where Eggman and Lien-Da where flying off. HELL YOU ARE NOT LEAVEING YET! I skyrocket twoards Lien-Da's craft and smashed into is so hard that it suddenly stopped flying and fell to the ground on the edge of a clift.

I shook myself as i stood up from the rubble and looked around. Lien-Da was on the very edge of the clift and I walked forward. Making me Aura staff, a was in so much rage that the end of my staff became a blade so it was now a scythe.

Lien-Da's eyes widen and she said "Now now Celty or Prophet. You don't want to do something you would regret."

**"Regret...REGRET! You got yourself in this damn mess and not only riuned my life, you Robotizized Finitevus and made me fight him! So give me one reason why I should show you mercy that you don't deserve." **

I spat the last part and held up my scyhte. Walking another step, the side of the cliff started to crack off and Lien-Da smirked and said "Cause, Robians Exsplode after being shot with this!" Lien-Da pulled out yet another ray gun. The same kind of one she smashed! But, oh shit! She's goanna fire it at me. I closed my eyes exspecting ths shot to come, but it never did.

I closed my eyes but once again, the shot never came. Instead a sound was heard before me and I opened my eyes to see Mecha Finitevus holding Lien-Da's arm in a angel that she could fire the gun.

I quickly moved forward and jump kicked Lien-Da who stumbled back but didn't fall of the edge. Instead Eggman flew by and Lien-Da back flipped into the aircraft and then Eggman flew off muttering to himself.

Lien-Da had also dropped the ray gun. Diving forward I grabbed the ray gun and flipped the switch. Now or Never! I turned and before Mecha Finitevus could do anything, the revers lazer shot him and he stummbled back and fell onto the ground as he was engoulfed in white light.

Looking at the ray, I saw the power was empty so I let it fall to the ground. I felt my legs, witch where a mess, quiver as the stuggled to keep up but I couldn't any longer. My legs buckled underneath me and I started to fall but something caught me before I hit thr ground.

I didn't need to open my eyes to know who had caught me. But I was just glad that he was back to normal.


	34. Flesh'n'Blood Again

"Hey...babe wake up." I heard Scourge say and I opened my eyes. I was in a unfamiler room and Scourge was standing over me. I was laying down in a bed of somekind. Three seconds later I realized a few things.

1. I could feel the blankets.

2. I was breathing.

3. I had a heart beat...

I'm a Mobian again! I started to sit up but pain from my shoulder forced myself to lay back down. I looked over and let out a small gasp, my arm was still metal and hooked up to some wires and a machine.

"Wha-" I started to say but Scourge cut me off. "Dirmitri and the Doc, they used the ray thingy you dropped before you past out. Something about how your legs and arms were to damaged to be turned back."

"Scourge, I think she would have liked it better if I exsplaned it in better detail." Dirmitri said walking up. Scourge held up his hands and said "Whatever..." The he walked off leaveing us alone.

"Dirmitri...what did Scourge mean too damaged?" I asked looking at him.

"You fought hard but defended harder. Thus your legs and arms took the most damage. Someparts even broke off, and if we changed them back as well, you wouldn't have been able to walk or use your amrs again." Dirmitri said and I closed my eyes.

Without opening them, I asked "So why is my arm hooked up to this machine?" Dirmitri walked over to the machine and asked "Didn't you notice? Look at your arm." I did what he told me to do and saw my arm was now a sold purple and it looked diffrent. Kind of like Bunnie's does.

I turned my head and pulled my other arm, witch wasn't hooked up, out from under the blanket and it was the same. Pulling the blanet back, I saw my legs where simaler, a sold pruple. Then another question popped into my head.

"Wait! What about Finitevus? Where is he? Is he okay? Is he back to normal? Is-"

"Calm down child!" Dirmitri chuckled. I only stared at Dirmitri as he talked again.

"He is fine and his old self again. But he is most likely asleep. After all, you passed out of loss of energy, and he was pretty exsausted too, but he didn't get any sleep until we got most of your limbs replaced and the rest of you back to normal."

I sighed and then Dirmitri started to unhook my arm from the wires and I let him work on it. Soon I drifted off and didn't snap out of my day dream until Dirmitri said "There, all done. I'm not sure if your ready to- Hey!" I was already climbing off the bed and as soon as I pushed myself off the bed, my legs almost gave away underneith me but they held.

"Celty, you just got those, I would wait until you are ready to-"

"I'm ready now!" I interupted Dirmitri and he was quiet for a little bit and then he said "Alright. After all, you have gone through worse than this, in this world and the next." I watched as Dirmitri walked over and opened a door leading to the rest of the temple.

"Third door on the right after you pass a huge statue of Aruoura." Dirmitri said and I slowly walked/limped past him. Dirmitri shook his head and then walked off to who knows where. The temple was silent. It was so quiet that I could hear the fire cracking that was lit on the tourches that hung from the wall.

Of cource, my clumsy footsteps could be heard as well. I turned a corner and saw The Aruoura statue in between to pillers and a golden basket was held in her hands. Hum, to make an offering?

I shook the thought away and continued on past the statue and came to a narrow hallway that was darker than the others, I walked down the hallway and counted the doors until I came to the third one on the right.

I stood in front of the door and raised my hand and knocked on the door three times. Nothing happened but a rush of wind behind me told me that Scourge had come.

"Here, let me do that for you." Scourge said in a all to polight voice and he started to knock on the door, but insted he kicked it wide open. I sweat dropped and glared at Scourge. He shrugged and said "See you later!" Then he was gone. Damit Scourge...

I looked into the room. It was very, almost completly dark in there. But who needs lights when your me? Closing my eyes, my Aura spred through the room outlining every detail for me until I found what I was looking for asleep in the bed.

I opened my eyes and "Finitevus?" No awnser at first, but then I heard "Celty? What are you doing out of the medical wing?" I didn't awnser him, instead, faster than a bullet I was hugging him tight and tears fell from my eyes.

"C-Celty!" He yelled in suprise. I took a deep breath and then looked up and said "Don't ever do that again!" I could tell he was slightly confused so I said "When you took the shot, don't ever do that again. You scared the living hell out of me! I mean, why did you do that?"

He didn't say anything. Just let me hold on to him and let me cry out. After a few minutes I had stopped and then heard Finitevus say "Why did I take the shot you ask? Hum...maybe because of this."

I looked up just as he placed his hand on my chin and we kissed.


	35. Seeing a Friend

"How long does it take for Knuckles to get his lazy but over here?" I asked myself as I stared at the sky. Three days after I had woken up with my new limbs, I barrowed a warp ring and came to Angel Siland. There was someone I had to say I was sorry to and let her know I was alright.

I even thought that if I let them find me first, instead of me coming up to their doorstep, would make things better. But here I was, sitting on the shrine steps and had been waiting for someone to show up. BUT NO ONE HAS!

"Maybe..." I started and stood up. After some practes in the temple, I can now walk just fine. And so I walked up the steps and stood in front of the huge gem. I reached out and gently poked the gem and a minute later, Knuckles came charging out of the trees with the Rest of the Chaotix following. I wish I had poked the Master Emerald sooner.

Knuckles looked at me and then dropped his attack pose and said "Oh, it's you." I nodded and then was suddenly tackled over into a hug.

"CELTY! Your not a Robian anymore!" Felidae cried and hugged me tighter. "F-Felidae! Air! Air!" I screamed and Felidae let go and I gasped. "Oh, but your arms and legs..." Felidae said looking over me and said "I'll tell you about it."

Felidae nodded and said "Come back to my place where we can talk alone." I agreed and Felidae and I rode back on her Exstream Gear and then headed up to her room. Once there, I sat down on Felidae's bed and started from when I left the Eggdome and went to see Dirmitri, to the point of where I was now.

Felidae didn't show any emotion until I said Mecha Finitevus, then she freaked out and then when I told her about, well...what happened a few days ago, she said "Ah HA! I told you he likes you!" I sweat dropped.

"Yah, so I-" Felidae intrupted me by holding up her hand. "Wait, I got to do something first." She said and pulled a book of the side table. "Celty, this is my fav-" She cut off in the middle of the sentince and chucked the book across the room at the open doorway where the book hit something I could not see. But I didn't need to check with my Aura cause Felidae yelled "Stop being a Ninja and leave us girls alone Espio!"

I chuckled and then Felidae turned back to me and asked, "So, what are you going to do now?" I looked at my friend and said "I really don't know." Felidae smiled and said "How about some time later this week, I'll take you to meet the other Human turned Mobians I know!"

"There are others?" I asked and Felidae nodded and said "Yup! I know four others as of right now." I smiled and said "Thank you Felidae. I would love to meet more friends." Felidae smirked but then said "Celty, I would be carefull. You have read Sonic Universe 37 haven't you?" I shook my head no and then Felidae face palmed and said "Of corce you haven't. I forgot you don't know where to get them in this world...anyway...the Iron Queen is Busting out!"

I gave her a confused look and asked "Why does that consern me?" Felidae pointed to my arms and legs and I felt like an Idiot. "I'm sure Lightning, Dirmitri and Finitevus wouldn't want her around." Felidae nodded and said "Just keeping you alert thats all."

I looked at the clock and then hugged Felidae and said "I got to go. Have something going on tonight." Felidae nodded and waved by as I walked through a warp ring and appeared outside of the temple. I sighed and walked through the door, not seeing a figure on top of one of the other old buildings.

"Well, Another one saved? And you haven't bothered to show up Lithia." A black fox said. she had fur Black as night and eyes red as blood. And her name was Cora. "I'll make sure to have some fun with this one as well." She growled and then fadded into dark mist.


	36. Sayōnara

"HA! You lost!" Scourge yelled from across the table and I frowned. For the frist time in a long time, I lost. I gave my chips to the remader of the players witch consisted of Scourge, Predator, Simian and Finitevus. I smirked and then said "I'll be right back." I'm not sure if anyone was listening or not, but I really didn't care at the time.

I walked out of the Temple of Aroura and down a stone path. These ruins where apart of a city once. So many places to Exsplore and there is a beach right under the temple witch rest on a clift. It was a pretty nice place to live around. Well, if you like this kind of warm weather.

I walked down a spiral trail and then reached the yellow sand. I stepped onto the beach but had no clue if the sand was warm or not. But since it was getting dark, I guess it has cooled off some. I walked forward and came to the water's edge and let the waves roll over my feet and a little bit of my legs.

I took a deep breath, taking in the salty air and I listened to the waves softly laping up against the shore. I looked up and saw the sky was at sunset. And the rays of the sun made the sky light up in a beautiful blend of purple, pink, and dark blue. Even some stars where shining brightly in the sky. I sat down on a peice of drift wood and gave myself time to think.

I reliezed that, I used to sit on the edge of my seat, watching and reading the comics of this place thinking, how cool would it be if I could fight along them too. Or how you wish that you could change something that happened. But I now know, it ain't that simple!

You just don't appear and save everybody, you got to take everything little by little, this second chance of life I have gotten has been a rollercoster. Going up and then dropping down. And I sometimes ask myself, how the heck is this world real? I always thought that it was something that people who wanted to make money made up, and that the only way I, or anyone would join in on the fun of this world, would be through dreams, or stories they wrote.

But I now know, that it is as real as myself. And I aslo have learned something that I hope others like me, and Felidae will learn as well. This second Life isn't Rainbows and Sunshine. This _Life can be Unfair_.

But, you just got to keep moving forward and never look back. The life I had on Earth is gone, but i don't care. I'm happier here than I was ever on Earth. I have also learned, that this is my second chance, my chance to become something more than what I was. A chance to learn, and really earn my title as an Information Broker.

"Celty!" A voice called and I turned to see Lightning on the stone path. "What?" I called back to him and he yelled "Where playing a game of Ha, you failed. Want to come?" I thought for a second and then called "Sure!" Lightning nodded and ran up the path while I walked behind.

So, I guess this is where we say goodbye. As you have watched my life like a comic book, just like I have to their's, I hope you have learned a few things. Just make sure that if you end up like me, just don't go and do stupid stuff, except when doing stupid stuff may save your ass.

And maybe you will see me again someday. Sayōnara...

* * *

><p>So, I hope you all like Celty's little adventure. And this isn't the last time we see our Lynx friend and Dr. Creepy Von Evil. There will be more adventures instore for Celty, or Kate. Whatever you wish to call her, but those Adventures are for another Story.<p>

-Sinbreaker-


End file.
